Digimon Pioneers
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: It's been decades since the original digidestined went to the digital world. But when a girl named Mary-Jane turns up at the Takaishi apartment, it appears that the new generation of digidestined children must restore the digital world with the help of their partner digimon, all to save the digital world from Ogudumon, not to mention the league of darkness are looming nearby
1. Chapter 1 - Digidestined children part 1

Chapter 01: Digidestined children part one

Professor Izzy Izumi is busy tapping away at his computer when he accidently comes across a digital gate. He gasps because it has been years since he had last come across one. Even after the original digidestined's annual meeting in the digital world with their children had come to an end due to the sudden lockdown of the digital gates which could be known as digiports.

"Will you open today?" Izzy sighed frantically tapping away at the keyboard. "Oh, come on." Izzy searches underneath his desk and finds a disc which he puts into the computer's disc drive. The phone blares out its dull tone. "Hello, Professor Izumi here, do I have permission to authorise the Digimon wipe?" It's true Izzy Izumi planned to wipe everyone's memory and the existence of Digimon.

"Professor, now that everyone has a Digimon which is ridiculous, we need to re-create the divide between the worlds. Authorisation is accepted, don't worry, it is the best possible option. And try to forget about those Digimon now." The voice replied.

"Okay, Digimon wipe initiating in ten seconds." Izzy chucks the phone back onto the desk as he rests his palm on his cheek. Tentomon begins to panic and dance about in realisation of Izzy's plan.

"Oh Izzy, Izzy wait, are you sure Izzy? Do you really want to do this?"

But it is too late, the disc has been plugged in and a bright light that originates from Izzy's lab sweeps across the globe, taking the Digimon with it, including Tai's generation of Digimon. Picking the phone up again Izzy holds it to his ear.

"The wipe of Digimon completed. It is done, now there will be no destruction to the digital world at all."

"Wipe for what? A Digimon, o-kay." Hang on a second, thought Izzy, how come I still remember about the Digimon to tell them that it is completed?

Just then, Izzy Izumi's nine year old daughter Sakura walks in the laboratory with a Motimon attached to her shoulders. Now Sakura is a unique child who loves to learn about her father's work but also enjoys going to art exhibitions with her mother, Akari who is a professional artist.

"Hi Dad, how's work going? I thought I'd come and see how your work is going." She asked skipping towards her father's desk.

"He's hard at work. As always." Motimon added. Izzy let out a loud sigh as he vigorously rubbed his eyes.

"Well yeah, I have been hard at work Motimon, but I just did something that I am not proud of doing."

"You better quit your droop-de-loop moaning to yourself Dad. Remember that me and Motimon are going back to Mum's today."

"Oh, I didn't realise you were going today. I thought you were going on Saturday. Hang on a minute, Motimon, what is he doing here?"

"Well Dad, Motimon is my Digimon partner. Just like he was for you."

"What? He shouldn't even be here." Izzy thought that the wipe would mean that Sakura would lose her Digimon partner and he wasn't proud of it either.

"Dad, he's right here. Look." Izzy turns around and just ends up staring Motimon as Sakura skips out the room.

"He should have gone back to the digital world. Well, Tentomon, what do you think? Tentomon? Oh, he's gone, he's really gone. So it really did work, but why is Motimon still here?

**Two weeks later**

**The Motomiya residence**

Now this is the home of the famous "Noodle, noodle, come get your noodle carts." Owner, Davis Motomiya who is married to the exquisite chef Mai who has one son, a fourteen year old boy named Dan. Davis would have rather named him Davis or Davis Junior but Mai was having none of it so they ended up naming their baby boy Dan. However, due to his parent's busy schedule, Dan is quite an independent boy for only fourteen.

"Hey, I'm home, anybody home?" Dan pauses to kick off his shoes. "I guess not then, DemiVeemon, where are you?"

"Dan!" Squeals a high pitched voice from Dan's bedroom . Dan picks up his rucksack and goes into his bedroom to find DemiVeemon on top of his wardrobe

"Woah, DemiVeemon, what are you doing up there?" Asked Dan throwing his rucksack beside the chair pushed up against a desk under his bunk bed.

"Nothing…" DemiVeemon blushed scuffing his feet.

"DemiVeemon?!" Yelled Dan.

"I'm just looking through your things." DemiVeemon dives back into one of the boxes on top of the wardrobe.

"DemiVeemon, that's my stuff you know."

"But we're partners. We can share." DemiVeemon continues to wreak havoc rummaging in the box in Dan's wardrobe when he pulls out Tai and Davis' goggles. He tries to put them on his head but it doesn't fit, it just slipped down from his body, so he wears it as a belt. "Look Dan, look at me." DemiVeemon leaps up and down trying to get Dan's attention.

"DemiVeemon, I'm trying to work right now, I got some maths homework from my teacher to do for tomorrow." DemiVeemon leaps onto the bunk bed and watches Dan whilst he is working on his homework.

"So if we carry that, no, that can't be right. Yes. No. Yes, I don't know. Dad normally helps me with maths, or at least he tries to teach me it." Dan mutters slumping back into his chair. DemiVeemon jumps onto the desk sending sheets of paper flying everywhere. "Oh come on DemiVeemon, that was all organised, now I've no idea what to do now." Dan snaps but DemiVeemon is too busy laughing, kicking his legs in the air.

"Dan. It's just so funny." Dan grits his teeth.

"DemiVeemon, no it is not funny, this homework is really important, I need to make sure that I understand it for next lesson." DemiVeemon scrambles over the loose sheets and onto Dan's lap

"I'm sorry Dan, it's just really, really boring here all day." DemiVeemon pouted making his bottom lip quiver.

"I am sure it is DemiVeemon but. Hey! Those are my Dad's goggles. They're for me to wear when I go to the digital world. It's like a tradition. Tai Kamiya wore then and then my Dad did. Now. Now they're mine." Dan grabs the goggles off of DemiVeemon the puts the in training Digimon on the floor. DemiVeemon goes and sits in the corner.

Again, another phone rang out through the Motomiya apartment. Dan leapt out of his desk chair and skidded to a halt by the phone.

"Motomiya residence, hi Dad, how's Tokyo been?"

"Hey kiddo, it's been great. It's just. Just."

"What is it Dad? Is there a problem with work?"

"Oh, this is awkward, you saw straight through me there. I would have been coming home tonight but I won't be able to make it back, there's still some stuff to decide.

"Are you sure that you can't come home early Dad? Not even a tiny chance?" Pleaded Dan and putting on a weak smile even though his father couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry Dan, I'd love to say that I am on my way home but I'd be lying to you." Davis pauses, clearly distracted by something going on in the background. "Sorry Hiro, what was that last thing you said? Right… Listen Dan, your mum will be home soon so she'll be able to cook you some dinner. Bye Dan, bye." The droll tone signified to Dan that his father had hung up on him.

"Bye Dad, yeah. I'll call Mum and see when she'll be home. Hey Mum, Mum, it's me, Dad."

"Hi son, you alright, did you have a good day at school?" Dan's mum Mai said.

"Yeah Mum, it was fine-" Dan started.

"Listen Dan. It's lovely that you called and all but I have an overcrowded restaurant right now, I've got two parties to cater for and we're already down by two waiters and a commis chef."

"Well, I can come and help if you like." Dan leant against the wall beside the telephone."

"No Dan, you couldn't. I couldn't let you do that. Tell you what, your Dad will be home soon, I'm sure he can knock up some stir fry for you, don't worry. I'll be home before you know it. I love you Dan, goodbye."

"Mum, Mum!" Dan called but his mum had already hung up.

"Dan! What's wrong Dan?" DemiVeemon peeped through the crack in the door.

"Oh it's nothing, just the fact that neither my Mum nor my Dad can come home early or on time so I have to make my own dinner." Dan goes into the kitchen and lies across the counter.

"Didn't you make dinner yesterday?"

"Yeah, and I certainly do not have my mother's cooking ability." Dan gets up onto the kitchen counter and opens the cupboards, rummaging for a frying pan.

"Let's get pizza." Squealed DemiVeemon jumping up and down from the kitchen entrance.

"No DemiVeemon, Mum and Dad don't like it when I order things by myself."

"Ohhh. B-b-but. Don't you hate being home alone though?" DemiVeemon stopped jumping, staring at Dan with big eyes. Dan leapt down from the kitchen counter with a frying pan in hand.

"Well yeah. I mean no. I mean, I don't know."

"But you have me to fight off any Bakemon that come this way." DemiVeemon puts up his fists ready for action. Dan laughs and then opens the fridge to search for something to cook.

_Later that evening:_

"Don't worry Dan. I'll look after you." DemiVeemon said crashing onto the top bunk bed. Dan joins him, sprawling out in his bed facing the wall. DemiVeemon tucks himself into the corner of the bed.

There is a creak as the door is opened and Dan's father Davis strolls in looking rather tired. As he strolls over to the bed, Dan's eyes shut tightly.

"Ah, sorry I wasn't in earlier Dan, thank you for taking care of him DemiVeemon." Davis says as he kisses Dan's head and pulling the covers up and over his son's shoulder

"How's Veemon Davis?" DemiVeemon squeaks.

"You know what DemiVeemon, I think he's doing okay in the digital world." Davis thought about his times with Veemon in the digital world and realised how much he missed his partner, and he still remembered about Veemon.

"One day, I'm gonna be a strong Veemon, right Davis?"

"I'm sure you will, Dan will make sure of that." The bedroom door opens again for Mai Motomiya to walk in. Davis puts a finger to his lips as Mai's arms slip around his waist.

"We can't keep this up Davis." Her soft voice said in his ear.

"I know. It's not fair on Dan. We need to sort this out. And soon."

Dan's eyes open wide but quickly shut tightly as Mai kisses him before she leaves the room taking her husband with her. DemiVeemon jumps off the bunk bed and listens to Mai and Davis' conversation.

"You said you'd be home Davis."

"I couldn't. I genuinely had to stay in Tokyo for a little bit longer. If I could have, I would have come home yesterday."

"But I can't keep doing this to him, I can't leave Dan to make his dinner all the time. Once is enough, I mean look at this, this burnt frying pan just shows how much we misjudge our son and how we shouldn't leave him on his own."

"It'll be okay Mai. We'll figure something out."

**Ichijouji house**

Ken Ichijouji, now a successful police constable since the loss of Wormmon to the Digimon wipe, lives in his cosy detached with his wife Yolei Ichijouji who has become a newsreporter since her children have grown up but she cannot stop being a mother to her three bright children. There's their fourteen year old daughter Anika. Although she fails to get on with her younger brothers she has a passion for art and drawings. Then there is nine year old Ken Junior who is also a gifted artist in the Ichijouji household but a true prankster at heart. The third child of Ken and Yolei is seven year old Tomi Ichijouji, the wild child, the prankster but also the younger innocent child who loves the attention that Yolei showers him with.

Poromon, Minomon and Leafmon are the three Digimon of Ken and Yolei's children and they love playing with one another, even if the children themselves don't get along well. Anika runs into the living room where the three Digimon are playing, her sleek, straight black hair tied loosely in a ponytail which hangs to one side.

"Poromon, Poromon? There you are. Listen. Do you know where my beret is?" Anika folded her arms and tapped her foot rhythmically on the hardwood floor waiting for Poromon to given her an answer.

"I don't know Anika. I would say that Tomi has it but I don't know."

"Poromon, you really are useless sometimes." Anika throws her arms in the air and storms out of the room. "Tomi!" Anika's younger brother Tomi stumbles down the stairs wearing Anika's beret

"What's wrong Anika?"

"Tomi Ichijouji, what are you playing at? That is my beret. Mine!"

Anika swipes the beret from Tomi's head and hits the back of his head. Tomi rubs the back of his head and begins to wail. Anika acts completely oblivious to his wails. Yolei comes running to his youngest child's side carrying a mixing bowl and a spoon.

"Anika Ichijouji, what have I told you about being rude and rough to your brothers?" Shouted Yolei.

"But Mum! This is my beret, my beret. You can't keep giving all my stuff to Tomi, it's mine. The decorations in his room were mine. When he was a toddler you gave him my baby cutlery and utensils. Tomi is the youngest and he gets a room all to himself. I am the oldest child of this family and I have to share with Ken Junior." Protested Anika, not afraid to confront her mother.

"Anika! Go and do your homework. Tomi, why don't you come and help me with some baking?" Yolei stroked Tomi's raven hair which had darkened over the recent years.

"Yay! Cookies. Cookies!"

"Well, if that's what you want to make. That's what we'll make." And with that, Yolei and her youngest son marched into the kitchen where Tomi knelt on a kitchen chair by the table.

"Will I have a digital adventure of my own when I grow up Mummy?"

"Tomi, you remember what me and your Dad told you about Mr Oikawa? What he did saved the digital world and he left behind Datirimon to protect the digital world, so in answer to your question. I don't think so. I hope not."

"Great." Tomi yelped throwing his fists in the air.

"Why do you say that son?"

"Because it means I won't ever leave you behind." Ken Junior runs in holding up a detailed drawing of Minomon.

"Look, Mum, I drew a picture of Minomon." Ken Junior exclaimed.

"Oh Ken Junior, it truly is lovely but I don't think we can put that one on one of the kitchen cupboards because if people come round they could remember stuff about the Digimon. They might want to meet him and that's not fair on him. Even after everyone else's Digimon have disappeared suddenly like they did. Hawkmon and Wormmon too. It just wouldn't be fair on the other people if they remembered about Digimon. You know what Professor Izzy Izumi said." Sighed Yolei.

"But he won't mind Mum."

"I'll tell you what, we'll put it in a frame to go in yours and Anika's room. Deal?" Yolei held out her hand.

"Deal." Ken Junior squeezed his mother's hand. The middle Ichijouji child ran into his bedroom when he heard a squelch. He looked to his foot and noticed that he had accidently stepped on an acrylic paint tube which has spray all over Anika's canvas painting. Ken Junior dived for the cap of the tube but his sister stormed into the room wiping some paintbrushes clean. She froze at the sight of her canvas.

"Oh my gosh. Ken Junior! That was my homework! I can't believe you did that." She screamed pushing Ken Junior aside.

"I didn't mind to, I'm sorry Anika." Ken Junior starts to wipe the acrylic away but clearly ends up smearing it in, Anika becomes infuriated.

"No, no, no! You're just making it worse."

"I can make it better. Look."

"No, you just leave it. I'm going to have to pester Dad for some my canvas because of you." Ken Junior begins to add more colours to her canvas, using his fingers and hands to add extra texture until Anika snatches the canvas up from the floor and runs into the kitchen. She slams the canvas onto the kitchen table so hard that her mother jumps.

"Anika, please don't do that." Yolei gasped.

"Look what Ken Junior did to my homework."

"Oh I'm sure he didn't do that intentionally though it does look good." Yolei attempted to defend her son.

"You always take their side. Tomi because he is the youngest and Ken Junior because he is _so_ creative. When do you ever take my side?"

"Young lady, you know that is not true."

"Yes. Yes it is. You never take my side."

A tears drops onto the canvas and Anika dashes upstairs burying her head on the pillow. The door slowly opens and Anika's father Ken pokes his head around the door.

"Hey there now, what's wrong with you?" He asked sitting on the bottom bunk bed beside his eldest.

"It's not fair Dad. Mum always takes the boy's side. It's not even my fault sometimes. They just ruin things sometimes." Anika says lifting her head from the pillow. She pauses and throws her arms around her dad.

"There now, there's no need to cry, you've got to just overcome these sorts of things. Be the bigger person." Ken kissed the top of her head as Poromon jumps up onto Ken's lap.

"Come on Anika, I think your mum made some cookies that you could have if you ask nicely." Poromon suggested.

"You have to admit, your mum makes the best cookies." Ken lifts Anika's head, and she nods. "I knew you would come around some point."

**Takaishi apartment**

Mr Takeru Takaishi who uses the name Hitoshi Suzuki for his books about his adventures is currently writing his next bestselling book currently lives with his wife Kari nee Kamiya. That's right, Kari and T.K got married. After finishing secondary school Kari went travelling for two years through China, Thailand, Malaysia and Hawaii with Gatomon so that she could get some distance from the digital world and the other digidestined, especially Davis and T.K who had been fighting over her non-stop. It was only after two years travelling around the world when she actually settled down in Tokyo as a kindergarten teacher. The only problem was that she never told anyone where she was which only encouraged T.K to stop at nothing to find her, tracing her last steps over the past two years. When T.K did find her she saw how much she meant to him. Five years later T.K gave in and agreed to marrying Kari, only kidding, of course she was asked first, it's T.K. Now, the pair have two twelve year old boys, twins. There is Kaito Takaishi, a boy who looks identical to his mother but has the personality of his father. He loves to play various team sports such as football, basketball and hockey and he is also a musical individual, playing the flute confidently and a beginner on the piano. The other son, Ronin Takaishi is the opposite, looks identical to his father but acts like his mother although he is a lazy individual.

Today, Ronin and Kaito love to play their video games, especially when they play together on the same team.

"Ronin, I need you to pick up a power pack, no wait, break that crate. Quick now! Attack them." Kaito squealed rapidly tapping on the games controller.

"I'm trying, I'm trying my best. Hang on, hang on. There!" Snapped Ronin.

"Yes!"

"We did it." The twins hands slap together in a high five.

"Boys, can you keep the noise down just a little, I'm reading over my final draft for my new book. I won't be long." Called T.K from the study.

"Sure thing Dad." Replied Ronin.

"You hungry bro?" Asked Kaito leaning back on the sofa.

"If you're offering. It would be nice."

**A bus stop just outside the Takaishi apartment**

The rain begins to patter down on the bus shelter. It's dark now and everyone has gone home except one girl. A girl wrapped in an oversized raincoat with the hood up over her face. She has a rucksack slung over her shoulder and a sports bag in her hand. Out of the flap of the rucksack, a kitten-like Digimon called Chatamomon pokes his head out sniffing the air. The rain pours down as she takes shelter under the bus shelter. She drops her rucksack and sports bag on the ground.

"Get back in the rucksack Chatamon." The girl demanded.

"But it's so small in there, and we must be nearby now."

"Chatamon, if someone sees you they could take you away to be tested in order to find out why all the other Digimon had disappeared." Grudgingly Chatamomon curls up under the flap of the rucksack. The girl opens up the side pocket of the rucksack and pulls out a piece of paper with an address sprawled out on it. "We must be nearby. Come on Chatamomon. It must be one of these apartments up here." The girl continued.

"Well I'm staying in here. If you need my help, you know where to find me, I'll always be here."

"I know you will Chatamomon, and I'll always be here for you too." The girl smiles grabbing both of her bags and running upstairs.

**Takaishi apartment**

"Did you actually want anything to eat Kaito?" Asked Ronin.

"No Ronin, but I did offer to get you something." Kaito replied.

"I guess we are just that in sync."

"Twin power!"

The front door opens and their mother Kari enters the room.

"Hello everyone, T.K? Ronin? Kaito? I'm home!" She called.

"Hi Mum." The twins echoed. Nyaromon and Tokomon run towards the front door to greet their partner's mother.

"Welcome home." Nyaromon bounced up and down.

"Kari!" Tokomon squealed making Kari smile as she hangs up her coat.

"Hello you two, what have you two been up to?" She asked.

"We watched Ronin and Kaito do their homework."

"And then they played a video game but stopped because T.K was busy working."

"That man sometimes. How and why did I agree to marry him?" Kari sighed walking into the main living area of the house.

"Well, Azulongmon did say that the light and hope would have a strong connection." Nyaromon explained.

"I know that Nyaromon, deep down I always knew it." Kari went into the study where she knew her husband would be working. "You certainly are a hard worker T.K. How long have you been working for today?"

"Don't worry Kari, not too long. I'm nearly finished proof reading anyway." T.K smiled leaning back in his office chair.

"And no word from Gatomon and Patamon? Or any of the other Digimon?"

T.K said nothing, he just looked down at his book and shook his head. "Nothing, all I knew is that Digimon across the world have disappeared."

"But what about Tokomon and Nyaromon? How are they still here?" Kari questioned expecting to hear some common sense from her husband.

"I don't know Kari but I am thankful that those two are here, it means that Ronin and Kaito will always have an extra friend. Like Gatomon and Patamon were for us. I spoke to Izzy earlier and he said that Motimon stayed with his little girl Sakura. But the strangest thing is that all of the digidestined that we travelled with, your brother, my brother and Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Cody, Davis, Ken and Yolei, all of our children's Digimon have stayed. Yet this hasn't happened anywhere in the world. Not one single other place as far as we are aware." T.K tried to reassure his wife but she seemed puzzled.

"That is strange. I do agree with you though." She replied going into a cupboard and rummaging for something. Kari stands up straight the moment she hears a knock at the front door followed by a ring of the doorbell. "Kaito, would you mind getting that for me please?"

"Sure Mum, of course I will."

"Thank you." Kaito goes to the front door and slips the lock across, opening the door. "Erm, hello?" Standing in the doorway is the girl from the bus stop dripping with wet.

"Is this the… The… Takaishi household?" Questioned the girl pulling her fringe to one side as it plastered to her face.

"Why yes. Yes it is, come on in." Kaito opens the door wider. The girl cautiously steps onto the doormat dripping onto the hallway floor. Kaito moves back to the kitchen doorway as his parents come into the hall.

"Kaito, who might this be? Why don't you introduce us?" Asked Kari folding her arms.

"I don't know her Mum, I've never seen her around here before. I was just being hospitable." Kaito replied awkwardly looking at the floor.

"Well, that certainly isn't your smartest idea. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" T.K added folding his arms but quickly unfolding them when he looked to Kari.

"My name is M.J, short for Mary-Jane. Mary-Jane Smith. Please, tell me that you two are Takeru Takaishi and Kari Kamiya." The girl explained.

"Well yes, we are, well I'm Kari Takaishi. But I have no idea who you are. So how do you know us?"

"You both know my Dad, and T.K, if I can call you that, you have met my Mum once. They are both digidestined from different parts of the world who were introduced to each other by Professor Izumi. My father was partnered with a Terriermon and my mother was partnered with a Floramon."

"That must make you Willis' daughter right?" Kari said seeing the resemblance between the girl she had met and Willis.

"Yes, I am." M.J nodded. T.K clicked his fingers.

"I know, I do remember meeting a girl with a Floramon in France when I was there with Tai. Catherine. Catherine Deneuve!"

"Those two are your parents. Who would have thought of those two getting married and having a child." Kari said squeezing her husband's side.

"Well children. I have a younger brother." Corrected M.J. M.J's in training Digimon poked out of the rucksack and out behind M.J's legs causing Kari and T.K to gasp dramatically.

"A Digimon!" Exclaimed Kari.

"Is it real? But how?" T.K added.

"I don't really know how he is still here. He is called Chatamomon and I had to find you both urgently. Me and Chatamomon believe that something bad will happen which will force the return of the next digidestined generation."

"You clearly know about the digital world and I trust Willis. I'm sorry, you're soaking wet. Pass me your coat and we can give you some dry clothes." Kari said extending her arms out to M.J.

"You honestly don't have to do that. I mean it, I need to go and find a place to spend a night, I just wanted to find you both and tell you what I have to say. Then I have to return to Colorado or travel to my Aunt's in Australia." M.J said turning towards the door.

"I insist, there's no way I can turn you away back into the rain." Kari insisted as she began to prise the coat from M.J's shoulder but Chatamomon had bitten down on the corner of M.J's raincoat. Kari gave the coat a sharp tug but it just made Chatamomon grip it tighter.

"No Chatamomon. Leave that alone, we can trust these people, Dad did, so can we." M.J sais as her in training Digimon stared wide eyed at her before dipping his head and letting go. The cat like Digimon the brushes against Kari's leg like any normal cat world do. "I'm sorry Mrs Takaishi, that's just him saying he's sorry."

"It doesn't matter M.J. I'll tell you what, you can sleep in our spare room for as long as you need to." Kari smiles taking the coat to the airing cupboard. M.J picks up Chatamomon but stays on the doormat. Nyaromon and Tokomon peer around the kitchen door.

"A digimon." Tokomon prances to M.J's side.

"Tokomon, it's a cat like me." Nyaromon added.

"Hello, my name is Chatamomon." The strange Digimon replied. Ronin came along and stood beside his twin brother Kaito.

"Tokomon, what are you doing now? Who are you?" Ronin groaned.

"Ronin, this is M.J. She'll be staying with us for the time being. And as you heard this is her Digimon called Chatamomon." His father interrupted.

"How come you still have a Digimon yet no one else has theirs apart from a handful here in Japan."

"I'm sorry but I really can't answer your question, however much I'd like to, I physically can't, I don't know why."

"I don't trust her Dad." Ronin grunted causing M.J to flinch and Chatamomon's head to drop.

"Come on Ronin, that's not how we treat guests in this house." T.K snapped.

"But I would rather tell the truth."

"And I admire that but it's probably not the right time."

"Well M.J, welcome, my name is Kaito and that's my twin brother Ronin. This is my Digimon Nyaromon and that's Ronin's Digimon Tokomon." Kaito interrupted in an attempt to silence his other brother and father.

"Thank you." Smiled M.J.

"Now come on off the doormat. I can make you some dinner if you like." T.K swiped his hand towards the kitchen.

"That would be great, thank you so much." M.J's hand is taken by Kaito into the main living area. Ronin follows closely behind them. The twin's parents are in the kitchen watching the children through the hatch.

"We have to look after M.J, she's nowhere to turn to. She's lost a family member and she'll need our help now, more than ever." Kari begins to get some ingredients out of the fridge.

"Who has she lost?" T.K asked.

"I've been in touch with Willis recently, he wanted to know why Terriermon had disappeared, though he never spoke about his children. Willis told me that Catherine passed away recently of illness, the doctors never saw it coming. I just wish that I had met her."

"Well you've always said that you wanted a daughter, this is the closest thing to that."

"Yes Takeru, it'll be nice to have her around but we have to look after her. If something were to happen to M.J, I would never forgive myself and nor would Willis."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." They hear the children laugh and the couple look through the hatch to see Kaito and M.J laughing.

"See. It is going to be fine." Kari added.

"Of course it will." T.K replied, kissing Kari's cheek.

**The Hida house the next morning**

Here in the Hida residence is Cody Hida, the successful defence attorney, Nami Hida, the owner of the hotel and restaurant that Mai Motomiya works in. These two have been blessed with an intelligent eleven year old daughter called Kiko. Kiko is the child of the class who participates in all of the competitions that are available. There's the chess tournaments, science competitions, spelling bees and maths marathons as she likes to achieve her maximum potential as well as taking pride in the awards that she wins.

"Dad, look, look at all my trophies. That one's the chess tournament I won last week and then there's that spelling bee last week. And look." Kiko pointed to all her trophies.

"Oh Kiko, I couldn't be more proud of you. Look how much you've grown. All I can say is thank goodness that you got your mother's brains." Cody corrected. His wife Nami seemed to completely oppose Cody's opinion.

"Cody, you're the defence attorney in the family. You are the smart one, not me." Cody looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"You know that's not true Nami. Kiko, you'll be late for school if you're not careful." He tilted his head to one side raising his eyebrows.

"Don't worry Cody, I will drive her there." Nami said as she finished packing Kiko's lunch.

"But I need the car to get to work this morning." Cody protested throwing the newspaper on the table.

"Well, I'll tell you what Cody. Why don't you just take Kiko to school yourself then? It makes sense." Nami winked as she knew she had forced her husband to fall into that trap.

"I'm ready to do Dad." Kiko said taking her lunchbox from her mother. She ran out the front door and waited by the front gate. "Come on Dad." Kiko moaned glancing at her watch. Cody finally left the house and when he locked the door Kiko's face lit up. "And I have a science competition after school so I'll be late coming home." There is a squeal from above Kiko and Cody, Upamon is jumping up and down by Kiko's bedroom window.

"By Kiko, good luck Kiko." Squealed the in training Digimon.

"Upamon, get back inside before someone sees you." Called Kiko. As Kiko and Cody walk to the car a man passes by them.

"Excuse me, did you say Upamon? What is an Upamon?" He asked looking quizzical.

"Oh, er, don't worry about her. It's the name for one of her toys, my wife keeps mucking around with them." Cody replies. "I'm sorry, but we better get going, why don't you get in the car Kiko."

Cody makes his quick getaway in the car and speeds off down the road leaving a confused passer-by.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed. That was a close one, sorry Dad… Dad, will you be able to come and watch me tonight?" Kiko rubbed her eyes as she leant on the window.

"I can't say for sure that I can but I will try my best, I promise you that."

"No wonder you got the digi eggs of reliability and knowledge Dad, I can always count on you when you promise me something."

"Okay, here we are, best of luck with the science competition. I'll be thinking of you." Cody leant across and kissed Kiko's forehead.

"Thanks Dad. See you tonight." Kiko leaps out of the car taking her school bag and lunch box with her as she walks into the playground where her three friends are waiting on her. "Hi Misaki, Nana. Hey Yuna, how are you all?"

"Oh hello Kiko." Misaki replied smiling at Kiko.

"Hey, are you coming to the roller disco tonight?" Nana asked lifting up one leg to show the rollerblades she would wear to school.

"We all are. We would love it if you could come with us. I'll need your help." Yuna added pushing her glasses further up her face.

"Well I have that science competition that Mr Ryuki signed up for me to help do. I told you last week." Kiko murmured awkwardly rubbing her hands.

"Oh right… I guess we should be going inside now. I don't know about you three but I don't want to be late." Nana added, gliding back into the school swiftly with the help of her rollerblades. Misaki and Yuna run inside and Kiko stands in the playground alone.

**Digital world**

Here in the digital world is a dark room where a large round table sits, surrounded by huge chairs. There is a high pitched cackle.

"Now. Now that I have destroyed the life force that was protecting this wasteland. In the beginning, I thought you were the strongest digimon that would be able to destroy the digidestined yet you have failed me at every moment. Devimon, you lost to a child, and the youngest child at that. Myotismon, even with your stronger forms of VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon, you failed to defeat the children. But I have resurrected you all to give you one last try. Do not fail me. I do not want to have to come and use my own power to defeat them. That is your job. Fail me and you will be deleted permanently." A female Digimon cackled as she slammed her fist down on the table.

A small shadow appears behind the cackling woman.

"Ah, you are all here. I made sure that the Professor named Izzy Izumi initiated the wipe of Digimon from Earth, now they are weak and defenceless. Now we can strike and defeat them! Now, now, let's not forget that there will be many digimon trying to stop you. But you will defeat them, you will defeat them! YOU WILL, I ORDER IT! The real digidestined children will fall!" The small child shouted.

Who are these new enemies and will the digidestined children be ready for this new adventure?


	2. Chapter 2 - Digidestined children part 2

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

Reviews would be appreciated, I'd love to hear what you think!

Chapter 02 = Digidestined children part 2

"M.J here, so Izzy started up some whole wipe of Digimon from Earth and all our parent's Digimon disappeared back to the digital world. And we met Dan Motomiya, Anika, Ken Junior and Tomi Ichijouji, Kiko Hida and the Takaishi twins Ronin and Kaito who I'm staying with now. But that's only half of the digidestined that I would get to know."

**The Kamiya house**

"So you've no idea what happened with the Digimon?" Tai asked.

Professor Izumi and Tai Kamiya are sitting at the kitchen table talking about what has happened in the last two and a bit weeks. Izzy takes a sip of his cup of tea before admitting exactly what he knows.

"All I know is that our generation of digidestined's children in Odaiba still have their partner Digimon. As has Willis' daughter M.J."

"I couldn't believe it when I saw Koromon playing with Riki." Tai replied.

"The same for me when I saw Motimon and Sakura. What's worse is that I can't open a digiport anywhere. The world is, is, Digimon-less."

"Digimon-less? Izzy, you really are a-"

"In the word of my child like self and Sakura, I am a prodigious individual." Izzy interrupted as Tai just looked rather confused.

**Kido's house – Karin Kido's vets**

Another house of three people. There is Joe Kido, a qualified and well respected doctor, even though he can't stomach high volume of blood! The other digidestined of his generation still tease him about being good old reliable whenever they see one another. His wife Karin owns her own vets which the family lives above. They have an eleven year old son called Ben who is a smart individual through mind and image, he loves to play chess, play the trombone and do intensive reading. The Kido's are helped by Kimi, an English student who speaks fluent Japanese and French who wants to be a software developer but is a nanny for Ben due to his parent's busy schedule.

"Ben, why don't you go back upstairs and do your tutor work from Mr Tanaka?" Karin said as she inspects a parrot's wings.

"Just five more minutes with the dogs in the garden. They are getting so energetic. I can't believe how well they have recovered." Ben pleaded holding his hands together.

"Just five minutes, okay? And it's all thanks to you looking after them." Karin smiled as she took the parrot on his arm.

"Thank you Mum." Ben replied taking three dogs into the garden holding a pull toy for them to play with. Karin disappears upstairs. Ben runs up and down the garden letting the dogs chase him until he collapses in the middle of the garden.

"Ben, don't get your trousers all muddy." Karin calls from an upstairs window.

"But Mum, Gomamon-" Protested Ben as one of the bigger, long haired dog licked his face, knocking his glass to be squint.

"No buts Ben, I don't know who or what a Gomamon is so just leave it there."

"Mum…" Murmurs Ben. Karin's secretary Gina comes into the garden and looks up to Karin.

"Mrs Kido, your sixteen twenty appointment is ready for you."

"I'm just coming Gina." Karin calls back as she disappears from the window. Soon after, Ben Kido's father Joe comes into the garden and sits on one of the stone steps.

"Dad?" Asked Ben.

"Yes Ben." Replied Joe with a jokey tone.

"Why doesn't Mum remember Gomamon?" Ben adds sitting beside his father with his chin on his hands

"Oh, well I wish I could answer that but I just can't."

"Where did he go? You must have some idea as to where Gomamon is."

"I don't know Ben, I can only assume that he is in the digital world, hopefully with all the other Digimon."

"So why is Bukamon still here?" Clearly there were many questions that Ben wanted the answer to but his father just couldn't find the right answer.

"Ben, I'd love to be able to answer all the questions that you are throwing at me but trust me, the answers will come to you all in good time." Suddenly, Joe's pager goes off. "I'm sorry Ben but I have to go, the hospital needs me. Tell your Mum I'll be at the hospital. Don't worry about the Digimon, they be fine and I'm sure Gomamon would be proud to know that you were worried and were thinking about him."

"Thanks Dad, see you later. Don't worry about me, Kimi will be here soon to look after me."

**The Takaishi apartment**

Now Tai and his family have come to visit Kari and her family. Tai is married to the athletic and sporty Emi Kamiya who runs her own football club and summer schools for children. Tai has now become a general consultant as a result of the digital gate closing. The courageous and sporty are the parents of Riki Kamiya, a literal copy of his father who is gifted with his mother's football abilities. But Riki idolises both his father and his cousins (Ronin and Kaito especially.)

"T.K, Kari, how are you all?" Tai said as his little sister opened the front door.

"Kaito, Ronin, I'm here. I'm finally here." Riki squeals running into the main living area.

"Hey there little cuz." Exclaimed Kaito.

"Err, a. Who-"

"Riki, don't look so scared. This is M.J and her, little feline friend." Kari said ruffling Riki's hair.

"Hi."

"It's nice to meet you Riki, this is my closest friend." M.J smiled as she stroked Chatamomon.

In the background Tai watches his son, nephews and M.J through the serving hatch, intrigued as to how M.J came to stay with Kari.

"When did M.J get here?"

"A while ago." T.K said as he propped him up against the kitchen counter.

"If I could be so blunt. Who is she?"

"Well you remember Catherine Deneuve from Paris right? Well this is her daughter. And her father is Willis, the kid from Colorado who you had the, let's say, internet trouble with."

"What? Internet trouble?" Emi questioned as she listened to her husband and his brother in law.

"Well, it's great that you're both being hospitable and all that, but isn't it a little cramp in here?" Asked Tai as Kari goes to check on her children and nephew.

"Well I don't mind. And I think Kari likes having her here, she's always wanted a daughter and now she's got the chance to try and be like a mother to M.J." T.K replied.

"Well I'm sure that we could let her stay with us, couldn't we Tai? I mean, I'm positive that Riki would love having a sister or the company at least." Emi adds. Tai, awkwardly rubs the back of his head.

"Oh well I."

"It's a lovely gesture Emi but I think it's better that she stays in one place." T.K rescues Tai from Emi's gaze.

"Of course T.K, that is no problem at all." Emi said cuddling up to Tai.

"So T.K, when is Matt coming? How is he?" Tai asked.

"He's good, he said he's come over for a bit. And he hopes to bring Sora, his little girl Hana and son Yuri."

"Great, it's been so long since I saw her- I mean them all."

"It's alright Tai, I know what you all have a little bit of history, I'm fine with it all." Emi interrupted. Tai slumps down over the serving hatch.

"How's the book going T.K?" He asks sitting back up. Chatamomon runs past the kitchen with something in his mouth, Kari runs past and you hear her wrestle with Chatamomon.

"Chatamo- Where are you going?" M.J called from the main living area.

"Give that to me you." M.J races after Kari.

"What is going on guys?" Tai asks from the kitchen door to watch Kari wrestle with Chatamomon and M.J. Tai's mouth drops when he sees what Kari is holding in her hand.

It's a crest and a tag that is identical to her own generation of digidestined's crest and tags.

"Please give that back Mrs Takaishi." M.J pleads.

"We need to have a chat M.J." Kari demanded.

"Now Kari, don't be too hard on her. I'm sure she has a good reason." T.K tries to calm his wife.

"Please, give it back to me." M.J pleads again. Kari takes M.J into the study along with Tai and T.K, she sits M.J down in T.K's chair.

"Now M.J, you need to tell me how and why you have this M.J." Kari insists.

"Because I was given it, okay?" M.J yelped.

"By who M.J?" Asked Tai.

"The Digimon Tai."

"Don't spin lies M.J." Kari snapped.

"I am not! Trust me when I say that I'm not lying. It's the honest truth, I've been there recently, I've been there and it has changed, it's horrible." M.J shouts weakly. The doorbell rings causing the girls to rush out of the study. Kari opens the door.

"Come on in you guys. Now M.J, back to what we were talking about." Ignoring Kari, M.J runs out of the house. Hana, Matt and Sora's daughter watches her run down the steps towards the park.

"Who is that Auntie Kari?" Asked the young girl.

"She's just someone who is staying with us for a while." Kari replied.

"Well, there's light and hope in everyone's life." Matt joked, clearly hinting about T.K and Kari's crests being of hope and light which Kari ignored.

"There's just something about her that's different, or special." Kari looks outside wondering where M.J would have gone. Chatamomon tries to leave the house but Kaito catches him in mid-air jump.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry everyone, but I should go after her." Kari said stepping out of the apartment.

"I'll come with you too." Sora adds.

"I want to help too. Don't forget about me." Hana insisted taking her mother's hand.

"I hope you find them." Matt calls after them as they stroll down the stairs. He wanders back to the kitchen where Emi is cleaning some dishes and T.K stands by the hatch talking to his son Kaito.

"What was that thing that Mum had Dad?" He asked quietly.

"Well it was what we called the crests and tags where the crests will represent something strong inside of us." T.K explained.

"Wow." Gasped Kaito. Ronin jumps onto Kaito to join the conversation.

"Come on Kaito. That's why they make all the jokes about love and friendship or light and hope." Ronin adds, playing hitting the back of Kaito's head.

"Oh… I thought it was just some sort of nicknamw."

"It was anything but that Kaito." Tai joked slapping his hands on T.K's shoulders.

"Courage." Squeals Riki running towards his father.

"That's me." Tai says with a hint of sarcasm.

"And I don't have a clue what you are talking about." Emi sighs.

"Hey Dad. Will Koro-" Riki starts to speak.

"Riki! Don't be so silly." Tai exclaims.

"Huh?" Tai grabs his son and whisks him through the air, Riki squeals in delight.

"Now let's watch some T.V!"

"Yay!" Squeals Riki as his father throws him onto the sofa. Tai, Riki and the twins cram onto the sofa as they switch on the telly.

"I'm really, really tired Dad. And you promised to take me to the park tomorrow." Yuri rubbed his eyes pulling on his father's jacket.

"Do you want to go home son?" Matt asked bending down to his son's height.

"I'd love to stay but I'm really tired."

"Okay, come on then, I'll see you guys later this week." Matt said slipping Yuri's jacket on. Suddenly Riki begins to jump up and down on the sofa.

"Look everybody , it's Kai!" Riki screams.

"What do you know? He's in a studio near Mt Fuji with his mum and dad." Muttered Emi from the kitchen. And like she said, Kai Tachikawa-Barton is sitting in between Mimi Tachikawa-Barton and Michael Barton who are talking to an interviewer but Kai seems quiet and shy for a boy on television.

"So Michael, if I can call you that, what's this new film about?" The interviewer asks.

"I can only tell you so much, but it's about a guy who goes sailing with his wife and son but when they are hit by a storm he becomes shipwrecked on an island." Michael explains as the interviewer listens in complete awe.

"Sounds interesting, it must have been difficult to film those scenes, on the water I mean?"

"It was emotionally tough filming in the middle of the Pacific but I was grateful when my beautiful wife and son joined me for a few days."

"Sounds beautiful, do you hope to be as good an actor as your father was?"

"Is. He is not out of the job yet. I'm just making my own path."

"Oh really? And I see you've got your family here too."

"Yes, well yeah. I have with me, my wife Mimi-"

"Who has her own cooking show filmed in the heart of Tokyo." Mimi interrupted. But Michael's kind nature meant that he didn't mind when Mimi interrupted. He just loved who she was.

"And she still can't stop changing her hairstyle. It's been brown, pink and starry, a light ginger afro, blonde bob, black straight locks and now, now. It's back to its traditional brown and wavy like when she was young."

"Michael!" Squeaked Mimi.

"Mr Barton, a woman can change her hair so many times but she won't change who she is." The interviewer adds.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Michael agrees.

"But we couldn't possibly forget our son Kai who's sitting right here." Mimi says squeezing Kai's shoulders.

"And that makes a beautiful family." The interviewer gawps at the family sitting beside her.

"Well not really." Mimi contradicts the interviewer's statement.

"There are two extra, extra special people in our lives." Michael explains.

"And some even more special people in Highton view terrace."

"That is excellent." The interviewer says clapping her hands together. Kai begins to go red as his mother has become overenthusiastic approach. "So Kai, what's it like having an actor and a TV show cook for parents?"

"Erm…" Kai murmurs, shrugging his shoulder and shying away between Mimi and Michael.

"Now, now Kai. Don't be shy, tell them what it's like." Mimi smiles looking at the camera.

"I don't know. I guess I think I just want to be a normal kid playing football and having parents that will come and watch me play. And I don't want friends to be my friends because of the jobs my parents have." Kai raises his voice.

"Oh. Kai." Michael murmurs.

**Takaishi apartment**

"I wish Kai was back home, I miss Kai." Riki said.

"Poor kid." Sighed Tai stroking his son's spiked hair.

**Outside the Takaishi apartment**

"M.J, M.J." Cries Sora.

"Hello! Where do you think that she could have gone Mum?" Hana asked looking up to her mum.

"I don't know Hana, I don't know."

"I really wish that she will be okay and that she finds us soon." In a tree behind Sora and Hana, M.J is hiding, listening to the kind words that Sora and her daughter are saying, something about Hana made M.J feel more comfortable and calm. Kari comes running up to Sora and Hana looking full of worry.

"Any sign of M.J?" Asked Kari.

"Sorry Kari, we looked but couldn't find her."

"Sora, what do you make of this." Kari holds out the crest and tag from M.J out to Sora.

"It's like ours old crests and tags."

"That's exactly what I thought."

"That crest looks like a flower with just four petals which is slightly unusual."

"It does."

"It looks pretty." Hana exclaims. In the background M.J drops down from the tree swiftly.

"It is the crest of joy which was given to me by Azulongmon when the evil Digimon tried to steal the other crests."

"Azulongmon?" Kari says.

"Yes, one of the four, like, legendary Digimon."

"What literally happened when Azulongmon gave you this?" Sora asked, intrigued by what M.J had to say.

"He was trying to give me the other crests but something or someone attacked me and Chatamomon and it went dark. So dark and cold. Then Azulongmon sent me back to Odaiba to look for you and T.K." explained M.J.

"M.J, I wish you could have just told me." Kari whimpered slightly. Kari slowly hugs M.J close. M.J pauses, not knowing what to do but pats Kari's back.

"I'm sorry, but it was never the right time Mrs Takaishi."

"Will you come back home, well to my home. But it will always be your home from now on."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Please come back with us M.J." Hana said taking one of M.J's hands.

"Okay Hana, you don't need to convince me." Sora and Kari link arms as they walk back to the Takaishi apartment in front of M.J and Hana.

"M.J, what's it like in the digital world now? When you were last there?"

"Well Hana, I'll just say that it wasn't very nice."

"Oh, do you think that we can help the other Digimon?"

"I think we should but I know it's going to be hard."

"But I, I really wish that we could save the world, both worlds."

"Then we can do it together Hana. Me, you, Chatamomon and…?"

"Yokomon. She is going to digivolve to Biyomon one day." Hana grinned.

"Just like your mum's Yokomon?"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Hana.

"Come on you two, speed up." Sora called.

**Izumi household**

So Professor Izumi had initiated the Digimon wipe which had backfired because his digidestined's generation children still had there Digimon. He has had a difficult relationship with Akari who he has separated from for two years which has put a strain on his relationship with his daughter Sakura. Now Akari is a successful artist who deep down actually still has feelings for Izzy but has her daughter Sakura's best interest at heart. Sakura is a nine year old who finds it difficult to be herself around people because she is so unique. In additional to this family, Sakura also has an older half-brother called Koki. One problem that Sakura faces is jumping from one house to another during the week and weekends.

"Come on Sakura. Your mum's waiting for you." Izzy calls through the house.

"I'm just packing some last few things in a bag." Sakura yelled back.

"Well hurry up then."

"Don't be such a cattlebee." Protested Sakura.

"I'm not being a cattlebee. I'm just being a deliquant father."

"Deliquant is not the right word, that's a verb not an adjective. Don't you know our own language fully?"

"Well clearly you do."

"Do you think Motimon is able to come with me or do you think he should stay here with you?" Sakura asked calling from upstairs.

"Maybe we should stay on the safe side and leave him here with me." Izzy replies. Sakura heaves a bag down the stairs which Izzy leaps to take from her due to its heavy weight, Motimon follows closely behind Izzy.

"Time to go, time to go." Motimon sings in a catchy tune which abruptly stops as the doorbell rings.

"Coming, just a second." Izzy says waiting until Motimon is back up the stairs, Izzy opens the door where Sakura's mum Akari is waiting patiently. Sakura dives up the stairs to sit at the top, out of the way with Motimon, listening to her parent's conversation.

"Hi. Is Sakura ready?" Akari asks.

"Yes, she's all yours for the week."

"This isn't how I wanted things to be Izzy." Akari's tone of voice had changed to a more regretful one.

"But you didn't give me much choice, neither one of us was happy." Izzy snapped back.

"Izzy, you know that's not true." Sakura and Motimon listen carefully from the bottom of the stairs, glancing at one another occasionally.

"Well, you were the one that moved out Akari."

"But I thought you were unhappy. Oh, and I found some of your stuff in the boxes that I took when I moved out. Here." Akari forced a large box into Izzy's arms and then turns to go back to the car where Koki is waiting inside in the driver's seat.

"I wish you wouldn't be like that."

"Izzy…" Muttered Akari.

"I know it's harsh but it is true."

"Sakura, come on let's go!" Akari yells past Izzy.

"Bye Motimon." Whispered Sakura squeezing her partner. "Yes Mum, coming Mum." Sakura then dashes down the stairs, kissing her father goodbye.

"Goodbye my little cherry blossom."

"Bye Dad, I'll see you on Monday at the school gate."

"I can't wait."

"Bye Izzy, I'll see you soon." Akari calls from the car almost hesitating to get in. Izzy waves to Sakura as the car drives off. As soon as Izzy has closed the door Motimon tumbles down the stairs and they head into the computer room.

"Let's go to the digital world Izzy."

"We can only try." Izzy replied navigating his way through numerous pages until he finds a digiport but it fails to open. "Sorry Motimon." He mumbles. "But I do have an email from Willis."

"Who is Willis Izzy?"

"He's a digidestined kid in America."

"What's he say?"

"He wonders if I have seen his eldest daughter M.J."

"Have you?"

"Well no, not personally, but I have spoken to Kari who says that this M.J is staying with her and T.K so she will be in the safest possible hands." Izzy leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling.

**Digital world = The "Dark table"**

Again, the evil shadows are sitting around a dark table, the woman and the boy are having their usual plotting session.

"Do you think Azulongmon managed to successfully entrust the crest to her?" The boy asked.

"We should assume that she has it and we should prepare for the ultimate fight."

"But I don't want to fight them. I want to destroy them!" The boy shouts slamming his fist down on the table.

"Calm it now!" The woman yells out.

"Well, why are they so special, what about me? This world will fall to its knees. It will fall!"

"And I will be at your side to take over the human world."

"All in time my friend."

"I guarantee there will be few complications."

"She better not be able to use or understand the crest's true ability."

"What happens if she does?"

"She'll be able to get here and stop my plans. And she could use it once to restore."

"Well don't worry, she won't get that fat. I have the league of darkness behind me. They won't know what's hit them."

"I put my trust in your hands."

"And we know that the power of unity, trust and determination must not be activated. And we aren't even sure if these are the only ones that can stop us."

"Do not be so pessimistic, we will succeed."

**Ishida household**

Although we've met them before there is the Ishida family. Matt Ishida, the father who adores his children but when we say he became an astronaut that went to Mars, it was a one off trip, but now Matt focuses on being a television weather man though he hates having to do it every week. And Sora is still a fashion designer, and I think she gets most of her inspiration from the various Digimon that she had come across when she was a child. And from the power of friendship and love comes Yuri and Hana. Hana is a girl who has inherited her father's musical ability and her mother's passion for fashion. And Yuri is a boy who idolises his father and wants to be an exact copy of him but instead of being a one off astronaut, he wants to do it professionally.

"Dad! Hana yells as she runs into the house.

"Welcome back you two." Matt smiled as his two favourites girls come back into the Ishida house.

"Mum! Hana!" Yuri ran into the hallway wearing his pyjamas.

"Guess what?" Matt asked.

"What Matt? What is Matt?" Sora replied hanging up her coat.

"The portrait has arrived."

"Oh let's see. I want to see it." Hana rushed to the portrait.

Matt and Yuri pull off the brown paper wrapping and the portrait is revealed. In the portrait Matt and Sora are sitting underneath a tree with Hana and Yuri peeping out from either side of the tree.

"It's so big." Exclaimed Yuri.

"But it certainly is a nice family photo don't you think Matt?" Sora said putting her arms around Matt's shoulders.

"Of course it is, it's all of us." Matt smiled rubbing his nose on Sora's cheek.

"But it would have been even better with Biyomon and Gabumon in the portrait."

"Dad. What's so special about this tree?" Hana asked as she inspected the portrait.

"It's just a very special to me when I was young." Her father replied.

"About?"

"Something secret."

"I know your secret." Yuri squealed.

"Sure you do Yuri." Matt rolled his eyes.

"It's a song."

"You don't know Yuri- Wait a second, how do you know that?"

"Mum!"

"Yuri!? I think it's your bedtime." Sora gasped looking rather flustered.

"Mum was listening to a song in the kitchen when she was designing a new clothes range."

"Was she now?" Matt turns around to look at Sora with raised eyebrows.

"Mum, how come you never told me about your new clothes range?" Hana demanded folding her arms and raising her eyebrows like Matt was.

"I didn't want my ideas to leak like the last time. Not to mention I'm opening a children's line for you and your brother."

"Oh Mum, really? Oh thank you, thank you so much."

"Thank you so much Mum. I love you lots." Yuri beams at his mother.

"Ah, I love you too, my little astronaut." Sora ruffles her son's hair before he leaps onto Matt's lap

"One day, we'll go into space together right Dad?"

"We sure will, when they start up another programme."

"Me, you and our Gabumons."

"Sounds like a great idea." Matt holds his son in a tight embrace

**Ichijouji household**

"So Ken Junior did a superb drawing of Poromon, Minomon, Leafmon, Wormmon and Hawkmon." Ken says as he puts the dirty dinner dishes into the dishwasher.

"As much as I love the drawings he does I'm running out of wall space in his and Anika's bedroom. And I wouldn't dare take down one of Anika's posters, she'd rip my head off twice if she could." Yolei sighed gazing out of the window.

"Don't panic over it Yolei. Why don't we just frame it an put it beside our family photo in the basement office. It makes sense as they are part of the family and it would be out of the way."

"Sounds perfect."

The youngest Ichijouji, Tomi, comes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his mother.

"Will you tell us another Digimon story?" Tomi pleaded with wide eyes.

"Another one?" Ken exclaimed jokily widening his eyes.

"Yes. Yes . Yes! I love them so much. Dark spirals, dark spires, the attack across the world." Tomi got carried away and pranced around the table.

"Do you want to know about the ultimate fight?" Yolei suggested closing the dishwasher door.

"I want to hear about that fight too!" Shouted Ken Junior.

"Why not, it'll be like old times. After Tomi was born." Anika added.

"Come on, pile into my room." Yolei said ushering her children out of the kitchen when Ken grabbed her hand.

"Our room." In the adult's bedroom Anika sits in between Ken and Yolei whilst the younger boys sit at the end of their bed, even their Digimon partners want to hear the story.

"Are you going to tell us a story Ken?" Minomon's child-like voice asks.

"We will if everyone's listening." Ken replied.

"Oh I will, I know I will."

"Well it all started when Oikawa took some children." Yolei begin.

"Who he had put some dark spores into." Ken added, scaring the two younger boys.

"But Oikawa saved our world and the digital world. He wouldn't do something so bad." Tomi protested.

"It was only after he forced his way into the digital world that he saved it." Moaned Anika, glaring at her brother.

"Really?"

"Of course dummy!"

"Anika! Apologise right now." Yolei snapped.

"Geez, I'm sorry."

"Let's get back to the story shall we?" Ken says trying to stop Yolei and Anika from arguing.

"Yes, carry on Ken." Yolei replied taking a deep breath.

"So Oikawa forced his way into the digital world."

"But it wasn't the digital world."

"It was another world. Weird and psychedelic. Strange shapes all over the room." Ken's hands imitate the shapes he remembers.

"I'm scared, I don't like that." Poromon says covering her eyes with her wings.

"Shh Poromon. A voice had called out to us and Gatomon recognised it as Myotismon. But this was evil at its purest."

"No way!" Ken Junior bolted up, moving towards his mother.

"Yes way Ken Junior. This was MaloMyotismon and he was evil." Ken replied.

"You defeated him right?" Tomi pleaded for an answer.

"Of course we did Tomi. He put us in this trance, like a dream. I dreamed that I was back in my old house with none of my brothers or sisters. And it was Hawkmon that helped me to realise the truth." Yolei looked at the ceiling in a reminiscent state.

"But then Davis, XVmon, Raidramon and Flamedramon helped to pull us back to the weird world." Ken added.

"Where he told us that the power of our digi eggs could help us. For your father, kindness. For me, love and sincerity."

"Mmmhhmm."

"Hawkmon then divided into his many forms of Aquilamon, Halsemon and Shurimon. And DNA digivolving with Gatomon into Silphymon."

"Wow!" Tomi gasped.

"What about Wormmon Dad?" Ken Junior asked.

"He became Stingmon, Paildramon, Imperialdramon and Imperialdramon fire mode." Ken explained.

"And then you all blaster MaloMyotismon to smitherings." Ken Junior ranted excitedly.

"We definitely did." Yolei smiles. Anika rolls his eyes a her brother's naivety.

"Wow. You tell a good story but, let's face it, without the others, you wouldn't have defeated MaloMyotismon." Anika exclaimed.

"Anika, don't be so silly, we did it together." Yolei says with a painful tone when Anika storms out of the bedroom.

"Shall I go talk to her honey?" Ken asked.

"Please, she'll listen to you."

**Takaishi apartment**

Kari Takaishi is on the phone talking to Professor Izumi. Kari is just wandering around the house when she goes into the kitchen where Kaito, M.J and Ronin are making a cooked breakfast.

"Yes, M.J has settled just fine, I enrolled her at the boy's school. But I need to show you something important if you wouldn't mind coming over."

"Shall I bring my good, old trusty laptop?" Izzy asked.

"Please, I'll see you later." Kari replies disconnecting the phone and resting in a chair at the kitchen table.

Professor Izzy rummages in boxes where he finds his old laptop which now has a silver, not gold casing. He smiles as he traces the edges of the edge of his laptop. Back at the Takaishi house the children are clearing the dishes away, Kari leans back in her chair.

"Well that truly was a lovely breakfast you three."

"That's okay Mum." Ronin smiles.

"But we did it together anyway." Kaito says putting an arm around M.J and Ronin.

"And thanks for teaching me to do the eggs like that Ronin." Acknowledged M.J as she smiled across Kaito to Ronin.

"Yeah, no problem." Ronin mutters. Kaito strides out of the kitchen to put on his baseball cap and picking up his baseball bat.

"I'm off to baseball practice, see you later." He tipped his hat down to those in the kitchen.

"Score a home run for me." Kari said squeezing his arm.

"And make sure that you run really fast." Nyaromon squeals from the twin's bedroom. Kaito walks out of the house leaving the door open as he sees Izzy coming up to the apartment.

"Kari, good to see you, I came as quick as I could. Erm, what did you need me for?" Izzy asks sounding quite exhausted from jumping up the stairs. Kari turns to look at M.J, clearly hinting for her to get something. M.J leaves and momentarily returns with the crest that she used to wear around her neck. "Interesting, it's a crest and tag, just like ours." Izzy continued.

"It's the crest of joy." Added M.J, handing it over to Izzy. Izzy takes the crest out from the tag and puts it into a USB like part of the laptop, as he sets it down on the table Kari and M.J watch over either side of Izzy.

"It's a crest alright but this one is different." He analysed.

"Different how?" M.J questioned, screwing up her face.

The phone rings causing Kari to go and answer it. Ronin enters and almost takes his mother's place beside M.J.

"Hey Professor Izzy, what you doing here?" Ronin asked tapping Izzy's shoulder.

"I want to see if a digiport will open with the crest."

As much as the spectators and Izzy want the digiport to open, it turns out that it doesn't open. Chatamomon leaps into M.J's arms but she puts him down on the sofa.

"No luck?" M.J asks looking enthusiastically at Izzy.

"Nope, no luck."

"M.J, M.J, are we going to the digital world again?" Chatamomon asks leaping back into M.J's arms, she holds him tightly, squeezing him a little, the crest of joy begins to glow and the digiport opens.

"Prodigious." Gasped Izzy.

"Is it really open Professor Izumi." M.J asks, hoping for a positive response.

"Yes, yes it is."

"We have to take out the crest." Ronin demands, already taking the crest out of the computer and dropping it beside the crest.

"What did you do that for Ronin?" M.J squeaks.

"I had to." Ronin blankly replies.

The crest stop glowing as Izzy puts it back into the tag holding it out to M.J who slips it over her neck.

"I'm sorry guys but that's all I can do for the moment." Izzy sighs.

"It's okay Ronin, I'm sure you did it for a good reason." M.J puffs looking to the floor.

"Trust me, I know I did the right thing." Ronin snaps.

_What is so special about M.J's crest of joy and will the next generation of children ever go to the digital world_


	3. Chapter 3 - Breaking the loop

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

Reviews would be appreciated, I'd love to hear what you think! And I'm open to suggestions too! I hope your enjoying this as much as I am! Sorry for such a late upload, I was away for the week but I've got holiday to whittle out a few more chapters

Chapter 03 = Breaking the loop

"_Dan here, so you've met a completed set of digidestined children. Me, Anika, M.J, Kaito, Ronin, Kiko, Ben, Riki, Kai, Ken Junior, Hana, Sakura, Yuri and Tomi. But we were about to embark on a journey that would take us to places that we could only dream of going to. That was when all of our families gathered at the Tachikawa-Barton mansion. Us digidestined kids were all sitting at a lowered table with our Digimon partners on our laps but we had to act as though they were toys for some of the parents that didn't go to the digital world as a child."_

"So I asked for you all to come here to the Tachikawa-Barton house for a reason. A few months ago I initiated something that I wasn't proud of called a wipe of Digimon from the real world." Izzy started sending confusion, shock and fear throughout the house.

"But you said that you didn't know what had happened." Tai protested as he recalled his earlier conversation with Izzy.

"Well I had to do it Tai."

"But why would you do it? Did you not think that you would lose Tentomon and that everyone else would lose their own Digimon too?" Matt called out across the room, even Sora tried to stop him from saying what everyone was thinking.

"The two world's needed to be separated. But something went wrong. Our Digimon were pulled through to the digital world but not our children's Digimon." Izzy explained, trying to defend himself.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck a Digimon is?" Emi asked flipping her hair out of her face.

"This is ridiculous, if this wipe didn't work then what's to stop people remembering if I can get Emi to remember." Tai paused and takes a deep, deep breath. "Emi, you have forgotten something and you need to remember it. Look at me, do you remember Agumon?" Tai looks deep into Emi's auburn eyes.

"Agumon?" Emi said, staring back at Tai.

"Yeah."

"Agumon, I remember the yellow lizard thing called Agumon." Karin looks to Joe.

"Joe?"

"Yes, do you remember Gomamon? He used to stay and entertain the pets when they were feeling down." Joe remembered Gomamon and all his jokes that were used on the animals.

"You called… You called it the Gomamon charm. Gomamon." Karin smiled but she grabbed him hand so he sat her down in a nearby chair.

"It's okay, I'm proud of you for remembering Gomamon."

"An armadillo. There was an armadillo in the house, you bought some briefcases. You made me make sushi nearly every single day!" Exclaimed Nami cheerfully making Cody laugh and smile.

"Yes, that was Armadillomon." Cody replied. All of the people who were not part of the original digidestined seemed flustered at the fact that something that Izzy had caused them to forget a huge chunk of their lives.

"And these Digimon you have now remembered were your husband's Digimon partners. And these are the Digimon partners of your children sitting right there in their laps." Izzy stretched his hands out to the children who held their in training Digimon close to them.

"They're not toys?" Mai Motomiya asked, sounding completely astonished.

"I'm DemiVeemon, hi!" DemiVeemon exclaimed leaping up onto the back of the sofa where Dan sat.

"Hi. Hello there." Mai quietly said, she was still so confused, astonished and also a little bit scared that she didn't realise it.

"Don't panic mum." Dan added pulling DemiVeemon off of the sofa and back into his lap.

"So what is that thing called Riki?" Emi rubbed her arm awkwardly as she huddled close to Tai.

"He's called Koromon." Riki replied as if there was no confusion whatsoever.

"Ben?" Karin said, encouraging her son to introduce herself to his partner.

"Mum, meet Bukamon."

"A… Er…" Karin uttered, unable to make a sentence.

"And this is a young Armadillomon called Upamon." Cody led Nami closer to their daughter and her Digimon.

"Oh… Is this where my sushi went?" Nami smiled.

"Sushi! I just love sushi!" Upamon shrieked, leaping into the air, Kiko grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"I know that this is a lot to ask but we are counting on all of you to keep this a secret, it cannot be leaked, ever." Izzy stressed every single word that he said. Just then, Sakura's mother Akari was led back into the room by Mimi who showed off her new sleek curled brown locks.

"Izzy?" Akari stammered staring straight at Izzy.

"Akari, when did you get here? I thought you couldn't come." Izzy stuttered, his eyes darting between Akari's hazel eyes.

"I had to, you and Sakura, Koki too, are a big part of my life, you are my life now." Akari came closer to Izzy.

"I think Mum's in zapfly with you Dad." Sakura said, straightening out her clothes as her parents stared at one another. Izzy knelt down behind the place she sat.

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"Yup." Izzy stood up and moved toward Akari who froze to the spot. Mimi appeared suddenly between Izzy and Akari who are in complete adoration with one another but not willing to show it.

"I hate to break this up but… You know." Mimi's eyes drop so that she is unbelievably close to giving them the worst evils of all.

"Yes, right. As I was just saying. This needs to stay a secret. Emi, Karin, Nami, Mai and Akari, we are all relying on you to keep out secret. Now M.J has something we call a crest. I've discovered that it has the potential to open a digiport. In turn, we will once again be able to go to the digital world. But we cannot avoid the truth. Our children have their own path ahead. Their own adventure." Izzy explained. There was a miniature commotion as the parent's realised what Izzy was really incinuating.

"What is Izzy really saying Tai?" Emi gazed up to Tai waiting for an answer.

"Emi, I can't tell you, but I think you know what he means." Tai started.

"No, not Riki. I won't let him go, I won't." Emi yelled.

"But Mum, I want to do this." Riki protested.

"You don't know what you're saying." Emi moved away from Tai.

"Mum, I'm a big boy now. I want to prove to you and Dad that I can be brave and courageous." Riki explained. Tai felt his way to Emi and their hands gripped one another.

"I know this is a difficult decision but I totally understand if you don't want your children to participate." Izzy continued to lead the gathering.

"So can I really go Dad?" Sakura asked facing her father.

"I think that it's your mum's choice Sakura. If it was down to just me, you'd be able to go."

"Mum?"

"I agree with your father." Akari moved forwards smiling at how much her daughter had grown up, remembering the baby girl that she held in her arms eight years ago.

"You do?" Izzy asked almost completely bewildered.

"I do." Akari slowly locked her little pinkie finger around Izzy's. Dan leapt up out of where he was sitting.

"I'm going to the digital world and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to, I understand just how important this is." Mai smiled and a gentle laugh filled the room. Each child gradually agrees to go on this journey. Apart from a few stragglers.

"So does everyone give permission for their children to help save the digital world?" Asked Matt waiting for a replu.

"No! I don't!" Karin snaps as her eyes well up, tears rolled down her face and Mimi rushes to comfort her.

"Mum, please don't cry. I'll be okay and I can look after everyone else if they get hurt." Ben said trying to reassure his mum.

"Non you can't." Karin replies wiping her eyes.

"Karin, I know it's hard to accept but I'm absolutely positive that Ben is ready for this." Joe explained to his distraught wife.

"Ken! I won't let Tomi go." Yolei shouts.

"Why not?" Ken asks.

"Why not? Why not! Because I need him and he needs me."

"Honey, you made a promise to me that you would let go of the children if they needed to go to the digital world."

"I did, I know I did. But Tomi is my baby boy Ken."

"Mrs Ichijouji, if you let Tomi come with us, I'll make it my personal responsibility to look after him." M.J turns around to face the frail mother.

"Really?" Yolei replied, repositioning her glasses.

"You can count on M.J Yolei, I promise." Kari placed her hands on M.J's shoulders.

"Tomi, are you okay with going to the digital world?" Yolei asks the youngest Ichijouji boy.

"I'll go because it'll make me big and strong." Tomi smiled at Yolei who stroked his face.

"I'm so proud of you Tomi."

"See Yolei, he'll be okay." Ken held Yolei close to him.

"Seeing as we all agree-" Izzy continued.

"When do they leave Izzy? Come on, we all know that that's where we are going with this whole gathering." Akari interrupted.

"We'll leave the decision down to you Izzy." Matt decided.

"Hang on a minute, if Karin, Akari, Nami, Mai and Emi can remember the Digimon, what's to stop everyone else from remembering them." Joe asked as he traced the afternoon's events.

"That's because we must have tapped into their subconscious memory and release a part of their memories. It's difficult to explain but it shows that the memory wipe was not quite so successful." Izzy replied.

"When have you planned for the children to go?" Akari asked.

"I would like to say as soon as possible." Izzy replied, their eye's locked tightly.

"But so soon."

"If I could be so blunt, I think we should allow the children to decide whether they go today." T.K added.

"Dan, are you ready to go?" Davis said closing his fists.

"If all these guys are ready, we just got to go today!" Yelled Dan.

"Anika? Ken Junior?" Asked Ken kneeling down to his son's height.

"Ready to go." Ken Junior exclaimed.

"Oh my g-. No! Not if they are going." Anika folded her arms.

"Anika, please, do you understand the importance of this?" Yolei enquired.

"Anika, you need to make this choice by yourself but will you let me say one more thing?" Ken bent over to look at his eldest child.

"What is it Dad?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"No Ken, you can't tell her." Yolei tried to stop Ken but it was no use.

"Yolei, I have to do this."

"Ken…"

"Years and years ago, when I first went to the digital world I had lost my brother Sam. That drove me away from the right path to become the Digimon emperor. Everything went wrong. But when I had the people in this room by my side it helped me. I found a true friend in Davis, Kari, Cody and T.K. And I found a wife in Yolei. It made me a better person and I'm sure if you go then maybe you'll be a better person. Will you please reconsider?" The room fell silent, just waiting for a reply.

"If you think it's the right thing to do, I suppose I could reconsider. I'll go for you Dad." Anika hugged her father and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you Anika." Ken replied resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Now Kaito, Ronin and M.J, are you one hundred per cent positive that you want to go?" T.K asked looking at each child, including M.J who was not his own.

"Ready when these guys are. But we got to do it together." Kaito put his thumbs up to his dad.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Ronin added, putting an arm over his twin's shoulder.

"M.J, although you feel more like a daughter to be, T.K and I aren't your parents but this is your choice. First, I would like you to. You need to, you need to call your dad and tell him what's really going on. I would feel better for you doing it." Kari said letting her maternal instinct shine through.

"I'll do that for you Mrs Takaishi. Come on Chatamomon." M.J holds out her arm and Chatamomon jumps onto her shoulder to follow Kari into another room.

"Well I'm ready to go right now Dad." Kiko declared.

"I never knew that you were so prepared." Cody smiled in adoration at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Well Armadillomon told me all about your adventures and armour digivolving. And DNA digivolving with Angemon." Kiko added enthusiastically.

"Cody, look at what you've done to me and Kiko." Nami folded her arms.

"Hey. This is a choice that she has made of her own free will." Cody laughed.

"Well Ben already wants to go too." Karin added.

"And Riki too." Said Emi. But Mimi and Michael led their son away from the large group.

"Kai, me and your father are-" Mimi started.

"I'll go with them Mum, you don't have to try encourage me to go." Kai replied.

"Please don't be like that Kai." Michael added.

"I'm not trying to be like anything."

"But Kai, we need to be honest with you."

"Me and your Dad are going to have another baby!" Mimi squealed, everyone turned around and stared at them, for Mimi to have another child would have been miniscule, it was a miracle that they had Kai in the first place.

"A brother?" Kai asked.

"Or a sister. But you'll be my number one guy." Michael held his son close.

"Yuri, Hana, do you want to go?" Sora asked.

"I'll go and I can look after Tsunomon." Yuri added.

"And I can take care of Yuri Sora." Tsunomon said joyfully.

"Hana?" Asked Matt.

"I'll take care of Yuri, and of Yokomon." Hana replied.

"That's my girl." Matt says ruffling her hair but she immediately flattens it out, tightening her bunchies.

"So you're all ready to go?" Izzy asked.

"Ready!" The children yell but Kari returns with M.J, her head held high.

"My Dad, doesn't want me to go." She sighs, and all is quiet for a while.

"But you have to. We're a team." Kaito exclaimed.

"We'll need her help." Added Dan.

"Guys, her father has made a decision." Kari silenced the protesting boys.

"I want to be able to communicate with the others. I am as much a part of this as they are. And I know it is hard to believe but deep down, I know it is true. May I open the digiport?" M.J looked pleadingly at Izzy.

"Of course. I can give you this laptop to keep, my old digidestined contraption, and Sakura can take hers." Izzy held out his laptop and M.J put her crest into the laptop.

"The digiport's open. Are you ready?" M.J asked. The digiport activates on the computer screen.

"Good luck everyone." Izzy said.

"Don't forget that we love you so much and will be right with you every step of the way." Mai called out.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these guys." Dan replies as the other children and the their partner Digimon disappear to the digital world.

"No…" Whispers M.J burying her face into Chatamomon's flank. Kari and T.K look at one another, Kari squeezes M.J's shoulders.

"She's really gone?" Asked Akari, her hands on either side of her face.

"Yeah." Izzy bluntly replies. Akari finds her hands squeezing Izzy's who flinches and they let go of each other's hand. "She will be okay, M.J, is something wrong with the digiport?" Just then, the children are shot back into the room in a heap.

"What happened?" Joe exclaimed.

"I don't know." Anika snapped.

"We were on our way there when we hit some kind of barrier, like a force field that sent us back." Dan explained.

"Azulongmon was right, it is me, I have to." M.J whispers within earshot of Kari.

"Mary-Jane, I don't think so, you heard what your father said." Kari protested.

"Please Mrs Takaishi, I have to do to do this, for my dad. For Floramon and Terriermon. For my mum. She would have wanted me to go." M.J shouted. She was so passionate because she had seen her mother's true condition before she died, as she had snuck into her mother's bedroom one night. That night was the night before she died. Her father had tried to keep M.J and her brother out of their mother's room but that didn't stop M.J.

"M.J." Kari sighed.

"Come on Kari, did your mum really want you to go to the digital world?" T.K tried to reassure his wife.

"Well, not the first time."

"But you still went didn't you?"

"I did, but this is different."

"Come on Kari, you know it isn't."

"You're right T.K. M.J, if you feel you have to go then you should go."

"Thank you for understanding Kari." M.J says, Chatamomon leaps back up onto M.J's shoulder as she picks up a sash bag.

"Are we going for real this time?" Chatamomon asks.

"I hope so, you all ready? Stick close together and follow me." M.J says kneeling by the laptop.

"Digiport open." Dan, Anika and M.J yell altogether. They look at each other. Dan and M.J laugh but Anika just seems grumpy. The digiport opens and the new digidestined disappear again. M.J takes the laptop and they disappear, M.J holds the crest, now back in it's tag in front of her as she leads the way.

"No, how can I lose her twice." Akari stammers.

"It's okay she'll be okay." Izzy replied.

The children are now floating towards the digital world in a pathway like tube like that of the Digimon Movie.

"Is everyone okay?" Dan asked spinning himself around to see the others were following closely behind him.

"Let's keep going." Anika shouts to him. The group stick together following M.J until the pathway juts downwards and they fall through the sky into the digital world. The digital world. Falling into the sea. The Digimon partners are seen floating away like bubbles. The digidestined hit the water and struggle to keep afloat. Ben is terrified of water and flails about. Dan helps Tomi keep afloat. Hana and Sakura have clung onto M.J who tries to move over to Yuri. Yuri then disappears underwater.

"Yuri! Yuri, no!" Hana squeals, clinging to M.J as Ben disappears under the water.

"Someone has to help Ben." Ken Junior adds. Ronin and Kaito rush to the rescue fishing Ben out from under the water.

"Calm down Ben, we'll take you ashore." Ronin yells.

"Anika, take Tomi." Dan yells passing Tomi onto Anika who has obliged grudgingly. He then drops his goggles down over his eyes and dives under the water after Yuri. They resurface shortly after.

"Yuri! Yuri, are you okay?" Hana squeals again.

"Everyone, swim ashore now." Shouts Dan as he swims rapidly to the sandy beach. Everyone else struggles to the short and end up wringing clothes out just to get rid of some water. "Anika, why didn't you help us?"

"I'll help you next time Dan."

"I was talking about just then in the water."

"Where's Leafmon?" Wailed Tomi.

"And Minomon too!" Ken Junior scans the beach when he spots the Digimon coming around the edge of the beach. But there is one less Leafmon and one more Minomon.

"I'm not Leafmon anymore Tomi." One of the Minomon's said.

"You're a Minomon now!" Tomi exclaimed.

"But I'm Ken Junior's Minomon so don't get confused." Replied the other Minomon. The two boys and their Minomon run towards each other. And with that, each digidestined is reunited with their partner.

"Nyaromon, we're so glad you all made it." Kaito picks up his little Digimon partner.

"So what do we do now?" Kiko said surveying the coast.

"I propose that we stay here for the night." Ben proposed.

"All in favour." Ronin asks and is responded by the group putting one hand in the air.

"So that's it, all agreed." Kaito said.

"We can take turns doing the night watch tonight." Dan added.

"But no one younger than eleven cannot do the night-watch that is not fair for them to stay up for so long." M.J said defending the younger ones.

"So who takes the first shift?" Asked Anika.

"It's not even dark yet Anika." Dan laughed.

"So who wants to go exploring with me?" M.J offers.

"I'll come with you." Sakura replies hauling Motimon off of the sandy ground.

"Me too. I want to go with M.J." Hana demanded with Yokomon in her arms. And because Hana wanted to go, Yuri had to go and so did Kai and Riki.

"Great, why don't the rest of you-" M.J began to speak again.

"Don't worry, we'll set up a camp." Dan said.

"I've got a great idea for a shelter." Said Ken Junior, racking his mind through all the potential ideas he had.

"And Ken Junior has the best ideas. We'll make the best camp ever." Tomi exclaimed in adoration of his brother who smiled. M.J, Riki, Kai, Hana, Sakura and Yuri climb up the bank away from the beach

"Ben and Kiko, why don't you go and-" Dan started.

"We can make a fire, collect some firewood. It's okay." Kiko replied.

"Yeah, we can use kindling and driftwood from the beach." Ben added. Ben and Kiko walk up the beach with Bukamon and Upamon closely behind. "Kiko, do you think that Upamon will digivolve to an Armadillomon?"

"I don't know. Logically, it'll probably happen. I hope not because I'd like being different and I don't want to be constantly compared with my father."

"You can't be compared with your father. You are two totally different people."

"You know what, when I first met you I thought you were some kind of dork but now, I realise that you are a kind and caring person."

"Errm, thanks."

**The beach camp**

Ken Junior, Dan and Tomi are constructing the shelter. Ronin and Kaito are sitting on the sand whilst Anika stares out to sea.

"Kaito?" Ronin asks.

"Yeah?" His twin replies looking straight at him.

"How come you trust M.J so much?"

"I don't really know. I just felt like I could trust her."

"So how come I don't trust her?"

"Maybe you just need to get to know her more."

"Come on you two, could you lend us a hand?" Dan yelled out to the lazy twins.

"Sure." Ronin said standing up and brushing the sand off of his trousers.

"We'll work a whole lot better if we work as a team." Kaito smiled with a cheesy grin.

"Why don't you come help us Anika?" Called Dan shouted at the girl who stared obliviously at the ocean beside her.

"Not now Dan." Anika protested but Dan was having none of it, he stormed over to where she stood.

"That's it Anika, for the whole time we've been here, you've done nothing but sulk. We're all here together so the least you could do is help out." He shouted

"Well I'm not in the mood to right now so just knock it off." Anika shrieked, so much that even Ben and Kiko heard her! Dan shakes his fists in anger as Anika turns back to face the sea but Tomi puts a hand on one of Dan's fist.

"She's not worth it, you just have to leave her to it." Tomi told him.

"Yeah, now how's the shelter looking?" Dan replied ruffling Tomi's spiked hair.

"Well it's finished now." Ken Junior called out inspecting the finished shelter that had a tent like structure which Dan inspects. It is a large and simple tent with palm leaves layered over it.

"This looks perfect guys. All we need now is a bit of firewood." Dan added.

**Further around the beach**

As Ben and Kiko walk along the beach picking up the large pieces of driftwood. Bukamon and Upamon are heading stones between one another until the stones just plop into the sea. Their two partners can't help but laugh at how well their Digimon got on.

"Do you think that this will be enough?" Ben asks holding up a feeble amount of firewood.

"Just a little bit more I think." Kiko replied. Suddenly she hears a splash from the sea causing her to drop her firewood. "Did you hear that?" Kiko asks with panic rising in her voice.

"Hear what?" Ben asks looking quite confused.

"You know what I mean Ben!" Kiko protests, insisting Ben is playing tricks on her.

"No really, what was it?"

"There is definitely something in the water." Kiko declares gathering her firewood into one pile.

"It was. It was. Nothing. It was nothing." Kiko moves closer to the water with utter caution. "Come away from the water Kiko. I don't like the water. I hate the water. I'm terrified of the water.

"You're just being silly, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kiko giggles but holds most of it back as not to make Ben upset.

"But you must be scared of something too." Ben reminds Kiko.

"Kiko's right Ben, there is something in the water." Bukamon says squinting his eyes at the ocean.

"I know there is!" Shouts Kiko.

"Watch out Kiko!" Shrieks Upamon. A Gizamon jumps out of the sea at Kiko who falls back on to the sand. Upamon bounds to Kiko's side. "Kiko, Kiko. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Upamon." Kiko says rubbing her ankle.

"Kiko, what shall we do?" Ben exclaims watching the Gizamon.

"You have to go and warn the others Ben. Me and Upamon will take care of this Digimon." Kiko yells waving her arm to make him run away.

"Be careful." Ben pleaded stumbling around the bend of the beach. Kiko stretches her arm out to one side taking up a fighting stance.

"Show him what you got Upamon."

"Right." Gizamon lunges at Upamon. "Shock shout." Upon this attack, the sound wave hits Gizamon who only really moves about a centimetre to the left.

"Spiral saw." Gizamon spins towards Upamon, hitting him head on.

"Upamon, no!" As Kiko lets out a short scream, a bright sunflower yellow orb appears in Kiko's hand as she catches Upamon in her other hand. "Are you alright Upamon?"

"Mmmhmm. I'll protect you Kiko. Oh my, look, it's a digivice." And like Upamon says, right there in Kiko's other hand is a yellow rimmed digivice.

"This means. Are you ready Upamon?" Upamon nods and the Gizamon readies itself for another attack. "Digivolve Upamon!"

"Upamon digivolve to Bearmon."

Kiko screams at the bear who stands in front of her. He has chocolate brown fur topped with a blue cap with "Bears" scrawled out across it. Then across his chest and wrapped around his wrists are belts. But Kiko stumbles back, falling onto the sand. Gizamon leans back on his hind legs ready to attack.

"Spiral saw."

"Kiko, get out of the way!" Bearmon calls but is struck with considerable force by Gizamon.

"Get away from me!" Screams Kiko scattering sand as she scrambles back up the beach.

"Kiko, I'm still Upamon."

"I don't like you, I don't like bears."

"Karate fist!" Gizamon is sent tumbling across the sand but eventually gives in, swimming back into the ocean. "We won, Kiko, we won!" Bearmon leaps up in the air in celebration. Dan, Anika and Ben come running around the corner of the beach.

"Stay away from me." Screams Kiko.

"Kiko, get away from that Digimon." Anika shouts.

"But I'm Kiko's partner Digimon." Bearmon protested cowering away.

"Huh?"

"What!?" Ben murmurs.

"I'm Bearmon Ben and I digivolved from Upamon." Bearmon explains.

"No way, congratulations Kiko!" Dan exclaims but Kiko lets out a wail and he just rubs his head awkwardly, not even knowing what to do. But Ben, he does and all he does is put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kiko, what's wrong?" Ben asks.

"I don't like, I hate, no, I'm terrified of bears." Kiko wailed causing Bearmon's head to drop.

"Four leg kick!" Gizamon yells.

"Watch out." Dan yells pulling Anika back.

"Bear roll." Bearmon shouts as he tumbles through the air, rolling straight into Gizamon.

"Awesome." Anika said punching the air.

"He's protecting me?" Kiko whispers as Gizamon disappears into the sea and further away. Kiko sees that Bearmon is panting heavily.

"I have to protect you Kiko. You're my partner and your digivice symbolises that connection." Bearmon turns to face Kiko who holds the sunflower yellow digivice close to her heart. "I'm sorry that you don't like me Kiko, that I scared you."

"I am sorry too Bearmon, it'll just take some time getting used to you being a, you know, a bear."

"What's digivolving like Bearmon?" Dan's partner, DemiVeemon asks.

"It's funny but I felt a really strong connection with Kiko." Bearmon explained to the eager in training Digimon.

"How come Upamon didn't digivolve into Armadillomon like everyone expected?" Dan asked rubbing his chin.

"I guess the natural course of Digimon digivolutions have been altered to what it traditionally would be." Ben suggested.

"Are you saying that my DemiVeemon won't digivolve to a Veemon like my dad's."

"Well it is a fifty fifty chance. We'll just have to wait and see." Just over Ben's shoulder on the cliff top you can see the woman and the boy who talk in the shadows.

"So was that part of your plan?" The woman asks.

"I want to see how far I can push them."

"So did you alter the genetics if their Digimon?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

**Near the river**

M.J and her little group are walking along a river, it's peaceful and quiet. Hana and Sakura walk on either side of M.J listening to everything she says. Riki and Kai walk slowly behind them as Yuri runs ahead with Tsunomon making Hana uneasy.

"Do you think that we will get crests of our own M.J?" Hana asked.

"I'm absolutely positive that you will get a crest." M.J smiled looking down at the curious yet hopeful girl.

"Well I'm going to get the crest of courage, just like my Dad." Riki exclaimed.

"Which crest did your mum get Kai?" Sakura asked looking over her shoulder at Kai.

"Oh, my mum? She got the crest of sincerity." Kai replied shyly.

"My mum and dad got the crests of love and friendship." Yuri said, now walking alongside his sister Hana.

"So you all want to be just like your parents were?" M.J asked.

"That would be totally awesome because then I'd have a mega level Digimon called WarGreymon to fight with." Riki squealed.

"Wow, what do you think Chatamomon will digivolve to M.J?" Hana asked the older girl.

"One day he'll digivolve into a ferocious beast with a heart of purity." M.J replies.

"Oh. Oh."

"What's wrong Hana?" M.J stops and looks at Hana.

"I don't know, I feel that we are being watched or that the others are in trouble."

"Maybe we should go back to make sure." Yokomon suggested.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." M.J replies. Sakura, Yuri, Hana, Kai and Riki run towards the beach with their Digimon partners. Riki and Kai suddenly just stop.

"We should go back and check that M.J's okay." Suggested Riki looking back in the direction he had come.

"Right." Agreed Kai. So the two boys went back and hid in a bush, peering through a small gap.

"Do you think it has been following us?" M.J asked her partner.

"It's nearby."

"At least the others are safe." M.J replied, completely relieved over her actions. Riki and Kai, the two menaces, try to move closer but a pair of black claws grabs them, pulling them back, M.J spins to the direction of the rustle. "No, no you!" Gasps M.J with a face full of fear.

_Who is the beast that is hiding in the bushes, a friend or foe?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Let's move out

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

Reviews would be appreciated, I'd love to hear what you think!

Chapter 04= Let's move out

"_Anika Megumi Ichijouji speaking, geez, one day I was the odd one out at school, the next I'm the leader of some digidestined group as my mum and dad call us. We've started our first trip to the digital world, it's boring at the moment. We set up a camp on the beach but when Kiko and Ben went looking for firewood something called a Gizamon attacked them. Upamon digivolved into a Bearmon but elsewhere, someone or something had kidnapped Kai and Riki."_

**The opening of the forest**

M.J is constantly calling out to the direction of the rustle, looking over her shoulder, Chatamomon darts about the clearing. M.J automatically thought the worst, someone has taken those children I had sent back to the beach.

"Leave them alone, they've done nothing wrong." She called out.

"It's him alright." Chatamomon said with clear knowledge.

"Shall we digivolve Chatamomon?"

"Mmmhmmm." M.J takes out a fuschia rimmed digivice and holds it out in front of her.

"Go Chatamomon!" She shouts.

"Chatamomon digivolve to Pawmon!" A grey cat with a blue neck scarf stands on its two back legs in front of his partner.

"Eye of nightmare!" A creepy voice calls out from the direction of movement. A dark cloud with two yellow slits for eyes hurtles through the trees and bushes towards M.J and Pawmon who rolls to separate sides.

"It's Dracmon Pawmon! Be careful!" M.J shouts as she has come out of the roll in a crouch.

"Right."

"Look out!"

Dracmon leaps out of the bushes holding Kai and Riki, Tanemon and Koromon have been knocked out cold.

"Oh perfect, it is you! Just as I thought." His voice had a sting to it, every word sounding like a snake in a way.

"Tail slash!" Yelled Pawmon spinning in a quick circle.

"No Pawmon, that is wrong!" Dracmon declares as if he knows all about Pawmon's attack. As Pawmon's tail rushes towards Dracmon he throws Kai to the right, pulling Riki to the left.

"Leave them out of this Dracmon, they've done nothing wrong." M.J yells.

"Why should I, tell me why?"

"Pummel claw!" Pawmon tries to catch Dracmon off guard but fails miserably. Dracmon somersaults over Pawmon dragging Riki with him. Pawmon is on the ball and turns quickly, heading straight for Dracmon.

"Undead fang." Dracmon's evil laugh echoes through the forest, the attack hits Pawmon square in the stomach and Pawmon freezes up. The colour in M.J's face is completely drained, exactly like her partner.

"No, Pawmon. No!" She screams.

"You foolish child, you are no match for me."

**The beach**

"Dan! Kaito! Ronin! You have to help M.J, something's wrong!" Hana yells frantically.

"Come on Hana, show us the way." Dan leaps to his feet.

"Look after the others Anika, keep them all here." Ronin yells following Hana up the bank.

"What? Oh come on." Anika shouts causing the younger children to star at her with anxiety. Dan and the twins follow Hana as she leads the way.

"Will we save M.J Dan?" DemiVeemon asked gleefully.

"Maybe one of us will digivolve." Tokomon added.

"Come on DemiVeemon." Dan urged.

**The opening**

"You have to get out of here, if Tanemon gets hurt he could get deleted." M.J says pulling Kai to his feet.

"I'll go but only for Tanemon's sake." Kai declares willingly taking the sleeping Tanemon in his arms and running for the beach.

"Riki are you okay?"

"I'm fine but what about Pawmon?" Riki calls out, struggling to free himself from Dracmon's grip, and the Digimon has been silent for some time now.

"I don't know Riki." M.J whispers looking to where Pawmon who has been frozen to the spot. "Pawmon, you have to fight this. Please. Pawmon, please!"

"Oh quite your whining!" Dracmon demands releasing Riki and launching himself at M.J.

"No!" Kaito runs into view.

"Leave her alone!" Dan shouts as he stops in the clearing. A bright red light sphere appears in front of Dan.

"What the-?" Ronin murmurs to himself.

"It's your digivice Dan!" M.J yells before swiftly cartwheeling out of the way of Dracmon.

"Wow!" Kaito gasps in admiration.

"Pawmon, snap out of it!"

"We have to do something." Yells Dan, scratching with his hair and holding his digivice in the other hand.

"Digivolve Dad, do it now!" Screams M.J making the others jump, Dan blushes awkwardly. Hana squeezes Ronin's hand as she hides behind him and his twin.

"DemiVeemon digivolve." Dan yells.

"DemiVeemon digivolve to Veemon." A Veemon identical to Davis' Veemon stands poised in front of Dan. "Vee head butt."

"Oh right a Veemon, just like my dad!" Dan punched the air. Veemon hits Dracmon square in the stomach. The power causes Dracmon to hit the tree behind him. "Nice one partner!"

"Thanks!" Veemon squeaks before continuing to fight Dracmon, dodging punches and swiping hands. M.J scrambles toward his frozen rookie Digimon.

"Pawmon, please, if you can hear me, you have to fight this." M.J weeps. She gasps as her partner Pawmon de-digivolves into Chatamomon.

"You see, he's too weak to enough fight it." Dracmon says, M.J is angry and grits her teeth tightly.

"Vee head butt!" Another attack by Veemon lands on Dracmon who suddenly disintegrates into pixels until he is no longer there. This is the new version of reconfiguration as far as the children are aware.

"Veemon you did it!" Dan cries, but Hana is not as happy as she buries her face into Ronin's side.

"Congratulations Veemon." Tokomon adds.

"He he, thanks Tokomon!" Veemon gives the others a thumbs up. They all turn to star at M.J watching, the ground. There is a cat's face, which is Chatamomon baby form called Chatamon. M.J fumbles her for her digivice and unhooks it from her belt. She clasps it in her hands and presses to her lips. A fuchsia light erupts from her digivice. M.J shuts her eyes tightly and the older boys gasp. Hana's jaw drops open.

"Pawmon's back!" Veemon cries.

"Pawmon!" M.J laughs throwing her arms around Pawmon.

"I'm so sorry M.J, I really tried to fight it but I'm just not that strong yet." Her rookie Digimon told her.

"Pawmon, he came back, Pawmon came back." Hana gasped.

"Yes Hana, it really did, thank you." M.J said but Hana couldn't seem to think why the older girl that she hadn't known too long had thanked her. Riki and Kai approach M.J with an upset expression on his face.

"We're really sorry M.J." Kai starts.

"We should have listened to you rather than ignore you." Riki added.

"Don't worry you two, everything's alright." M.J stands up and pulls them close into a hug, but this time she feels them hugging her.

"Let's get back to the camp, the others will be wondering where we are." Ronin suggests, partially glaring at M.J.

**The camp**

"Oh my gawd, DemiVeemon digivolved to Veemon. That is so totally awesome." Tomi said as he noticed the Veemon coming his way.

"Join the rookie's crew today." Kiko says seeing that Dan and M.J had a rookie Digimon like she did. She puts her hand up to high five Dan who just stares at her hand before awkwardly tapping it.

"Dan, I'm hungry." Moaned Yuri.

"That's perfect timing, whilst Dan left, I found some food." Ken Junior exclaimed producing a set of fresh eggs and a strange edible looking seaweed.

"Cool, we can heat up the seaweed over the fire and boil the eggs in their shells on a stick." Kai suggested, remembering how her mum used to come up with some crazy concoctions.

"Errghh. That sounds disgusting Kai. Are you really sure? That just doesn't sound too tasty." Kiko's face screwed up at the thought Kai's menu.

"Trust me, sometimes my mum can make some disgraceful dishes even though she's meant to be a TV cook." Kai explained trying to reassure Kiko.

"You should also see the concoctions that my gran comes out with Kiko." Riki remembered all the things that his gran, Tai and Kari's mum had tried to get them, Ronin and Kaito to try. After setting up a fire the children tuck into the seaweed and egg sticks. The younger ones begin to play in the shallow water as the older ones muck about, well, not Anika. She and Poromon just watched the ocean. As the younger ones calm down and settle around the campfire they watch it until it fizzles out.

"Oh come on, I told you not to mess about with the fire." Anika yells at the other digidestined descendants.

"Anika, you do know that it just might not be the others fault." Poromon says in her usual squeaky voice.

"Poromon!" Shouts Anika.

"So Dan?" Tomi attempts to change the conversation before things get too out of hand which irritates Anika to the brink.

"What's up little dude?" Dan replies smiling at the youngest member of the digidestined group.

"If Veemon digivolved from DemiVeemon just like your dad's Digimon, does that mean my Minomon will digivolve to Wormmon."

"Well I don't know kid. You gotta remember that Kiko's Upamon digivolved to Bearmon yet her dad's Upamon digivolved into an Armadillomon."

"Oh yeah."

"Don't worry Tomi, one day I'll be a strong Digimon too." Tomi's Minomon added sitting in Tomi's lap.

"It wouldn't have mattered even if you were weak. The fact that you digivolved would be fantastic." Tomi smiled.

"Will I digivolve to Salamon?" Nyaromon said from Kaito's shoulder.

"Nyaromon, you know you'd be the best Salamon ever." Kaito grinned.

"And I'll be the best Patamon right Ronin." Tokomon looks up to Ronin with hopeful and gleeful eyes.

"Yeah, you will." Ronin smiles noticing Kiko hold Dan's sleeve loosely as Bearmon sits on her other side.

"I'm sorry Kiko, if I could be an Armadillomon I would, because if it made you brave and less scared I would do anything, I'd do anything for you." Bearmon started to speak.

"You would?" Kiko asks gripping Dan's sleeve more, so much that Dan squeaks.

"you know, I think he would Kiko." Dan whispered.

"Digimon rarely tell lies, especially to their partners." Veemon added.

"Take my hand Kiko." Bearmon asks of his partner. She moves cautiously closer to Bearmon.

"Go on Kiko. Bearmon would never force you to do anything that would put you in harm's way." M.J adds as she watches. Kiko's eyes close as she reaches out her hand towards Bearmon. He puts his paw out just underneath Kiko's hand. Her hand finds itself on Bearmon's paw and her hand slightly retracts but she relaxes and holds Bearmon's paw.

"I feel fur, soft fur." Kiko said as she traced the paw of Bearmon. Suddenly she throws her arms around Bearmon.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry, I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I let my feat get in the way of the relationship that we are meant to have." Kiko smiled.

"Well done Kiko!" Hana congratulates her fellow digidestined friend.

"Thank you Hana."

As it goes gradually dark and cold. The younger ones begin to yawn, Even Tomi and Yuri are asleep.

"Let's get these two into the shelter." Dan says. Dan lifts Tomi up and puts him down in the shelter. M.J goes to pick up Yuri.

"I don't want to wake him. He looks so peaceful." M.J adds stroking his cheek.

"I'll get him. Yuri, wake up Yuri." Dan pokes the younger boy awake.

"What is it Dan?" Yuri asks.

"You need to get some proper sleep in the shelter."

"But I don't want to."

"Come on Yuri, you have to get some sleep in case a Digimon attacks." M.J explains

"But then I won't be able to fight."

"Yuri, please don't argue with me!"

"Why? You're not my mother." Yuri shouts making M.J gasps staring wide eyed at Yuri.

"Yuri! Apologise! Right now!" Hana shouts, and this was unusual, Hana rarely ever got angry, and it was a one in a million if she was angry at her brother Yuri. They loved each other, they got on so unbelievably well.

"No!"

"Yuri…" Hana stares at Yuri, it was the first time she had seen him flip out. He did it more as a toddler but their mother Sora nearly always knew what to do every time he had a tantrum.

"I'm sorry M.J I just don't like people trying to be like a mum to me. I only have one mum. And that is Sora Ishida, partner of Biyomon and owner to the crest of love."

"It's okay, it's okay…" M.J says, accepting the apology from the younger Ishida child.

"Come on everyone, we need our sleep." Hana beams gazing up at the bright moon. The younger ones get into the shelter cuddling up to their partner Digimon leaving Dan, Anika, M.J, Ronin, Kaito, Kiko, Ben and their own Digimon partners.

"So who wants to take the first night shift?" Ronin sighs.

"Well I don't mind." Adds Kaito.

"Well we could do it in pairs for the first night." Suggests Dan.

"Why don't I… Me and Kaito take the early shift." Ronin proposes looking towards his twin.

"I'll do the late shift." M.J and Dan say in complete unison. Dan looks away awkwardly.

"So its sorted." Ben claps his hands together.

"And that means me, Ben and Anika can do the night watch tomorrow." Kiko smiles heading for the shelter.

"Sounds like a plan, have fun you two. Wake us up the moment you suspect trouble." M.J shakes her finger at the twins.

"You can count on us." Kaito smiles.

"Right…" Ronin murmurs as the others disappear into the shelter.

"One day this place will be extinct from the threat of evil."

"And as the children of light and hope there is nothing that won't stop us."

"Okay then Ronin."

"But remember Ronin, where there is light, there must also be darkness." Tokomon reminds Ronin.

"That's true Tokomon, I guess I never thought about it that way." Ronin hugs Tokomon.

_Later that evening at the switchover for the night watch_

Kaito strides up to the shelter, peering in to see his companions huddled together.

"Dan, wake up Dan."

"Is it time for us to switch over already?" Mumbles Dan rubbing his eyes and the mist from his goggles.

"Unfortunately for you." Kaito shrugs his shoulders as Dan clambers out of the shelter to see M.J already sitting on the sandy beach with Pawmon by her side. Veemon sits beside Pawmon as Dan sits beside M.J.

"Why did I agree to this?" Dan sighs.

"Because you are like the leader of these guys." M.J replies.

"What?" Asks Dan wrinkling up his nose.

"Come on Dan, you know that it's true. They all look up to you. You are the eldest. You wear the goggles of the leaders. The others look up to you. And you are a born leader. Anyone could tell you that."

"Really sometimes I feel that I have just grown up being able to fend for myself." Dan referred to the times that he would be alone at home. The silver moon moves across the sky and M.J finds herself asleep on Dan's knee.

"Dan! You shouldn't have let me sleep."

"I-. Pawmon wouldn't let me wake you either." Dan says, yet Pawmon curled up like a real cat by M.J's feet.

"Well, it'll be morning soon so I better stay awake for a little while."

"Don't feel bad M.J." Veemon assured M.J as the other digidestined eventually wake up one by one.

"That was a lovely night's sleep." Sakura says stretching her arms out, just like Motimon is.

"You actually got some sleep in that dump of a shelter?" Anika snips at Sakura's comment, Ken Junior's face fills with anger.

"Now that's just rude Anika." He shouts, but the Minomon on his shoulder nuzzles her neck.

"Take no notice of her Ken Junior." Minomon whispers.

"Well say goodbye to your first home of the digital world. We habe to leave here." M.J says, taking the palms off of the shelter.

"But why?" Ken says taking back the palms that M.J is throwing off.

"In case someone's been following us. We need to move out." Kaito explains.

"Let's move out!" Dan yells causing the group to walk alongside the river where Dracmon had attacked M.J and Pawmon with Anika steaming ahead.

"Come on guys, keep up!" She shouts with her arms folded and her foot tapping on the ground.

"Give it a rest Anika." Snaps Kiko who cannot stand Anika acting the way she is.

"She can really be a difficult person can't she?" Ben asked Kiko quietly when they suddenly walk straight into Anika who grabs Ben's shirt by the collar.

"You want to say that to my face Ben Kido?" She yells gritting her gritting her teeth.

"No, no I don't."

"That's what I thought, and don't you forget it."

"Let go of him Anika." Kiko says gripping one of Anika's arm.

"Butt out of it Kiko!" Demands Anika.

"Stop it!" Kiko shouted, her hand hurtling through the air and slap! It hits Anika square in the cheek who begins to shout something at such a rate that no one can understand a thing that she says.

"Oh will you just shut up Anika!" Ken Junior screams at the top of his lungs. Everyone's heads turn to face Ken Junior and back to Anika who lets go of Ben. She strides towards her brother with her palm poised in the air, M.J leaps out in front of Ken Junior at the last possible moment. The clap echoes throughout the forest.

"Anika!" Tomi yells.

"Oh M.J, M.J, are you sure you're okay?" Hana asks putting a hand on one of M.J's arms. "Oh my, M.J, your cheek is so red."

"Put some of the water from the river on your cheek." Ben instructs and M.J who obeys putting water on her cheek.

"I don't understand girls sometimes." Ronin sighs.

"Be quiet Ronin." He twin snaps kneeling beside M.J who Is wincing at the water on her cheek. Ben comes to check up on her.

"I know it hurts but it'll hurt in the long term." Ben explains, showing the knowledge that his father and mother hold.

"Why did you step out in front of Ken Junior?"

"I can't say why, I felt I had to. For both Ken Junior and Anika." M.J explains.

"Wekk it was really brave of you M.J. No one has ever stood up to Anika before." Ken Junior told M.J throwing his arms around M.J.

"Ken Junior, it's okay."

"Guys. Did anyone see where Anika went?" Kaito asked looking around the rest of the digidestined.

"She's gone." Hana states.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sakura asks huddling close to the others.

"Come on guys, if she has left us, she'll have to survive on her own for a bit. Besides, Poromon will protect her." Dan told the others, trying to reassure them that moving on was the best possible thing that they could do.

"It doesn't feel right though." Replies the youngest of them all, Tomi.

"What do you mean? She was horrible to us back home." Ken Junior asked.

"But she'll always be our sister Ken Junior."

"But she doesn't act like it sometimes."

"Sometimes a sister can be the best thing for you." Yuri adds to the conversation.

"Thank you little brother." Hana hugs his younger brother.

"Come on guys, let's keep going." Veemon says. The group walks on, Tomi is continuously looking over his shoulder to see if his sister would return but she never did. The group then reach a huge opening which is kinda like a field.

"Look, it's a fortress." Yuri yells, running towards it.

"That is so cool, can we go have a look inside. Please, please Dan, please!" Riki squealed.

"Well, I want to go and check it out too." Dan yells chasing after Riki and Yuri.

"Me and Kaito will go too for back up." Ronin added. The boys, all except Ben, Kai, Ken Junior and Tomi head towards the fortress which has a stone like structure.

"Do you think they'll be alright Ben?" Kai asked watching his best friend Riki disappear into the fortress.

"We can only hope so Kai." Ben replied. Tanemon stumbles over to Kai's feet.

"Don't worry Kai, their partner will protect them." Tanemon told his own partner.

"You got that right Tanemon." Bukamon bounces about the boys.

"Something still doesn't see, right." Hana mumbles to herself, Kiko taps her on the back.

"Quit being so negative all of a sudden Hana."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise I said that out loud."

"We should wait until the others come out, we don't want to put anyone else in danger." Ben said with everyone's safety at heart.

"Sounds like a good plan Ben." Kiko smiled.

"You know Ben, sometimes you can be a really cashanee person." Sakura told Ben.

"You're not talking to your dad Sakura."

"I mean caring."

"You know you could have just said that Sakura." Hana says putting an arm around Sakura.

"Now Hana's being a zimcat." Motimon added to the conversation.

"But she doesn't mind it Motimon." Sakura corrected her in training Digimon.

"You really are a one of a kind." Kiko said.

**Inside the fortress**

"It's so big in here." Dan exclaims in awe of the fortress' size.

"And it echoes too, echo, echo!" Yuri squeals. Yuri's call echoes throughout the hallways when they suddenly hear heavy footsteps in the distance. Dan, Yuri, Riki, Veemon, Tsunomon and Koromon leap into an indentation of the wall. Ronin, Kaito and their two in training Digimon continue cautiously along the corridor.

"Where are you go-" There is a scream as Dan's division are sent back behind the indented wall they are standing in front of.

"What the? Where did they go?" Ronin says with confusion in his voice.

"They just disappeared." Kaito stated the obvious.

"We'll just have to carry on and see if we can find them."

As they carry on walking around the corridors where it is densely lit by old rusted melted candelabrums with tall red thin candlesticks. It is silent until heavy footsteps are suddenly heard.

"Someone's coming this way." Nyaromon whispered.

"And something's following us." Tokomon added.

"Do you think it's a Digimon?" Tokomon's partner adds.

"Ronin, they're coming for us." Kaito replies.

"It's probably just Dan and the other kids trying to scare us."

The twins watch in anticipation as the shadow appears up the front behind and in front of them.

"I'll protect both of you." Nyaromon assures the twins.

"And me too." Agrees Tokomon.

"Look, it looks just like a black pawn chess piece." Ronin yells pointing to a Digimon matching his description.

"And there's another in white." Kaito added.

Black PawnChessmon and White PawnChessmon appear at either end of the corridor.

"We have to do something, now!"

"That's a Black PawnChessmon, he's going to be tough to beat." Tokomon said analysing his opponent.

"And that one is White PawnChessmon." Nyaromon appears. Ronin and Kaito stand back to back facing their partner.

"Watch out for his attacks Tokomon!" Ronin yells.

"You too Nyaromon." Kaito shouted soon after his brother's battle cry.

"Pawn spear." Black PawnChessmon cries throwing his spear. It flies through the air towards Tokomon.

"Get out of the way Tokomon." Ronin yells. Tokomon scuttles out of the way as the spear hits where he was originally standing.

"Bubble blow." Tokomon spews his bubbly attack which hits Black PawnChessmon who appears completely unaffected.

"You gotta keep fighting Nyaromon." Kaito shakes his fists. A bright lemon yellow sphere appears in front of him, the digivice drops into his hand as a bright green sphere appears in front of Ronin. The twins look at one another and grin. "Nyaromon digivolve!"

"Tokomon digivolve!" Screams Ronin.

"Nyaromon digivolve to Salamon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon."

"Oh yeah!" Ronin says high fiving his brother.

"Just like mum and dad's Digimon!" Kaito adds.

"Are you ready Patamon?" Ronin looks to Patamon.

"Ready!" Patamon replies flapping his wings.

"Salamon?" Asks Kaito looking to his partner.

"Yes!"

"Boom bubble! PA!" The air bubble bounces off of Black PawnChessmon.

"Sledge crash." Salamon rams into White PawnChessmon who falls to the ground but leaps back up momentarily.

"Oh no! Try it again Salamon!" Yells Kaito with complete frustration.

"Puppy howling!"

"Boom bubble, pa!" The two attacks suddenly stop as they head towards the PawnChessmons but are pulled together, the twins dive aside and the two attacks crash into one another.

"What happened there?" Ronin asked.

"I don't know, just don't attack separately, you need to work together. Attack at the same time." Kaito informed the two rookie digimon.

"Go on give it a try."

"Boom bubble. Pa!"

"Puppy howling!"

The two attacks collide and are amplified so that when it hits White PawnChessmon whose data disintegrates before the twin's very eyes.

"Quick guys, the other PawnChessmon." Kaito calls. Salamon leaps into the air.

"Boom bubble, pa!" Patamon calls out. The burst of air sends Salamon hurtling through the air towards the Black PawnChessmon.

"Sledge crash." Salamon howls causing the Black PawnChessmon to break apart, their armour shatters down in front of Salamon before disintegrating into data.

Wahey!" Ronin punches the air.

"We did it!" Kaito yells.

"Well, me and Patamon did it." Corrects Salamon.

"But you guys wouldn't have digivolved without me and Ronin."

**The prison cells of the fortress**

Dan, Riki and Yuri had been captured by a mysterious knight and are imprisoned within iron cell. Their Digimon had been shoved into metal crates, just like a prison cell in a box, Digimon brutality at its worst!

"I can't believe that this happened to us." Dan shouts slamming the bars of his prison cell repeatedly as if he is exerting his physical strength.

"We are the digidestined, they can't do this." Wailed Yuri.

"But that wouldn't stop him. They probably want to destroy us." Riki said calmly.

"No. We will defeat them before that happens!" Dan shouts at Riki as he know it would upset Yuri but it is too late.

"I don't want to be destroyed!" Squeals Yuri with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Yuri. Yuri. Listen. Don't cry. It'll be okay, I'll protect you." The in training Digimon of Yuri's tells him with a comforting tone but it is not enough.

"Someone's coming." Riki whispered abruptly.

"Quiet guys." Koromon adds and heavy, heavy footsteps can be heard, multiple footsteps can be heard.

"Do you think it is that Digimon that put us in here?" Yuri cries.

"Cry all you like puny child but it cannot stop me from doing what must be done." The musky voice booms from the entrance of the prison cell.

"Oh no, it's Knightmon." Koromon squeaks for Knightmon is a champion level Digimon.

**A base, elsewhere on the island the digidestined are on**

There is a steel desk with a young guy sitting comfortably on a chair behind it.

"The children's Digimon are digivolving quickly aren't they?" The young man pauses. "QueenChessmon, have the children found the fortress?" the young man continues to speak as the chess piece modelled by the queen enters the room.

"Well of course, I've made sure of it, and in the process, two digivolutions took place. But I am now too weak to fight after being ambushed by the witch and her minion."

"But do you trust that your alleged ally KnightChessmon not to put the children in harm's way? Or the witch's hand for that matter."

"He will not be pleased that I have sacrificed two PawnChessmon in the process."

"Oh, but my dear QueenChessmon, do you understand the true importance of the fortress?"

"I've heard rumours, do you truly believe the rumours?"

"I have my opinions."

"Well, I hope you have the right opinion."

"For both of our sakes, so do I."

The room suddenly shakes and the guy and QueenChessmon look towards the sealed steel sliding door.

"Do you think that it is possible that they finally got through our last defence?" QueenChessmon asked, hoping that what was happening was not really happening.

"How could they? It was Professor Izumi who worked and set up the defence algorithms. They have been working well for so long for them to be knocked down so easily."

"Quick you, you must get. Out of here. If she finds you. Who knows what could happen."

The young man looks up and notices the open ventilation shaft but the building is quite high.

"Give me a boost." The man demands standing on the steel desk. QueenChessmon gets onto the table and she throws the young man into the shaft which he slips agilely into. "Come on QueenChessmon." He extends his hand down to QueenChessmon.

"No, you must leave. I will hold her off with what little energy I have left."

"No QueenChessmon, I need you."

"But the digidestined will need you more, you must go, now!" There is a miniscule eruptions which causes the man to shut the ventilation shaft. Through the hole in the wall climbs the mysterious woman and boy.

"Oh, it's you. Now tell me where he is." The woman demands.

"Clearly he's not here." QueenChessmon replies taking up a defensive stance.

"Enough of your games." The woman clicks her fingers. "KingChessmon, finish the queen off."

KingChessmon steps up to the woman and turns to face QueenChessmon.

"You betrayed me, you traitor."

"Now, now, I think this is called a stalemate." The woman cackles at her own joke though it doesn't really make total sense.

"Really? Because I'm calling it checkmate. Grand cricket!" QueenChessmon throws her sword and it pierces KingChessmon's chest, the sword drops to the floor as KingChessmon's data disintegrates. QueenChessmon is panting heavily propping herself up against the table.

"Oh wow, someone has gotten for powerful." The woman shrieks and shouts an attack which hits QueenChessmon. QueenChessmon falls to the floor and and her crown rolls off of her head away from her body. The man in the vent shaft rubs his eyes as a tear drops through the shaft when the crown stops and falls flat.

_Who is the man that QueenChessmon has sacrificed herself for? And what is going to happen to the digidestined children?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Raise the flag

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

Thank you to everyone that has been reading any of my stories, I may not be the most popular writer but I'm surprised how many people have been visiting my fanfiction! Thanks again, please leave reviews, I want to know what you think of the different digivolutions, reviews, criticism and comments please.

Chapter 05= Raise the flag

"_Kaito Takaishi, hi there, so after Dracmon was defeated we decided to move out of our first camp and away from the beach when we found some old stone fortress. Then Dan, Riki and Yuri couldn't pass up an opportunity to explore but when they did, boy did they regret it. Me and my bro Ronin chased after them and Black and White PawnChessmon attacked me and Ronin, causing Tokomon and Nyaromon to digivolve into Salamon and Patamon. But little did we know that KnightChessmon was the one who had kidnapped Dan, Riki and Yuri, oh lordy."_

**Inside the fortress**

Ronin, Kaito and their two rookie Digimon partners are running around the castle corridor, including going up and down stairs when they come across a door, an old wooden door with a large, black circular handle.

"This is hopeless." Sighed Ronin, not even considering opening the door.

"Don't give up just yet Ronin, there's still hope." Kaito replied thumping his brother on the back.

"You have dad's personality but you are a male copy of mum in terms of appearance."

"Well you look like dad but you act so much like mum."

"I'm glad that there is just four of us."

"Well, M.J's an honourary member of the Takaishi family." Kaito insisted.

"Come on you two, why don't you open the door?" Patamon suggested flapping close to the door. Ronin grips the door handle and opens the door, keeping his hand on the door handle he turns to face Kaito.

"Come on Kaito." Ronin taunts, Kaito takes a swipe at his brother who jumps backwards but then he drops through the air. Kaito lunges forwards and grabs Ronin's hand as he falls through the air. Patamon and Salamon bite either one of the cuffs of Kaito's trousers.

"Don't let go." Kaito whimpered.

"Let go? Let go! I don't plan to, you nearly killed me."

"How was I to know that there was no floor? Give me your other hand." Ronin flings his other hand up for Kaito to catch but he misses.

"I can't, I'm just too weak right now."

"No! You're not! Fight the fatigue please." Kaito urges, pulling Ronin's one hand up.

"Kaito! Kaito! I'm slipping, help me." Ronin screams as his and Kaito's hand slips and Kaito grabs on of his twin's hand but another pair of hands takes Ronin's other hand. Kaito looks to his right to see Ben with Bukamon on his shoulder clutching Ronin's hand.

"Perfect timing Ben." Kaito exclaimed.

"Glad I could make it." Ben replied.

"I'll just wait here shall I?" Squeaked Ronin as he hung in the air. Ben smiles as he pulls Ronin up with the help of Kaito.

"What were you guys playing at?"

"Hey, hey buddy. We were looking for Dan, Riki, Yuri and their Digimon who went missing." Ken Junior, Tomi and their Minomons run around the corner of the corridor and run towards the three older boys.

"Oh wow, Tokomon evolved into Patamon." Ken Junior's Minomon gasped.

"And Salamon digivolved from Nyaromon." Tomi's Minomon added.

"Wow!" Tomi exclaimed

"Wait, if you guys are here, then who is looking after the girls?" Kaito asked.

"Well, erm, Kai ran in first." Ben explained

"Come on Ben, who's looking after Kiko, Hana and the others?" Ronin yelled at the bewildered boy.

"M.J is?"

"She told us to follow Kai and look for you guys." Ken Junior interrupted Ben before he could continue to say anything else.

"And you left her, Kiko, Sakura and Hana all on their own." Kaito questioned.

"Well there is also Pawmon, Bearmon, Yokomon and Motimon." Tomi said trying to shred a little bit of light onto the situation.

"You guys better hope they are okay."

**The girls base**

The girls are busy constructing a simple tree house structure which overlooks the open field and the fortress.

"This is hard work." Hana wails wiping her forehead.

"But think how impressed the boys will be Hana." Kiko said in an attempt to reassure the younger girl and encourage her to carry on.

"This will be equesia." Sakura gasped clapping her hands together.

"Meaning?" Asked M.J who was perched on a higher branch in the tree looking down at Sakura.

"It's going to be absolutely amazing."

"Maybe we can get some mattresses for you guys to sleep on." Bearmon suggested to his pal Pawmon.

"Maybe there's a Roachmon or two around here." Pawmon added.

"I want to go with M.J." Sakura demanded.

"Who said I was going?" M.J asks before looking at Sakura's puppy dog face, "Oh, alright then, is that okay with you Kiko and Hana?"

"Yeah, me and Hana can build another section of the tree house for the Digimon." Kiko replied as M.J leapt swiftly off of the branch that she was sitting on. She then does a forward roll as she hits the floor.

"Well that'll make four complete rooms. Wow, if you can pull it off, that would be amazing." M.J gawked at the incomplete tree house.

"Of course we can, can't we Hana?"

"Yes, we can." Hana added.

Pawmon and Motimon bound into the unexplored parts of the forest until they reach a river with a Roachmon beside it with a pile of garbage. Amongst the garbage is some nice clean mattresses that are unusual for Roachmon, normally their belonging s aren't quite so clean.

"So you two want to take some of my garbage do you?" Roachmon asked.

"If you wouldn't mind. Yes." Pawmon replies.

"We don't want much, just a few mattresses for the children to sleep on." Motimon added.

"Oh but at what price?" Roachmon asked.

"Well I was hoping for free. They look so comfy, the sand was alright but it got in my shoes." Sakura said quietly closing her eyes tightly shut and squeezing her fists.

"Come on Roachmon." M.J begged.

"Hey, was I talking to you, I don't think I was talking to you." Roachmon snaps. Just then, a pale green orb appears in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, it's your digivice." M.J exclaims.

"Really?" Sakura asks, completely in amazement.

"Well what are you waiting for, get Motimon to digivolve already."

"Motimon digivolve."

"Motimon digivolve to Gotsumon." A rocky Gotsumon stands in front of Sakura.

"A Gotsumon?" Sakura asked looking up at M.J.

"Why look here, it's my bestest pal Gotsumon!" Exclaimed Roachmon. "What can I do for you?"

"Well some mattresses would be nice Roachmon." Gotsumon snipped holding his breath a little due to the pungent smell.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely, here, takes these, they are the best I have ever had. I insist, take them." Roachmon indicates the pristine mattresses and stacks up a few before he flies away. So the four take the mattresses back to the tree house up a ladder which wasn't quite fastened to the tree properly.

"Look Kiko, Motimon digivolved to a-" Hana started to exclaimed but she couldn't carry on. "Erm."

"That's Gotsumon Hana. He's a rookie rock digimon." Yokomon added jumping onto her partner's arm.

"Cool Sakura, welcome back."

"Hey Hana." Replied the girl the same age as her.

"Hey, M.J, Sakura. We finished the tree house." Kiko called from the lookout spot which was just the roof of the highest room.

"It looks perfect." M.J said smiling up at Kiko.

**Prison Cell**

"Be quiet tiny boy." Knightmon boomed slamming a fist onto the iron bars of Yuri's cell.

"I won't be quiet. I want my mum! I don't want to be destroyed. Mummy!" Yuri wailed in protest.

"No!" Exclaimed Tsunomon.

**Real world = Ishida house**

Sora is sitting beside a small glass coffee table taking in the peaceful breeze from the balcony door which is wide open. She took her favourite painted tea pot in her hands and placing the other on the lid she poured her husband Matt and herself a small mug of tea. Sora stands up taking the mug of tea towards Matt who is sitting on the balcony.

"How are the teenage wolves?" Sora called out to him.

"Oh, we changed the name to The Pack. It had a nicer ring to it now that we are all older."

"But who is the alpha of the pack?" Sora laughs, just as Matt is about to reply Sora hears Yuri's voice screaming "Mummy!" causing her to drop the mug of tea in her hand which shatters on the floor.

"Sora!" Gasps Matt leaping up, out of his chair and to Sora as she crumpled onto the floor. Putting his hand on her shoulders, he squeezed them gently. "What's wrong Sora?"

"Yuri, Yuri is in trouble." Whimpered Sora.

"You have to leave him Sora. For a little while. We can't do anything to protect him now. Remember when we went to the digital world and you became the mother figure to T.K and Kari. Well I am sure that M.J and Kiko and Anika will look after Yuri and Hana."

"I know, I just feel so helpless. I feel like I should be doing more to help."

"Well now we know how our parents felt when we left." Matt added pulling her close and kissing the top of his wife's head.

"True, but I just hope that they are okay."

"Don't worry, Tsunomon and Yokomon will take care of both Yuri and Hana."

**Takaishi apartment**

Kari Takaishi is talking on the phone to someone, it's Willis in Colorado. M.J's father and he is not too happy.

"I had to be honest with you Willis." Kari starts, biting on one of her knuckles.

"I can't believe you Kari! I trusted you to look after Mary-Jane but then you just let her waltz off to the digital world. What if she gets attacked? Or what if she gets killed?"

"She went of her own accord. I didn't encourage her. She is also old enough to take care of herself. And Pawmon will look after her and probably won't stop fighting if M.J is under threat."

"And you didn't even stop her from going."

"I'm sorry Willis."

"Sorry, Kari, she's my daughter. Even Pierre is not talking to me at all."

"Who is Pierre?"

"Pierre, he is Mary Jane's brother."

"Oh Willis, I'm sure that he is perfectly fine."

**Digital world = Fortress**

Ben, Ronin and Kaito are sat panting beside the drop.

"This is completely ridiculous." Gasped Kaito, taken aback by the previous events. "How do we get to the door on the other side?"

"We need to move on. We could always go around the room right?" Suggested Tomi who had been inspecting the dark room.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ben tilting his head to one side.

"Well if you look closely, there's a ledge that we could sidle along to the other side of the room."

"Wow that's actually quite clever Tomi." Tomi smiled at Ben's positive remark. Ken Junior was eager to go and started to sidle along the ridge. Ronin tried to stop him but he was too far away.

"Ken Junior, do you have a death wish?" Ronin called out as he himself began to shuffle along the ledge. He squirms a little as Ken Junior's Minomon slides over his shoes. Patamon starts to fly beside Ronin in an attempt to help him but it's not working as working as well as Patamon had hoped.

"Patamon, would you get out of my face and just go and help Ken Junior?" Patamon flinched but slowly flew towards Ken Junior who was making good progress. Tomi began to shuffle along the ledge close to Ronin and on the other side of Ben. Tomi's Minomon perched comfortably on his partner's head. The other Digimon followed after Kaito taking each step with bravery. Once they were all across Ronin grabbed the collar of Ken Junior's purple V-neck jumper and shook him vigorously. "What are you playing at? You could have been hurt, injured or killed."

"Well, you're not my mum, or my dad." Ken Junior retaliated.

"That does not make a difference Ken Junior. You should know better than to run away like that."

Tomi runs into Ronin throwing his tiny fists at the older boy. Ronin gave the youngest digidestined a sharp shove making him stumble back into Ben's arms. Tomi began to snivel, burying his face into Ben's stomach.

"Ronin, stop and look at yourself, look at what you're doing." Kaito said grabbing one of his twin's arms. "You said that I looked like mum and I said that you acted like her a heck of a lot more than I did. This isn't what mum would do and you know that." Ronin released Ken Junior's collar and hugged his twin tightly

"And you are more like dad than I even think that he is." Ronin murmured.

**The prison cell**

"Leave them alone Knightmon." Shouted Dan shaking the bats of his cells. Yuri suddenly growls at Knightmon when he lifts up the cage containing Tsunomon.

"Go away and pick on someone your own size." Tsunomon spat at Knightmon. Angered, Knightmon tosses the cage at the stone wall causing it to shatter and Tsunomon lies lifeless on the floor.

"Tsunomon, Tsunomon. Wake up Tsunomon please!" Yuri pleaded reaching out towards his partner Digimon. "Tsunomon!" A brown sphere appeared in front of him in his extended arms.

**The real world – The Ishida house**

"Matt. Matt!" Sora leaps up from her chair and runs into the garage where Matt's band The Pack are rehearsing _'I turn around' _"Matt! Matt!" Sora cries out waving her arms about. She end up slamming her hand down on the guitar Matt was playing causing it to play a dreadful chord.

"Hey!" Shouted the band members.

"Matt. It is important." Sora whispered.

"What is it Sora? I'm meant to be practicing."

"Matt, Tsunomon digivolved to his rookie form, but it wasn't to Gabumon."

**Digital world - Prison cells**

"Tsunomon digivolve to Elecmon." An Elecmon leapt on Knightmon.

"Wow, he digivolved into Elecmon." Veemon called.

"Yuri's Digimon partner digivolved before mine, that's so unfair." Riki folded his arms and kicked the wall a little.

"Now is not the time to argue." Dan shouted.

"Super thunder strike." Elecmon shouts sending out electrical shocks towards Knightmon.

"Go Elecmon, you're so cool." Yuri smiled as his rookie Digimon stood his ground.

Coming around the corner, Kai has been running through the corridors when he run into the prison where Dan, Riki, Yuri and their Digimon partners were being held.

"Kai, go get M.J and Kiko so they can bring Pawmon and Bearmon to help with Knightmon." Dan whispered whilst Knightmon was busy swinging his sword at Elecmon who leapt away from the danger. Kai nodded and as he ran through the corridors he ran into Ronin, Kaito and the others.

"There's a champion level Digimon in there, we have to get out of here." Kai said dashing down the corridor.

"Me and Kaito will take Patamon and Salamon to check it out. You guys get out of here. Ben, look after the others." Ronin slapped Ben on the back before going the opposite direction with his twin.

**The treehouse**

Hana stood on the roof of one of the higher rooms with Yokomon. She scans the vast outstretches of the digital world, well, of File Island certainly, who had adapted a lot since their parents had been there.

"Look. It's Kai and Tanemon." Yokomon squealed.

"Sakura, tell M.J that Kai's made it back." Hana called down to her friend and her partner Gotsumon. Sakura and Gotsumon sprang over to M.J who was peacefully fishing in a river with Pawmon meditating beside her.

"M.J, Kai's come back." Sakura whispered, noticing Pawmon's ears prick as she spoke.

"M.J, Kiko, we need your help." Kai yelled at the top of his lungs, completely exhausted. M.J and Pawmon sprinted towards the fortress heading straight past Kai. Kiko and Bearmon were slower to react but followed M.J and Pawmon. They ran into Ben, Ken Junior and Tomi coming out who told them the quickest way to get to the prison cell.

"What do you think has gone wrong M.J?" Kiko asked, panting heavily.

"I don't know Kiko, but we'll find out soon." The two older girls ran into the prison cells where Dan, Riki, Yuri, Koromon, Veemon and now Elecmon lay crumpled on the floor. Ronin was hanging limply on Kaito's shoulder as his twin held him up.

"Ronin!" Kiko screamed taking Ronin's other side, Patamon and Salamon were struggling to keep on their feet to fight.

"Puppy howling."

"Boom bubble." The two air attacks clash together into Knightmon who was nowhere near as hurt as Patamon and Salamon were.

"Berserk sword." Knightmon sliced the sword through the air, narrowly missing Salamon and Patamon so he threw a fist at the two who soared through the air, M.J leapt forwards catching the pair of them in her arms.

"Take care of Knightmon Pawmon." Demanded M.J.

"You too Bearmon." Added Kiko as Pawmon leapt off of Bearmon's shoulders.

Kitten fists." Pawmon pummelled Knightmon's face with an almighty rage and power with fury in his eyes.

"Bear roll." Bearmon tumbled through the air and knocked into Knightmon's legs so the champion level Digimon crashed forwards to the floor. "Karate fist."

"No." Murmured Knightmon as his data disintegrated into thin air.

"Oh yeah." Bearmon cried slapping Pawmon's paw.

"Why do they keep disappearing like that?" Kiko muttered letting go of Ronin and moving over to Dan, shaking him slightly. His eyes opened slowly.

"Kiko, did we get him?" He asked.

"He's gone, Knightmon's gone now." Kiko corrected. M.J and Kaito shook the others awake. Yuri crawled to Elecmon's side. He held Elecmon tightly to his chest.

"Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again Elecmon." He whispered burrowing his face into Elecmon's matted fur skin. Riki then wakes up next to Yuri with Koromon in his arms.

"Koromon, Koromon, wake up buddy." Riki adds, Koromon's eyes flutter open.

"Riki, are you alright? I tried my best to protect you."

"And you did great." Riki hugs Koromon tightly.

"Veemon, Veemon… Veemon!" Dan shouted at his rookie Digimon but the blue Digimon stayed motionless. M.J set down Patamon and Salamon who hobbled over to the twins. Ronin and Kaito put them arms out and embraced their Digimon. Dan holds Veemon's hand squeezing it so much that if it wasn't already blue then it would be now! The others crawl over to Dan's side.

"Is Veemon okay?" Kiko asked placing a hand on the eldest digidestined's shoulder. But Dan's head hung low. A tear rolled onto the floor. Ronin tried to pull Dan to his feet but Dan shook the helping hand away.

"Leave me alone." Muttered Dan viciously. M.J opened her mouth wide.

"Don't say things like that Dan!" She paused, turning to the others and lowering her voice. "You five need to leave him now in case someone attacks the others. Leave me here with Dan for a bit." Ronin, Yuri and Riki nodded, leaving the room with their rookie Digimon. But Kiko and Ronin stayed where they were. "If you guys insist on staying then you have to look away."

"I won't leave Dan M.J." Protested Kiko.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Asked Kaito. M.J nodded squeezing his shoulder. He walked away taking Salamon in his arms. "Salamon, I can't let you walk."

"What are you playing at M.J?" Kiko asked once she was sure that Kaito had gone.

"I have to do something to bring Veemon back but you cannot see what I am about to do."

"What's happened to Veemon?"

"His body's data has established a glitch. It needs a jump start to almost wake him up." Pawmon explained.

"How?"

"Well that's something I cannot tell you. Not right now though." M.J said looking at Pawmon as Kiko stood up.

"Come on Bearmon, we should leave M.J to it."

"Thank you for being so understanding." M.J smiled, watching Kiko and Bearmon leave the chamber. But little does M.J know that Kiko is listening from the entrance of the prison cells just out of view.

"Are you sure that you can do this M.J?" Pawmon asked his partner.

"I have to, you know what QueenChessmon told us."

"About the crest of joy?"

"Yes Pawmon, but do you allow me to do it. You will be affected more than I will be. I can overcome it but you may not be able to progress past the champion level."

"If it is what you want to do then I am right behind you all the way." Pawmon looked bravely as M.J removed her crest and tag from around her neck. "Are you sure M.J?"

"Sure as can be, I have to do this for Dan." M.J clasped the crest in her hands and it began to emit a fuchsia light. "The crest of joy." She whispered, a tiny orb of light squeezed through her fingers and into Veemon's body through his chest.

Slowly Veemon regained consciousness. Dan froze where he was.

"Veemon." Dan whispered.

"Dan!" Veemon yelped gleefully throwing his arms around his partner but Dan didn't even move. "What's wrong Dan?" Veemon added letting go of his partner.

"Well I could have lost you Veemon. I'm totally irresponsible, I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to look after you."

"Yes. Dan, yes you are ready." M.J insisted. "When I first came here, I ended up deleting Chatamomon."

"You did?" Asked Dan wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Kiko rests her back to the wall and then runs away down the corridor followed by an obedient Bearmon.

"No, no, oh no. Kiko." M.J muttered to herself.

"Has this key been in my hand the whole time?" Dan asked in complete confusion holding up a large, golden intricately designed key. M.J turns slowly back towards Dan.

"Dan, I can't believe it. You. You have the Sistermon's key. This can change everything." M.J hugs Dan as he stands up when he suddenly pushes her aside, knocking her into the wall.

"Too bad he can't keep it eh?" A voice says from the entrance of the prison cell. "Too bad he doesn't know his own strength." It's the boy from the shadows. Dan explores the boy's features and his clothing. He is wearing an emerald green hat with a vibrant red feather sticking out of it. Yellow ribbons flow off his shoulders and across his chest. A green jacket shaped to his physique perches perfectly on his broad shoulders with emerald green tights and knee high leather brown boots. He reminded Dan of a character from a child's story book, one that his dad Davis would read all the time.

"Hey, you look just like Peter Pan." Dan exclaimed.

"How dare you! Twinkle shoot!" The boy throws a knife towards Pawmon. Pawmon bounds off of the stony walls as the knife pursues him. The Digimon dives forwards kicking Veemon aside. Pawmon pushes off of the wall one more time.

"Pummel claw." Pawmon snapped, the Peter Pan Digimon took just one of the many punches from Pawmon. The Digimon snatched his knife from the air and cuts Pawmon's arm. The Digimon somersaults over Dan snatching the key from his hand before jumping back over Dan.

"I'll be taking that." He says. Dan swipes for it but misses so he delivers a powerful kick to the Digimon's back. There is a moment where the Digimon's inside form shows a young boy.

"What the-?" Dan gasps. The Digimon stops in his path throwing M.J over his shoulder before dashing out of the room. Pawmon tries to run after him but he stumbles over onto the floor, clutching his injury.

"No, M.J." He whispers, pounding the floor, holding his arm. "Dan, we have to go after that Digimon."

"What if he hurts M.J if you do? What would you do then?" Dan said picking Pawmon up onto his feet with Veemon's help.

"I know you're right Dan but if he hurts her I don't know what I'll do."

"Hey, hey. You don't think Peter Pan will kill her. She's made of tougher stuff, you know that right?" Dan leads Pawmon out into the field.

"Look, it's Dan and Pawmon and Veemon." Hana calls out from the tree house. The twins are fastening the ladder safely to the tree.

"M.J's not with them." Murmurs Ronin.

"Pawmon's hurt. Pawmon!" Hana says tearing across the open field. Ben dives into his fist aid rucksack fishing out a bandage for Pawmon.

"Quick Dan, bring Pawmon over here. Pawmon moved to Ben's side who wraps the bandage tightly over the injury.

"Oh, not so tight." Pawmon squeaks.

"Be quiet Pawmon." Snapped Ben as he packed away the other medical supplies.

**The dark lair**

The Peter Pan Digimon carries M.J in his arms now, through a cave like corridor which leads to the Dark Table. Even though the Peter Pan Digimon hasn't been around long, it's clear that he knows his way by now. Deep inside, he knows all of the nooks and crannies of the dark lair.

All except one.

One in which the young man (who survived due to QueenChessmon's sacrifice) had been hiding in ever since the bad guys nearly caught him but he bolted upright when he saw the Digimon carrying M.J past him.

"Petermon." He mumbled. "I found you." He wiped his eyes. "Now it had to be you, didn't it M.J? And I know you used the crest of joy's inner ability. Now there is no going back if something goes wrong. You can't go back, you can't use it again."

The young man creeps out into the corridor behind Petermon and watched him pace through the corridors. Petermon put M.J in a room with just a rocky bench for a bed which he put her gently down on.

The young man waited for Petermon to lock the door and walk away but he never did. Instead Petermon locks the door and stands on guard by the door.

"Looks like I'm going to need some help from the other Digidestined." The young man mumbled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6 - Look out!

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon; Pawmon and his digivolutions are my own creation :D

Chapter 06 = Look out

"_Ronin Li Takaishi, this fortress seemed impressive at first but if only we hadn't been so hasty! But then again, Nyaromon and Tokomon digivolved to Salamon and Patamon. After defeating PawnChessmon we found that Ben, Ken Junior and Tomi were looking for Kai, who was looking for me and Kaito. We later found Dan, Riki and Yuri I these cells where this tyrant Knightmon was wreaking havoc. Even our little cuz's Tsunomon digivolved to a digimon called Elecmon. But Knightmon was so strong that for a champion level digimon it took almost six rookie Digimon before Knightmon was defeated. Then this weird Digimon kidnapped M.J right out from under our noses, talk about weird. We decided that we should wait the night before trying to find M.J._

**The tree house**

All of the children, apart from M.J and Anika had gone to sleep in either of the specific rooms whilst Ben kept watch from the ground with Bukamon and Dan watched the field from the rooftop with Veemon hoping that everyone would return eventually. Little did they know that even as their fellow digidestined friend slept, that Tapirmon had soared up to the room where Kiko, Sakura and Hana slept.

"Nightmare syndrome." He whispered into each of the girl's ears. They stirred slightly causing Tapirmon to retreat and hide in the tree next to the tree house.

**Kiko Hida's nightmare**

As a result of nightmare syndrome that darkness of a nightmare enveloped each of the three girls in their worst nightmare. Kiko experienced her terrifying nightmare. She was just sitting on the sofa at her home in the real world but it seems different to start with. But then Ronin, Kaito, Ben, Dan, Anika and M.J appeared in the room with eyes as white as snow, no colour in them whatsoever.

"Guys?" Kiko said, but no one replied. Instead, three bears burst through the walls completely destroying the house. Kiko screamed as the beats swung their ginormous paws through the air.

Crack, each of the bears caused the other digidestined to lie crumpled and motionless over the house. Kiko, ran up the stairs screaming at the top of her lungs as the bears crashed into the hallway in pursuit of her.

"Leave me alone!" Kiko screamed throwing one of her shoes at the bear. It growled and snarled at her before lunging up the stairs which buckled under the tremendous weight. Kiko stumbled back, tumbling out of an open window. Screaming as she fell through the air.

**Digital world – The tree house**

In the digital world Ben noticed the screams, well, all the other boys did! But Sakura and Hana remained silent. It turned out that as Kiko fell out of the window in her nightmare, she fell out of a glassless window to the girls' room of the tree house. Ben noticed Kiko falling as her shadow fell over the ground, he ran just underneath her falling body as the scream echoes across the field. Ben caught Kiko in his arms even though he hit the ground pretty hard afterwards. Kiko had small cuts on her wrist as she opened her eyes.

"Oh Ben, Ben, it was horrible. I had this horrible nightmare, I was back home." Kiko expected Ben to joke about it sounding more like a dream but he didn't, Ben was different from other boys. "Then these huge. No, humungous three dark bears burst through the walls and attacked me. I tried to run away and that's when I fell out of, the tree house. And I ended up right here." She put one arm around Ben and sobbed into his shoulder. Then she clutched her elbow, just between her elbow and her wrist.

"Kiko, what's wrong? Are you okay? It was a nasty fall you just had." Ben asked gently taking her arm. "Oh wow, erm, you've really badly sprained your arm by the colouration I can see here. I'll sort you out with a sling or something."

"Are Sakura and Hana okay?" Kiko asked anxiously looking up at the girl's room where Yuri tried to wake his sister and Kaito gently tapped Sakura in attempts to wake them from the deep sleep of the nightmare syndrome. But it was useless. The other boys looked on helplessly.

**Sakura Izumi's nightmare**

Like Kiko, Sakura was in a place back home in the real world. Her school. She was sitting at her normal seat in her usual classroom. Everyone in the class was, staring at her. With disgusted and confused faces. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but all she said was the language she shared with her father Izzy.

"Quey eki akalea mei?" She clapped her hands over her mouth. She had never once used the Izumi language outside the house she made with her father. She knew she would get picked on because it was weird. Like they probably thought she was. Everyone laughed with a hint of evil among the,. Her teacher forced her out of the classroom through all of the laughter.

"You can wait here until you learn to speak the proper language in my lessons." She demanded.

"Ces rancabi mei falte." Sakura protested though in her mind she was speaking properly. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, she just couldn't physically say it.

"Now that is exactly what I mean Sakura Izumi." The teacher snapped. "It is one thing to be an individual and unique person but it is another to be completely stupid. Can't you just act or be like the other children in my class. Now run along, off you go. Go!" Sakura stumbled away when she suddenly found herself in her mother's house.

"Mum, Koki?" Sakura called out, with her first language in her voice again.

But no one answered. Instead when she walked into the living room she saw that the room was completely empty, the T.V bracket hung on the wall, the sofas were gone and screws hung out of the walls where family portraits and photos had once perched on. In the kitchen the cupboard doors were all open, displaying complete emptiness. In Sakura's mum Akari's workshop all the artwork was gone and scraps of a canvas littered the floor. Sakura picked up the carious scraps of canvas and started piecing them together when she realised it was a portrait of herself.

"_Where are you Mum? Koki's probably just trying to scare me, yeah, that's what it is_. Sakura thought to herself

Upstairs, Akari and Koki's rooms had been emptied, no beds, emptied drawers and metal hanger hung in the wardrobe. The curtains were only attached at one end and the wallpaper was in shreads on the floor. But when she looked into her own room, everything was as she left it.

"Mum! Koki!" She screamed. "Where are you?" Sakura had felt the things that she had feared so much. Abandonment and being picked on because of her individuality. "Gotsumon, I need you!" She wailed.

"Sakura, I'm right here. Open your eyes."

**Digital world – The tree house**

"Sakura, I'm right here. Open your eyes." Gotsumon pleaded squeezing one of her hands. "Sakura! You're awake!"

"At a girl Sakura." Kaito exclaimed.

Sakura slowly sat up and threw her arms around her rocky, rookie Digimon. Kaito smiled before turning to Yuri who was shaking his sister, urging her to wake up. But for Hana, she was in a much deeper nightmare than anyone could have imagined.

**The dark lair**

The young man had waited for the Digimon who looked identical to Peter Pan in Dan's opinion to move away from the room where M.J was being held. The young man knew him better as Petermon.

"Let go of me. Ow!" A girl's voice shouted.

"Anika!" M.J gasped running over to the barred window of the door though Petermon blocked most of her view. Petermon stepped aside from the door as it was opened, M.J scuttled back as the older digidestined girl was thrown in, M.J caught her before she hit the floor.

"And make sure she stays in there Petermon." An evil voice cackled.

"You are not my superior lady, we are both champion Digimon working for the League of shadows. You are lucky to have my help so don't push it."

"Yet you fail to commandeer the crest of joy. Bring the girl to me." Poromon was thrown into the room and Petermon turned around to face the two girls.

"Anika, take this and keep it safe." M.J whispered in Anika's ear as she slipped the tag where the crest would normally be into Anika's dungarees pocket. For the crest was no longer in its slot due to the time where M.J brought Veemon back.

The woman came in and gripped M.J's wrist hard. She looked exactly like a human. She had a red pointy hat on her golden hair. A long sleeveless dress that clung to the woman's thin frame and fanned outwards at her feet. Fastened over her dainty shoulders was a long and flowing black cape and long red gloves dotted with two golden spikes. She dragged M.J away leaving Anika completely bewildered as she clutched onto Poromon.

The woman dragged M.J through the winding corridors and into a laboratory.

"Datamon, my trusted aid, I need you to do something for me."

"Oh really and who is this delectable specimen?" Datamon asked.

"I want you to remove the power of the crest of joy from this girl." The woman pushed M.J to the ground.

"Oh but my companion. What you are asking me to do is the impossible. It is the impossible task."

"You will do as I say Datamon. I cannot afford to let her change Petermon. I need that Digimon so that he can bring me all of the other digidestined children. But if this child unlocks the secret of Petermon then I will fail. And I will not fail. This child is not only a double digidestined child meaning she has a father and a mother who were digidestined themselves. But she also possesses the power to armour digivolve with the gift of the Sistermons. Now do you understand the importance of this extraction? The crest of joy has a one off healing and shielding ability. This girl's tag and crest are different, they are too powerful for me and the league of shadows."

"Alright, geez, I get the picture Madame. Leave me with this child I will do what you want me to do." When the woman turned to leave Datamon grabbed M.J's hair and dragged her to a control panel where he forces her to sit in the chair beside it. Her arms and legs are suddenly locked into place with metal bars.

"You can't do this, please don't do this Datamon, please don't." M.J s as the woman left the laboratory.

"Who said I would do what she wanted. Instead of removing the crest's magical abilities I'll remove you from existence. I'm not letting you go so easily. I'm going to destroy you, along with this lair thus giving its position away. And that is what will annihilate the crest of joy."

"It won't stop the power of the crest of joy Datamon. It will destroy me and it will destroy you along with my friend Anika, her Digimon partner Poromon and also your companions Petermon and-" M.J yelled as Datamon pressed a series of buttons on the control panel.

"Them! Those idiots are not my companions. Now be quiet." Datamon spat as he initialised a self-destruct sequence. "Oh? Silly me, did I do that?"

"Let me out of her Datamon! This is wrong!" M.J continued to yell and struggle.

Just then a timer appeared on the control panel in front of M.J. Sixty seconds, fifty nine seconds, fifty eight seconds.

"Goodbye my dear." Datamon slipped out of the laboratory door, M.J struggled in the chair.

"Let me out of here." M.J screamed. The woman ran back into the room.

"What have you done?" The woman screamed slapping M.J across the face.

"Datamon did this, get out of her while you still can. I know you are the enemy but it is stupid for you to stay here."

"Why thanks, don't mind if I do. Petermon, leave the girls and come with me." The woman barked. Petermon ran past the door and stopped to look at M.J who was completely helpless.

"Petermon, please. You are a good Digimon, nor evil. Do you want to let people perish because you didn't become your own person and think for yourself! Help me out of here and I can free you, the woman told me I had the power to do it, I promise that if you save me that I will help you." M.J wriggled in the chair. "There's thirty seconds left. If you won't help me at least save yourself." But Petermon ran away from the laboratory. "You can't leave me here."

Moments later, Anika and the young man ran into the laboratory.

"There's not time to explain, we are here to help you. We have to get out of here." Anika said tugging at the metal bars across M.J's arms and legs. But they wouldn't budge one bit.

"Anika, you have to get out of here. Please, leave me here. Ken Junior and Tomi need you, they need their sister. The other digidestined children need you. Now go!" M.J yelled. "Go Anika please!" The young man pulled the struggling Anika out of the laboratory and the dark lair itself onto the mountainside.

"How could you do that? How could you leave M.J in there like that? We have to go back inside." Anika yelled, looking up at the young man.

"Anika, stop, I promise you that it will be alright. Although Petermon fights for the league of shadows, there is still some good in him. Look." The young man says pulling Anika into a small cave on the mountainside. Anika gasps at what she saw.

Petermon ran out of that lair carrying M.J in his arms. He propped her up against a large rock and fled out of sight.

"We have to get her down the mountain." The young man snapped.

"No, we need to wait here." Anika protested as she rushed to M.J's side with Poromon. "You have to leave us and go into hiding before the league of shadows finds you, they can't find you."

Before the young man could reply he leapt over the edge of the mountainside.

Then the explosion went off. Poromon and Anika cowered behind the large rock where M.J was. The mountain threw shards of small rocks overhead.

"Who was he?" Poromon asked after the eruption settled. Anika shook her head.

"I'm not sure but I feel he is very important to us. He knows a lot about us. I don't trust him that much but he certainly made me see that I need the other digidestined around me in order to be stronger. In order to be stronger, we need each other."

**Hana Ishida's nightmare**

Unlike Kiko who experienced one nightmare, Sakura who experienced two, Hana was experiencing a series of nightmares.

The first one happened in the Ishida household. She was just sitting peacefully on the sofa watching some of her favourite T.V show when some thick black smoke appeared around the ceiling and Hana's eyes watered.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Hana coughing ferociously. She peered into the kitchen where there was a blazing fire searing through the kitchen. Hana went to open the front door but it was locked from the outside, normally it would open but it wouldn't move. Seeing as she couldn't open it she decided to run into the living room. Hana screamed as the blaze spread so that it was blocking the doorway. She threw a blanket over the fire in an attempt to smother it but the blanket was just burnt to a crisp.

"Oh no, mum's going to kill me for doing that." Hana squealed cowering in the corner of the room as the fire practically surrounded her. Then she fell through the floor into darkness where a spotlight shone down on her.

This is her second nightmare, darkness.

"Hello, who's there?" Hana called out as he heard something circling her.

"Don't be so cared Hana Ishida." A voice replied. Hana closed her eyes like she wanted to wake up from the nightmare but when she opened them she felt a cold breeze sent a shiver down her spine.

The spotlight began to dim down.

"Oh please, no." As the spotlight cut out she saw two slits of red diamond shaped eyes staring at her. She turned to run but there were eyes there as well. But they were a blue colour.

"Leave me alone!" But when Hana looked to the left she saw white eyes and to her right were orange eyes. "Who are you?"

"We are the Devimon six." They cackled. Hana realised she was standing on grey eyes and above her was a dark pink pair of eyes. "Goodbye Hana. Take care on the way down. Say hello to Matt, T.K and Sora."

Then came the third dream.

"Sora, you can't do this to Yuri and Hana."

"I have to Matt, it isn't fair to live a lie as big as this. I'm sorry Matt."

"Please Sora, remember how me and T.K grew apart because our parents separated, it's not right. It is not fair. I hate every moment I was apart from T.K but I was lucky to be able to see him. Do you want to do this to Hana and Yuri?"

"Yuri, come with me now." Sora held her hand out to Yuri. He took her hand and they walked towards the door.

"No, don't take Yuri mum! Please. You have to stay here. We have to be a family." Hana squealed running towards her mother and brother. "No, mum! Yuri!"

Just as Hana reached her mother's side, Matt wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to her chest as they watched Sora and Yuri leave the house.

"I'm so sorry Hana. I can't believe this happened myself." Matt whispered.

"But what about the crest of love and friendship? They are almost what most relationships are built on. It's not fair!" Hana shouted, struggling against her father.

Everything went dark for the last time, there was one nightmare left.

This time, Hana was in the digital world but she was alone.

"Where is everyone? Yuri, can you hear me? M.J where are you? Ronin, Kaito, Dan? Hello?" Hana walked for what felt like an eternity until she ended up on infinity mountain. Then she noticed a weird Digimon in the tree beside her.

"Hey you. Where are my friends? What have you done to them?"

"Me? I'm Tapirmon and I have done nothing wrong. I'm not the reason your friends aren't here. These are your own nightmares. Have you been enjoying your nightmares? And you have met your match."

"No way, Yokomon, I need you!"

**Digital world – The tree house**

"Yokomon, I need you." Hana bolted upright.

"Hana, I'm here." Yokomon bounded to Hana's side. A dark purple sphere released a digivice into the young girl's hand.

"You picked the wrong girl to fight with Tapirmon. Yokomon, he's in that tree, go get him. Yokomon digivolve."

"Yokomon digivolve to, Floramon!" Floramon leapt into the tree beside the tree house. "Rain of pollen!" Tapirmon fell out of the tree and went to run away but Kiko, Ben and their Digimon blocked the way.

"She's beautiful." Hana muttered. "Go get him Floramon."

"Stamen rope." Vines flew out from Floramon's hand and fastened around Tapirmon. Then she flung the nightmare Digimon over to the other end of the field towards the beach.

"Hana, you're alright. And Yokomon digivolved." Exclaimed Yuri who flung his arms around his sister.

"Well done little cousin." Ronin said patting his cousin on the back.

"There is a group of bad guys called the Devimon six. They are coming after us. It's not going to be an easy fight either. I just hope we can defeat them all before it's too late." Hana told the others.

"Well, whoever they are, we'll defeat them." Dan added.

"We should know all of them though." Kiko said slowly coming up the ladder with one hand in a sling. "If you think about the enemies of our parents there was Devimon, DemiDevimon, erm."

"There was LadyDevimon, my mum's Angewomon defeated her!" Kaito said.

"And there is MarineDevimon, he attacked Tokyo Bay once, dad told me him and Kiko and Ben's dads fought him." Ronin shook his fists.

"So we are missing two other Devimons of the Devimon six." Kiko thought hard but no one knew either of the other two Devimons.

"Maybe there are some new Devimon?" Ronin suggested,

"Well there is such a Digimon as IceDevimon." Patamon added.

"Oh yeah, but there are definitely no other human like Devimon. Well there is Devidramon but that doesn't make sense. Devimon, DemiDevimon, IceDevimon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon. But Devidramon does not fall under that category."Bearmon contributed to the conversation.

"My goodness! Look at the smoke from the mountain." Kiko pointed at the huge billowing smoke from the other side of the mountain.

"Do you think M.J could be there?" Asked Hana tugging on Ronin's sleeve.

"I don't know Hana, maybe." Ronin murmured squeezing his little cousin's shoulder.

"Do you think that we should go and check it out?" Tomi asked looking up at Dan with wide eyes.

"I guess we should." Dan said, thinking about the pros and cons of going to investigate the smoke. "We should go, it could be where those bad guys are hiding."

"But what about the tree house?" Riki asked.

"Yeah, we spent ages making it." Sakura folded her arms in protest.

"Why don't half of us stay here and half of us go to investigate the mountain?" Ben suggested making Sakura light up with joy.

"That sounds perfect, I'll stay here." Sakura declaring, beaming with joy.

After some intense discussions, Dan, Hana, Kaito, Riki and Kai decided to go and investigate the billowing smoke on the side of infinity mountain. So Veemon, Floramon, Salamon, Koromon, Tanemon and their human partners trekked across the field until they came to the river at the base of the mountain.

"How are we going to cross the river guys?" Hana asked.

"Well hang on tight Hana." Floramon added. Hana put her arms around Floramon's neck. "Stamen rope." Vines attached onto a tree opposite them on the other side of the river. Floramon leapt into the air and they soared to the other side of the river.

"It's okay for you Hana but I don't me and Kaito can travel across the river that way." Laughed Dan. Floramon fastened her stamen rope attack to the tree beside Kai and Riki. One by one they shuffled along the ropes. Floramon struggled at the weight that hung on the rope. But when Kai was almost completely across the river, Floramon's vines dropped a little but Riki and Hana pulled Kai to safety before the river got close to him.

"That was a place one." Sighed Kai. Next, Veemon launched Tanemon across the river. "Got cha Tanemon." Smiled Kai. Then Koromon was flung over to the river towards Riki.

"I've got an idea, Kaito, run at the river." Salamon asked putting one paw out to stop Veemon.

"Really Salamon?"

"Trust me Kaito, we can do it together. You run and I'll give you a little boost." Kaito sighed but then ran at the river, leaping into the air like a professional long jumper.

"Puppy howling!" Salamon yelled. The sound waves forced Kaito through the air to the other side. He put his thumbs up to his rookie Digimon partner.

"Come on Salamon, come here girl." He stretched out his arms.

"I am not a dog Kaito, I am a Digimon but here I come." Salamon bounded through the air with a little bit of Veemon's help. When she landed in Kaito's arms they laughed and hugged each other tightly.

"Dan, why don't you just swim across?" Hana asked quietly.

"What?! And get these clothes wet, I don't think so." Dan yelled back, exclamations marks and all!

"If we went on ahead, you can come join us, give you some privacy, you know. If you don't want to get your clothes that wet." Kaito awkwardly suggested. Dan nodded and the others walked on ahead, closer to the mountain.

"Guys, wait!" Dan yelled coming into view pulling his orange "Musuko" shirt over his spiked hair.

"We made it." Exclaimed Veemon.

"Come on guys." Hand called from a small ledge that went around the mountain. Or at least, tha tis where she hoped that it went. She went walking around the bend with Floramon and the others but the pathway suddenly forked to the left and right.

"Which way guys?" Dan asked.

"Me and Riki can go this way, and you guys go that way." Kai added indicating the path to the right which sloped downwards.

"I'll go with you, just so that you guys have a rookie Digimon. And Floramon, who better to choose." Hana added. Kaito didn't seem too pleased that Hana would be going with the boys, just because he wouldn't be able to look after her like he had promised Sora he would..

"Stay safe you guys." Kaito called as the younger three trailed off down the pathway. Hana and Floramon led the way and the trio eventually got to a frozen lake.

"What do we do now guys?" Asked Hana placing one foot on the ice. The ice slowly cracked under her foot but Hana seemed completely oblivious.

"Hana!" Riki yelled pulling her off of the ice just as it broke. "Be careful."

"Thank you." She squeaked. Hana moved away from the ice lake when she tripped over a large mound. When they dug around the ice they found a red and yellow penguin like Digimon.

"Too cold." The creature muttered, shivering. But when it saw Floramon, it mustered up all of its energy that it possibly could. "Endless faceslap." Floramon took a flipper to the face and was sent across the ice. Hana started to go towards the edge of ice when Riki grabbed her hand.

"It's too dangerous. I'll go after Floramon." He started to crawl out after Floramon whilst Hana held Koromon tightly. Kai focused on the penguin Digimon.

"Stay away from my friends." Kai yelled, Tanemon shuffled forwards.

"Yeah stay away." The little in training Digimon called watching the penguin get to his feet. A pale orange sphere shone in front of Kai as he stood his ground.

"Could it be. It's my digivice Tanemon. Tanemon digivolve!" Kai yelled holding his digivice in the air.

"Tanemon digivolve to Penguinmon!" A purple penguin which was identical to the red and yellow one in front of them protected his human partner Kai. "Now leave these children along Muchomon. You are not in your element here, go back to the land you came from." Muchomon was about to attack weakly. "No Muchomon don't, I don't want to fight you. I just wish to protect my human partner Kai."

Muchomon ran towards the ice.

"Tropical beak." He shoved his beak into the ice before running away out of sight. Cracks ran along the surface of the ice.

"Riki, look out!" Screamed Hana realising that Riki was close to Floramon's body now. She was about to run onto the ice when Kai grabbed her and held on tight.

"It's too dangerous Hana."


	7. Chapter 7 - Kidnapped

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon; only M.J, her brother, Pawmon and his digivolutions are my own creation :D

A/N – I realised that I hadn't thanked those that had put this story on their favourites, special thanks to MitzvahRose Naomi Shihoin and haosthunder and also those for the alerts, Just2aw3s0me and Naomi Shihoin Thank you so much, makes me feel like I'm doing something right! But on another note it would make me even happier if I got just one more review, something to work on, be it positive or negative. Thanks everyone who is reading Digimon Pioneers

Chapter 07 = Kidnapped

"_Kiko Akito Hida. So this Digimon name Tapirmon trapped me, Sakura and Hana in the nightmare. The things that we feared the most happened. But little Hana snapped out of it making Yokomon digivolve into Floramon who showed Tapirmon exactly who is the boss. Then Kai, Hana, Riki, Dan and Kaito went in search of the smoking mountain when the younger three reached a frozen lake and an injured Muchomon who they tried to help but wasn't having any of it. When he tried to attack Kai, his Digimon Tanemon digivolved too and into a Digimon named Penguinmon."_

**The tree house**

Pawmon and Kiko Hida watched as Yuri, Tomi and Ken Junior chased Ben around the field near the tree house whilst Bukamon sat in her lap. Ronin rested by the foot of the tree house with Patamon by his side.

"So Bukamon, when do you think that you are going to digivolve?" Kiko asked holding Bukamon under his 'arms' facing her.

"I don't know Kiko, but when I do, I'll have Ben by my side to help me out."

"Oh, that's such a nice way of thinking of it Bukamon." Kiko threw the in training Digimon in the air and caught him on the way down. They smiled and laughed at each other.

Sakura Izumi was busy looking after their Digimon partners including Bearmon, Gotsumon, Elecmon and the two Minomon. Originally she was making them balance on one leg which Minomon did the best at as the digidestined girl couldn't tell the difference between each leg. Then she proclaimed the start of some races.

"Don't you think races are a little unfair on the Minomons Sakura?" Kiko called from the base of the e two pairs of Digimon set off a way towards Gotsumon. Elecmon and his Minomon teammate were working well together as Minomon rode on Elecmon's back. However, Bearmon ran straight past them leaving his Minomon behind with only a fraction of the race complete.

"Come on Minomon, Elecmon is winning now." Bearmon shrieked watching Elecmon get closer to Gotsumon.

"I am sorry Bearmon, I guess I just can't keep up." The tiny Minomon tried to reason with the much larger Bearmon. As Elecmon had turned around and was just bounding past Bearmon, Bearmon's leg shot out causing Elecmon to be sent flying across the ground with poor Minomon being flung high in the air. Sakura ran towards the falling Digimon catching him in her arms.

"Bearmon, that was so uncalled for!" Kiko shouted which got the attention of Tomi, Yuri, Ken Junior and Ben who rushed to the scene. "You didn't have to do that Bearmon." Kiko squeezed Bukamon in anger, who was wincing at the fact that she was yelling at her own partner Digimon.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to win. It isn't fair that Ken Junior's Minomon was able to hitch a ride and Tomi's wasn't." Bearmon protested.

Ronin looked up from the tree.

"Do you think we should do something Ronin?" Patamon asked as he watched the other digidestined fight.

"No Patamon, we should leave them to fight it out for themselves."

"Oh, okay Ronin. Boy, it sure is getting windy here."

**Top of Infinity Mountain**

"M.J?" Asked Anika.

"Yes Anika, what's wrong? You can tell me if something is wrong." M.J replied smiling brightly.

"I'd love to but I don't think I should."

"you want to go off on our own again don't you?"

"Well, how the, how did you know M.J?"

"As much as we are quite different we are also quite similar. I used to want to always want to spend time away from my brother Pierre."

"Right. Before I go, why does your brother have such a French name? Why don't you give him a more natural name?"

"Well, Pierre is natural silly. My mother was French so when she named me Mary-Jane my father wanted to always remember her, so by naming my brother Pierre, a French name we have kept her alive in our hearts."

"That's so nice, I wish I had something behind my name that was like that. I have to go now M.J. I will come back."

"Promise?" M.J asks holding her pinkie finger at to Anika who looks a little shocked. She links her pinkie with M.J's.

"I promise." Anika picks up Poromon and runs off, M.J shuffled over to the edge of the ledge of the mountain. The ground bean to shake so M.J turned to see snow hurtling towards her from the peak of the mountain.

"M.J, there you are." She heard Kaito call out. Kaito, Dan and their rookie Digimon came running up the side of the mountain.

"Get off of the mountain Dan! Run Kaito!" M.J screamed running towards them. As the rumbling grew louder, the three turned to see snow rushing down from the peak of the mountain.

"Quick, get on this metal disc." Kaito pulled a metal disc that was embedded under the snow's surface that Salamon had found.

"Come on everyone." Salamon said.

"There's no room for us all. Go without me, go!" M.J yells pushing Dan onto the disc.

"No, we didn't climb all this way for nothing. You have to come with us M.J." Dan reached out for her hand.

"You'll be crushed if you don't go now." She protested but Dan wasn't having any of it. He practically scooped her up off the ground, one hand supporting her back and the other by the back of her knees. Dan jumped back onto the disc beside Kaito and Veemon. The force of him jumping onto it sends it down the steep snowy slope hurtling down it at a great speed. The three screamed. M.J clung onto Dan's neck as Kaito gripped the back of Dan's orange MUSUKO top. Little Salamon held onto Kaito's trouser leg. The snow was crashing behind them fast.

"Hang on tight guys!" Dan screamed as they wobbled on the metal disc.

"To what?" Kaito yelled back.

The disc hit a rock and they were all thrown into the air. They hit the snow at the foot of the mountain where they remained unconscious for a while.

**The Frozen Lake**

"Riki, get out of there!" Kai screamed holding back a struggling Hana.

"Floramon, wake up," Hana screamed, Riki took Floramon in his arms and ran towards the others, But the ice just gave way and Riki dropped under the ice. Floramon was suddenly thrown onto an intact piece of ice. Hana, Kai, Penguinmon and Koromon cautiously stepped out onto the ice. "Riki!"

"Come on Riki!" Yelled Kai.

"Where is he Kai?" Hana asked loudly.

"I don't know." Kai said crouching beside the crack of the ice where Riki had fallen. Kai pulled his hoodie off of his body.

"No Kai, you can't."

"I have to Hana. Riki's my best mate. I can't let something bad happen to him." Kai jumped into the whole of the ice lake, Penguinmon dived in after his human partner. Hana clung to Koromon and gently stroked Floramon's head.

"Come on Kai, bring Riki back." Hana murmured.

Suddenly the two boys surfaced gasping for air. Hana grabbed Riki's top and pulled him out of the water before extending a hand out to Kai who ignored it, pulling himself out of the water.

"Kai, you're bon dry." She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, so I am." He sighed. "I just didn't want to get wet and I didn't."

"That's strange." Hana said as Riki coughed and wretched over the ice. Hana reached out for Riki but her hand recoiled at the temperature of his skin. "Oh my gosh, Riki, we have to get you back somewhere warm." The trio heard screams and saw Dan, Kaito, M.J, Veemon and Salamon hit the ground.

"Dan! M.J." Riki yells once they were off of the ice.

Kaito! Cousin, wake up." Hana and Floramon shook the boy awake.

"Dan, can you hear me?" Kai added.

"M.J. Wake up!" Riki yelped, M.J stirred a little.

"Riki, what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you M.J." Hana squealed throwing her arms around M.J. "I'm so glad that you made it back here." M.J buried her chin into the younger girl's shoulder but gawped when she saw Hana's Floramon standing awkwardly beside her. A tear began to trickle down her cheek. "M.J, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about my mother." M.J smiled weakly.

"Was she pretty, I bet she was pretty, just like you."

"She, she was. She was beautiful, just like you and your mum Hana."

"What happened to her M.J?"

"Well, she got very sick. My father forbade me and my brother from seeing her in case we caught the illness she had. But one day, I just really wanted to see her so my brother distracted my father whilst I climbed up the ivy onto my parent's room in our Paris house. When I got to the balcony she was in an awful state. She practically collapsed trying to get the balcony door open for me. When I led her back to her bed I realised why my father didn't want me or my brother to see her. It wasn't through the risk of catching the disease but the illness that was taking over my mother. I can remember how thin she looked and how lifeless her hair was. It used to be so full of life. I remember how the colour had drained from her face. She had to get my help to even slip a simple oxygen mask on. Then she just asked me to lie with her. I could hear her breathing slowing down. Until she. Until she just stopped. I lay there when my father burst in the door. He was furious at first but he couldn't believe the trouble I had been through to, just to see her."

"I am so sorry M.J." Hana squeezed the older girl even tighter, burying her face away to hide the tears that she herself had shed.

"It's okay. Don't go getting upset Hana. My mother had a partner Floramon just like you." M.J added.

"Now I don't know about you but we could do with something to eat. And I think we should get back to the treehouse before it gets dark." Floramon explained.

"And I think Pawmon would like to see M.J." Salamon piped up.

**The other side of the mountain**

Anika Ichijouji ran down the snowy mountainside with Poromon in her arms, she knew she had to leave the Digidestined. For she was the one who had been working with Petermon and the mysterious lady. She had been since they got to the Digital World.

"Witchmon, I am here." She bent down on one knee beside Witchmon.

"Get up. Oh child of the darkness. Child of our salvation." Witchmon placed her slender hand under Anika's chin bringing her to her feet. "We have work to do and a crest to find."

"A crest of what?" Anika asked.

"Why the crest of darkness. It belongs to you."

"You don't mean that. Do you?"

"Oh but I do. It really does Anika. You are so like your father and you don't even know it." Witchmon replied. "And you will become our salvation of the Digimon Empress."

"Digimon Empress? But that sounds just like the Digimon Emperor. And that man no longer exists in my Dad. And I won't do horrible things to the Digimon." Anika protested. Witchmon squeezed her shoulders and nods at Petermon. Petermon pulls out the Digimon Emperor's original glasses and slips them on over Anika's head until they lock onto her own glasses.

"No, what?" Anika lets out an ear piercing shriek. "Bow down before me Witchmon." Anika demands, her eyes now emotionless. Witchmon bows down to Anika. The eldest Ichijouji child threw her purple beret aside and pulled her hair band out, shaking her dark hair from side to side. "Oh, much better. Now Witchmon, why don't you lead the way?"

**The tree house**

"Come on everyone, let's test out our fishing ability. To see if we have improved at all." Ben suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kiko smiled following the others down to the river. "Here you go Tomi." She hands him M.J's fishing rod.

"But I don't know how to fish." Tomi whispered.

"That's okay Tomi, I'll teach you." Ben squeezed the youngest Digidestined child. "It's not a problem, I can try and teach you."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Tomi stared up at Ben "Thank you Ben."

Ben waded into the shallows after he and Tomi rolled up their trouser leg. It wasn't long before Tomi got the hang of fishing. Even Yuri was dying to learn a bit of fishing. Elecmon was also getting into it as well.

"Everyone, out of water." He exclaimed.

"Why Elecmon, what's wrong?" Ken Junior asked, terrified that danger was nearby.

"Oh no, don't panic little Ken."

"I don't like being called little Ken. My name is Ken Junior." Ken Junior stuck his tongue out.

"Well here's something to speed up the process. Lightning knife. " Three electric knives shot into the water and three plump fish appeared on the water's surface.

"Wow, you're amazing Elecmon" Yuri squealed plucking the fish from the water. "You're the Mon."

"Thanks." Elecmon smiled.

"Just a few more and we'll be all set." Ben said.

"Leave it to me." Elecmon beamed leaping in to the air. "Super thunder strike."

"Pulse blast." A sound wave deflects the electric attack to the side of the river. Another sound wave hits Elecmon and causes him to be thrown to the ground.

"Elecmon, no!" Yuri squeals.

A herd of Dolphmon Digimon come out of the water and each one grips a child or their Digimon partner. Everyone is distraught and struggles to slip away from the slimy grip of the Dolphmons.

"We are Dolphmon and you have been trespassing and stealing our fish for far too long." One Dolphmon called out, this one had an extraordinarily large scar.

"But we have only done this once, maybe twice at most and we never take that many anyway." Yelled Ben.

"Then what do you call that pile of fish there?" The main Dolphmon's flipper indicated the fish which had been dropped over a long palm leaf.

"That's barely anything to feed fourteen people or so. Come on." Pleaded Ben.

"So you like to play the leader huh? Well I guess seeing as you are so brave, that you won't mind coming with me as all your friends and you are tied in the cave." The main Dolphmon cackled loudly.

"But the tide will force them to drown Dolphmon sir." A weaker Dolphmon replied.

"That is the point dumbass."

"Oh right sorry."

Screams and squeals of panic echo over File Island which distresses many of the younger and smaller Digimon on the island.

**Near the river**

"Do you hear that?" Kai yelled to the others as he led the way.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Hana asked squeezing M.J's hand.

"We need to cross the river and head in that direction." Kaito said pointing slightly to the right of where the beach was.

"But the tree house is over there." Dan pointed further to the right,.

"Kaito's right." Riki added. "If the screamed meant that the others were being kidnapped them maybe they are not going to be at the tree house."

"No!" Yelled Hana. "We have to go the tree house."

"Hana's right. We shouldn't split up." Kai started. "Hey, where did M.J go?" They all turn to see M.J running further upstream and across the river via stepping stones.

"What's she doing Dan?" Veemon asked the goggle headed boy as M.J turned back.

"The more time you spend chatting about what to do or which way to go is precious time lost. Our friends are getting further and further away so we have to get to the tree house as quickly as we can." At once the others speed after M.J. But by the time they reached the tree house, it was in total destruction. Planks of wood lay all over the area around the tree as a huge pile.

"No! Can anyone hear me?" Screamed M.J about t leap onto the pile of wood but Kaito and Riki grabbed her.

"Don't be stupid M.J. What if the pile collapses while you're on it." Kaito gritted his teeth.

"But I promised Mrs Ichijouji I would look after Tomi. And if he is hurt I won't forgive myself. Tomi!" M.J snaps, climbing onto the remains of the tree house practically dragging Riki and Kaito with her. Then she saw it. "Pawmon! No!" She runs down the other side of the remains to see her partner Digimon has been crushed by a large plank of wood. M.J tries to lift it all by herself but she just isn't strong enough. "Help!"

The others slowly clamber over the remains with their Digimon partners.

"Pawmon, is Pawmon okay?" Salamon asked nuzzling M.J's leg. M.J wipes her eyes and looks up to the sky.

"Of course he is Salamon. He's a fighter. Now help me move this plank guys." Floramon uses her stamen rope attack. And everyone else lifts the plank up and off of Pawmon. Salamon pounds the plank of wood with a sledge crash to knock it aside. M.J takes Pawmon in her arms squeezing him tightly. "Oh Pawmon, I thought I had lost you again." She whispered.

"I'd never leave you M.J, I'm you friend." She heard him whisper back. M.J let go of him.

"Did you get that from Terriermon?" She raised her eyebrows making Pawmon shy away a little.

"A herd of Dolphmon kidnapped the others. I managed to escape because they thought I didn't have a human partner. They've been taken to the cave on the coast which will flood soon so we have to hurry."

"Come on Pawmon, show us the way." Salamon replied. Pawmon went to get up but he dropped to the floor again.

"Pawmon, you're not okay to carry on right now." M.J asked helping Pawmon back onto his feet. "You're hurt! Guys, you have to go to the cave now! Quickly, the tide will be coming in and the others are in danger."

"M.J is right, you have to go!" Pawmon yelled. Dan and Veemon tore off towards the coast of the island followed by Kai, Penguinmon, Kaito, Salamon and Riki who carried Koromon. Riki stopped.

"Are you coming Hana?" He asked.

"You should come with us Hana." Koromon added.

"I should but what about M.J and Pawmon?" She replied looking at M.J who returned the look.

"Hana, you have to go. Floramon's stamen rope may come in handy to save the others." M.J protested. Hana, Riki, Floramon and Koromon flee after the others until they had to stop and rest, panting heavily.

"Come on guys, we have to keep going." Dan said pulling Kai back onto his feet.

"Stop it Dan, I'm too tired." Kai feebly batted Dan's hand away. Dan yanked Riki and Hana to their feet.

"Lay off Dan." Kaito exclaimed. "Let them go. They're tired and they need a break. We're not far from the cave. Not everyone wants to keep running." Kaito gripped the collar of Dan's top and he released Riki and Hana.

"You want a fight Kaito?" Dan shouted.

"No, no I don't Dan." Kaito pushed Dan and the eldest digidestined remained silent until Riki, Hana and Kai were ready to move. "We are a team Dan and we have to act like one."

"Don't fight guys." Hana pleaded. "We have to keep going."

"Yeah, you're right Hana."

The five of them and their partners walked along the pathway until they reached the cliff. There was another path which went narrowly down the side of the cliff.

"Help, help us. We're trapped down her, can anyone hear us?" A voice screamed. It was Ben.

"That's Ben." Exclaimed Kai beginning to make his way to the cliff path when some Dolphmon stepped out of some shrubs in front of him, knocking him to the ground where Penguinmon caught him.

"Where do you think you're going kid?" The leader of the Dolphmons asked bending down to Kai.

"To save my friends. They need our help." Kai snapped.

"And you will let them pass. Or else." Penguinmon squinted his eyes at the Dolphmon leader.

"I'll make you a deal. One person can go down to the cave to rescue one captive. Then the next person until everyone has rescued one captive. Anyone you don't get to rescue will remain our prisoner until they are no longer needed."

"It's a done deal." Dan said.

"But Dan-" Hana started.

"Don't worry Hana. I've got this under control." Dan gave Hana a thumbs up. "I'll go down there first and rescue the hydrophobic Ben."

"You shouldn't call him that Dan. It's not fair. We shouldn't call people names behind their backs." Riki squared up to Dan though Dan towered over him.

"Go pick a fight with someone else."

"Stop it will you!" Kaito interrupted loudly and quickly making Hana burst into tears. "No Hana, don't cry. Yuri is going to need you now more than ever so just stay brave."

"Okay. K-K-Kaito." She whimpered. "Go on Dan. Go and save Ben but don't you ever call people names. Ever. You may be older than all of us but I'm not scared of you." Kaito held Hana back as she became emotional.

Dan shuffled down the side of the cliff followed by Veemon. They next step he took caused a rock to fall off and plunge into the ocean below. The wind ruffled through his dark red hair. At one point he wondered if it would have been better if he was facing the cliff face than the sea. When Dan finally reached the bottom of the cliff he saw the dark cave. Near the opening of the cave was a pole. Ben was tied to the wooden pole, coughing and spluttering at the water that lapped up against him. Dan ignored the path into the cave and went down the slope to the sea. He took the plunge, dropping his goggles down over his eyes. Dan swam towards Ben letting the current guide him to the pole.

"Ben, hang in there." Dan called out. When he got to the knot, he struggle with it, feeling exhausted. Once Ben was free Dan dived to catch him before helping him onto the pathway up to the cliff.

"Dan you saved my life, thank you." Ben gasped. "Thank you."

**Reviews would be helpful now that you've reached the end of Chapter 7 : Kidnapped it would be very helpful if you took the tiniest amount of time to write even just a couple of sentences about what you think about the Digimon Pioneers story. This way, I can improve this series! And what I would love nothing more than to make this a fantastic series! Please and thank you, check out my other stories if you are a fan of Digimon or Cardcaptors / Cardcaptor Sakura. I'm really enjoying writing all of these stories and I thank you so much for reading any chapter of any of my stories. Help me out, and if you would like feedback on your stories I would be more than happy to write a review, just PM me **


	8. Chapter 8 - Just in the nick of time

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon; only M.J, her brother, Pawmon and his digivolutions are my own creation :D

A/N – More reviews please, I want something to work with guys, what am I doing wrong? Or right?

Chapter 08 = Just in the nick of time

"_Ben Goro Kido, so after Dan, Kaito, Riki, Hana and Kai went to look for M.J we were all busy playing at the tree house and collecting fish for our dinner. And then a group of these Digimon named Dolphmon kidnapped us all, get ther certainly has been a lot of kidnapping in the Digital World don't you think?_

**The cliff**

"I have to go and get Yuri." Hana struggled against her cousin's strong grip.

"No! Not until the first boy comes back from his rescue mission." The lead Dolphmon snapped.

Down at the base of the cliff Dan was looking further into the cave. It was now silent,.

"We have to go up the cliff now." Ben said.

"Trust me. You won't like going up so soon but we haven't got a choice." Dan replied looking straight up at the top of the cliff. He sidled slowly up it beside Ben. Veemon wasn't far behind them either.

"You weren't joking about this being scary Dan." Ben mumbled

"Well I would say I told you so but there isn't much else we could have done. We have to go this way. Come on Ben, keep going. We've got to be strong now, for the others." Dan tried to reassure his fellow digidestined. "We're nearly at the top anyway. Look." Ben tilted his head and saw how close they were to the top.

"Thank goodness." Ben sighed. As the three reached the top of the cliff the Dolphmon slapped the ground.

"The next child. Come forth." Hana dived out for the opportunity to save her brother.

"I will do it."

"Hana! No!" Protested Kaito.

"Kaito! The more time we waste the quicker the tide will rise in the cave." Yelled Hana. "Come on Floramon!" She slid down the cliff face. Well, Floramon stood at the top of the cliff and held Hana tightly with her stamen rope attack and when Hana was safely down at the bottom she leapt down the cliff landing beside her human partner.

"Where do we go?" Floramon asked.

"Further into the cave I think." Hana pointed deeper into the cave.

"I don't think it would be safe for you to jump in the water so I'll give you a hand." The pair walked into the cave when they soon saw Yuri tied to the pole in the same manner as Ben.

"Yuri! Yuri!" Screamed Hana.

"H-H-Hana. Help me." Yuri coughed as the water lapped up at Yuri.

"Floramon, you have to do something!" Squealed Hana.

"Hang on Hana. I can't help you both at the same time. Either I hold onto you or I hold onto your brother Yuri." Floramon panicked.

"Save Yuri!" Hana leapt into the water with a little help from Floramon. That's when the cold hit her and she gasped dramatically. "Hang." Hana bobbed under the water's surface. "On. Yuri! I'm coming." Hana kicked against the water's current which tried to pull her away from Yuri. "Hold on." Hana just about managed to grab onto Yuri's leg.

"Come on Hana." Yuri pleaded as Hana gripped the pole and tugged at the knot. "You can do this."

"Floramon, get ready to catch Yuri!" Hana waited for Floramon to ready herself at the entrance of the cave "Ready Yuri. Ready Floramon." Hana let go of the rope that held Yuri in place and clutched the pole. She watched Yuri float to the entrance and into Floramon's helpful hand like ropes. Yuri climbed out of the water as Hana let go of the pole accidently because her hands were so wet. "Floramon!" She called out trying to stay afloat.

"Hana! Stamen rope!" The rope fastened around Hana's waist. "I got you Hana, it's okay." Once Hana was out of the water she held on tight to her Digimon in a loving embrace.

"Oh. Floramon. How could I survive without you?" She sniffed.

"The real question is how would I survive without you." Smiled Floramon brightly.

**The remains of the tree house**

"Do you think that the others will be okay?" M.J asked her feline like partner who was now standing up straight.

"Well they won't be okay for long M.J!" A cackle disturbed M.J's thought track. "Don't look so scared." M.J turned to see Anika Ichijouji standing on top of the tree house mound wearing those strange glasses and a long billowing cape.

"No. Not you. Not you Anika." M.J sighed with a tremor in her voice. "Pawmon, get behind me. Please don't argue." Pawmon hobbles behind M.J peering innocently around the side of her. "I don't know what has been planned but it cannot be good."

"Oh don't be so pessimistic." Anika twitched a little. "Witchmon, attack them. Now!" A bolt of red light shot out from behind M.J and Pawmon zapping Pawmon who froze but totally disappeared and imploded into a digi egg.

"How did you do that?" M.J gasped cradling this digi egg in her arms.

"Run, M.J. Run while you still can." Anika's laugh echoed through the woods and surrounding area. M.J ran, ran as fast as she could keeping a tight grip on the digi egg that belonged to Pawmon's baby form, Chatamon.

**The cliff**

Floramon picked up Yuri and placed him on the edge of the cliff top. Then Hana. And then herself.

"The next child. Step forwards." Dolphmon demanded making Riki agree to go next. "Let's make this a little more interesting." Dolphmon flung his tail flipper at Riki who stumbled back towards the edge. He flailed as his foot tipped up over the edge. Riki felt himself fall through the air. Koromon leapt after him straight over the cliff.

"Riki!" Koromon yelled as he flew after his partner. A blue sphere appeared in front of Riki.

"My digivice." He smiled before he hit the water. The current swept him out away from the cave. "Koromon, digivolve!"

"Koromon digivolve to Betamon!" Betamon hit the water and swam towards Riki. When he reached Riki's side, his partner held onto Betamon's top orange fin as the amphibious Digimon swam easily against the currents towards the entrance of the cave and further into it. Then he saw Tomi strapped to a pole.

"Keep going Betamon." Riki said holding himself up above the waves.

"Right." Betamon nodded. At the pole Betamon broke the ropes and Riki caught Tomi with his spare hand.

"Take us back Betamon." Riki ordered. He lifted Tomi onto the ledge at the base of the cliff. He threw his arms around Betamon once he joined Tomi. "I'm so please that you were able to digivolve. I was worried that you wouldn't be able to digivolve for a moment." Riki swung Betamon through the air. Tomi leapt onto Riki's back.

"Yay. I'm free!" Tomi squealed.

"We're not out of the woods yet mate."

"What do you mean Riki?" Tomi gazed up at the older boy with huge blue eyes. Riki flicked his head up to the top of the cliff.

"We've still got to make our way back up."

"No!" Tomi protested. "I don't want to."

"Now Tomi, what would Minomon say to you now?" Riki looked down at the youngest digidestined.

"He'd want you to carry on." Betamon tapped a catchy rhythm on the ground.

"What's going on down there?" Kaito asked leaning over the cliff. Dan stood protectively behind him in case Dolphmon got any ideas like pushing Kaito off the cliff.

"Tomi's just a little worried, do you guys know where Minomon and the others are?"

"No, we don't actually…" Kaito faced the lead Dolphmon. "My cousin has a point. Where are the other's Digimon?"

"We'll give them back to you when you rescue the other prisoners." Sneered Dolphmon.

"But that is cheating you big ugly brute." Hana yelled storming towards the Dolphmon.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied folding his flippers in a menacing manner.

"You thought you could outsmart us but there are not enough of us to rescue the others."

"Hana, what do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Think about it. You rescued Ben. One all. I rescued Yuri. Two all. Riki has rescued Tomi. Three all. Kai will rescue Ken Junior. Four all. Kaito will help rescue Sakura. That still leaves Kiko and Ronin so even if M.J did eventually up with us there still wouldn't be enough of us to save the so called prisoners. Not to mention the tide is rising fast as the sun has started to set."

"Well time is running out children." Dolphmon cackled.

"You are a fool Dolphmon." Everyone turned to see Kiko dripping wet.

"You! How did you escape?" Dolphmon asked.

"Because you cheated Dolphmon. You knew the others wouldn't be able to go and rescue all of us so I did a little cheating myself." Kiko said as Hana ran over and embraced Kiko, un-phased by the fact that she was wet.

"Guys we made it." Riki exclaimed as he, Tomi and Betamon climbed up on to the cliff top.

"And Koromon digivolved into a Betamon." Hana squealed jumping with joy.

"Just like my dad, oh you are in for a treat." Kai smiled slapping his best friend on the back.

"Thanks mate, looks like it's your turn now Kai." Riki replied.

"Are you ready Penguinmon?" Kai asked.

"Ready." Kai followed Penguinmon down to the cave's entrance. "This way Kai." But when they saw the next pole they saw Ken Junior sitting on top of it looking terrified.

"Kai!" He yelled. His body shaking a little from sitting on the pole. "What shall I do?"

"Erm, I don't know." Kai replied. "Penguinmon cut the ropes, I'll catch Ken Junior at the cave's entrance." Penguinmon nodded at Kai before diving swiftly into the water.

"Ice prism." The ropes snapped and Kai held onto a rock and extended his hand out to Ken Junior who bobbed towards him. Their hands met and Kai pulled Ken Junior onto the cliff's base platform.

"Good thinking there Kai." Ken wheezed lying down flat.

"You have to get up Ken Junior. The others are in danger and we have to do something. We have to go back up the cliff so that someone can save Sakura and Ronin."

"Sakura and Ronin are still in there! We have to help them now."

"No! If we do that the Dolphmon will take us all as prisoners. Now come on!" Kai sidestepped his way along the cliff side. After everyone else's trip up and down this path was getting weaker and weaker with every step that Kai took.

"Look everyone, they made it." Hana called out over the each of the cliff smiling cheerfully.

"You didn't think I would take that long did you Hana?" Kai yelled as he pulled himself up onto the cliff top.

"Last child. Yellow shirt boy. Remember you are only able to save one last person. But who will you save?" Dolphmon and his group cackled loudly. Kaito went to step down from the cliff top when a set of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Be careful Kaito." Hana mumbled.

"I'll be back before you know it." Kaito smiled squeezing his cousin extra tight lifting her up off the ground. "You coming Salamon?" He asked bending down and tapping his shoulder. The puppy like Digimon jumped up onto his shoulder.

"I'll go wherever you will go." Salamon said nuzzling his neck a little.

"Come back soon." Called Veemon as Kaito swiftly slid down the cliff to the bottom.

"It's dark down there." Salamon shivered.

"Don't worry Salamon, it will be just fine." Kaito stroked on of Salamon's paws in order to calm her down. "Well, I have to save someone."

"But who will you save Kaito. Remember there is not just Ronin who is your twin but also Sakura as well. I know you don't want to hear it but Dolphmon will allow you to rescue one person and right now I think he has sent a goon to watch us." There was a slight splash which must have been the spy dipping away from sight but staying nearby.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll make the decision to save whoever I see next, Leave it down to fate to decide."

"Well you better start swimming now." Salamon leapt onto the pathway watching Kaito take the plunge. He swims confidently past each of the first four poles, that's when the cave looks much smaller after the last pole. "Go on Kaito. You can do it." Salamon calls out from the furthest possible point of the pathway.

"I'll be okay Salamon." Kaito panted clutching on to the fourth pole that Ken Junior had been sitting on top of. _Come on Kaito. One. Two. Three. _He pushed off of the pole with a huge amount of strength from his legs. He powered his arms and legs through the water which pushed back a little. He suddenly saw Sakura completely unconscious on the next pole.

"Sakura." He bellowed. "Sakura!" He screamed. Suddenly he grips the pole and feels for Sakura's hands but he couldn't undo the rope as he was reaching so far. Kaito held his breath dipping under the water he fumbled with the rope's knot. When it loosed Kaito surfaced above the water.

"I'm so sorry Ronin!" He screamed. "I will come back for you." Kaito screamed further into the cave trying to hold onto Sakura but she slipped from his hold and bobbed away from him. "No! Salamon, help!" Kaito frantically swam for the mouth of the cave. He sighed a great sigh of relief when he saw Salamon with her teeth clamped around Sakura's coat collar.

Kaito took Sakura from Salamon's teeth grip and lay her on the ground. With a light pump on Sakura's chest she spewed out water and spit.

"It's best to bring it all up. Let it out." Kaito said patting her on the back.

"Thank you Kaito. Thank you so much." Sakura squeezed Kaito.

"I made a promise to myself to rescue the next person I saw, and that next person is you so I have to save you. But we have to climb up the cliff. If and when M.J gets here she can help save Ronin."

"Oh, oh. Okay." Sakura sniffed vigorously and slowly go to her feet. "Come on." She started to slowly sidle up the cliff side path. The sea spraying the pair a little. The others cheered as the two climbed up and over the cliff only to be silenced by the Dolphmon.

"But who will rescue the final boy after the sun completely sets? If you fail then you will all become our prisoners!"

"We have to get M.J." Hana realised but when she ran to get away to find M.J the DOlhmon blocked the way.

"If you think you are going anywhere then think again." A hench Dolphmon replied.

"M.J, M.J." Hana screamed fighting against the Dolphmon who slammed her down to the ground. Floramon rushed to her side

**The woods just before the cliff**

"That was Hana. Chatamon, they need us." M.J spoke softly to the digi egg willing herself to run faster now that it was safely zipped up in her gilet. Her feet pounding the ground with every step. When she reached the clearing she forced her way through the line of Dolphmons towards the other digidestined.

"M.J!" Exclaimed Hana. "Where's Pawmon?"

"Witchmon did this to him." M.J put the digi egg in Hana's arms. The younger girl squeezed it tightly.

"Come on M.J. We have until the sun sets to rescue Ronin and only you are allowed to do it." Kaito shook M.J's shoulders. She looked around but couldn't see Ronin anywhere. "He's down here." Kaito pulled to the cliff's edge which she backed away from.

"No, no Kaito. I can't."

"You'll be fine."

"Kaito, please don't make me do this."

"why not? I would have done it for your brother."

"But you're not terrified of heights like I am."

"Calm down M.J. Listen to me, only you can overcome your fear but our lives depend on whether you save Ronin so could you do this for us." Kiko squeezed M.J's arm.

"You guys are crazy but here goes." M.J walked away from the cliff's edge which confused ther others. M.J ran full pelt towards the edge and flung herself off of it and plunged into the water below in a simple dive. By now, the water was quite strong pulling her away from the cave. "Come on M.J." She willed herself on. Her arms rotating through the water like and Olympic swimmer. The water was deep but the fourth pole, M.J stood on the top of it and the water still come up to her elbow's. "Ronin. Ronin!" M.J screamed. But the more time she spent calling to him, the more time she was wasting. She then dived off the pole and when she reached the next there wasn't quite enough room for her to stand on top of it without hitting her head on the roof of the cave. Her limbs were tired as she drove herself on. By pole number six there was about half a metre of space between the water's surface and the roof. "Looks like I'll have to do some deep sea diving." After another deep breath she followed the roof of the cave with a hand raised to the roof. Her capacity to hold the breath was running thing, that's when she felt the roof suddenly disappear and jolt upwards. M.J kicked upwards and surfaced in a small cavern with another podium like step. Ronin was tied to a knocker like ring which suspended his hands in the air. "Ronin. Ronin!" She patted his cheek but when Ronin woke up he jerked away from her touch.

"You!"

"Yes, it's me."

"The Dolphmon told me my rescuer would be our betrayer. So what do you have to say about that."

"What? No. I'm here to rescue you. Come on." She stepped onto the podium, a little closer to Ronin and tugged at the tight knot. "You are just going to have to trust me this once. I know that's something difficult for you to do. I wouldn't hand you over to those Digimon up there. You guys are the closest things I have to friends. I'm not the most popular person in the world you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, but if you tell any of the others. I'll. I'll. Erm…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Trust me this time."

"I do Ronin. I do trust you." M.J pulled a piece of the rope at the knocker but it wouldn't budge at all. She pulled at the knot by his hands and it loosened. "Can you get your hands out of that?"

"Hang on." Ronin struggled with his hands and they caused a red raw rope burn across his hands. "There!"

"Come on. There isn't much time. And you might want to hold your breath." M.J jumped into the water and swam downwards alongside Ronin. The water dragged them quickly through the cave when M.J pushed Ronin away as one of the poles separated them. Ronin managed to grab the first pole right by the entrance and reached out for M.J. Her hands gripped his and then they swam towards the cliff path.

"Up there right?" Ronin asked.

"Ah. Yes for you. But not so much for me." M.J began to gently shake her head.

"What are you talking about? You have done amazing so far." Ronin began to slide along the path. "Look there's even foot holes for your feet." Ronin carried on along the path.

"I need a moment." She asked.

After she took a few minutes to collect her thoughts she quickly sidled up the path with her eyes shut putting all her faith in her hands and feet.

"Are you still there?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Ronin replied coolly climbing back onto the cliff top where Kaito flung himself at his twin in a tight embrace, almost straight into M.J.

"M.J, you did it!" Kaito exclaimed with a crack in his voice, bringing her into the twin's embrace.

"I knew you could do it." Hana added as M.J stood up. Dan suddenly picked M.J up and spun her round in a few circles.

"You made it just in the nick of time." Suddenly he realised that everyone was staring right at him.

"You're so silly sometimes." M.J said ruffling the eldest's hair once he put her down. "May I have my digi egg back?" Hana presented M.J with Chatamon's digi egg. "Back together again!" M.J nuzzled the digi egg

"Ha! You succeeded in rescuing the children without their own Digimon partners." Dolphmon cackled.

"Oh really? Now guys!" Kiko screamed making everyone extremely confused but delighted when Bearmon, Bukamon, Elecmon, Gotsumon, the two Minomon and Patamon burst out of the bushes behind Dolphmon. Kiko continued her valiant speech

"_We are the digidestined so I suggest you leave now."_

So review please, I will do another chapter with two more reviews, just two, you could be one of the two, I don't mean to nag but I just want to see whether it is worth writing more chapters on this story, although I do enjoy writing them, I just hope you like reading them, help me out please? Thanks again for reading this story, if it's your favourite, I've got a poll on my profile about which story you like best


	9. Chapter 9 - Hi Mum, Hi Dad

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon; only M.J, her brother, Pawmon and his digivolutions are my own creation :D

A/N – 1)More reviews please, I want something to work with guys, one review please! You could write it :D

2) Anime-Otaku1, when I read your review I found myself wondering exactly the same thing but as I wrote out this chapter I knew exactly what should happen, thanks for the review

Chapter 09 = Hi Mum, hey Dad

"_Riki Noah Kamiya, after being kidnapped by the Dolphmon we ended up having to rescue one another. It was scary to start with and it didn't get better when the leading Dolphmon pushed me off of the cliff, it was weird to fall through the air but when I found out that it was enough to make Koromon digivolve into, Betamon, he's totally awesome! I can't wait to see what he digivolves to next." _

**The cliff**

The Dolphmon left the children by diving off the cliff the children gathered to see what they could do.

"Well we could always wait for trouble to find us." Kiko suggested straightening out her crinkled pinafore.

"Well I think we should go find a hot spring or two. I mean, that Digimon called Muchomon must have come from somewhere hot." Riki added.

"Please can we go back to the tree house." Sakura pleaded.

"But to what Sakura? We don't have much of a tree house to go back to." Ben told the younger girl. "Besides, we're all tired and could do with the sleep."

"Tomi, you're shivering." M.J exclaimed shrugging her green gilet off her shoulders and onto his. "There, now tell me, how does that feel?" She smiled only to be met by the eyes of a confused little Tomi.

"So M.J, where were you taken to?" Ronin asked practically glaring at the girl his parents had welcomed into their home.

"To a base in infinity mountain. Petermon, the Digimon that kidnapped me passed me onto Datamon so that he could take something from me."

"What did he want to take?" Kaito asked in anticipation.

"I don't know!" M.J snapped. "I'm sorry, but I'm here now and that is all that matters."

"But what about Anika? Did you see Anika?" Ken Junior and Tomi squeezed M.J's top for a while. M.J pondered her reply for a moment.

_What can I honestly tell Ken Junior and Tomi? I can't possibly tell him that his sister has just joined the forces of darkness. I couldn't, that wouldn't help the situation. But could I say that I had seen her? Would that be okay? Maybe I just shouldn't say anything altogether that way, no one would get hurt as much as if I tell the truth._

"I'm really sorry you two. I only wish I had. Then I could bring her home. I mean back to us." M.J ruffled Ken Junior's hair a little. "Now what are we doing to do now? Are we going to explore the digital world or are we just going to sit and mope about all day and night."

"I know what you should do!" A cackling voice startled the children.

"I know that voice." M.J panicked, it was Witchmon's. "Come on Witchmon, there's no point hiding in the shadows anymore so just show yourself." M.J shouted in to the forest that she observed in front of her.

"Mary Jane. What a surprise. The Digimon-less child tries to defeat me. Pah! Now that your ickle kitty Pawmon has been destroyed, there is nothing you can do to stop me. Ahahahahahha." The Witch Digimon flew into sight on her broomstick. "What-?" She squeaked once she noticed M.J carrying a digi egg in her hands. "How did you? Since when did Pawmon survive my plasma sphere attack?" She screamed darting closer to M.J.

"Well, he's a powerful Digimon and you don't know the true power of the digidestined."

"GO Veemon!" Dan shouted.

"Right, Vee head butt." Veemon ran towards Witchmon.

"No!" Yelled M.J as Veemon leapt into the ait. Witchmon flicked her gloved hand and a red plasma ball appeared in her hand. A red light felt its way through the air towards Veemon.

"Boom bubble. Pa!" Patamon forced an air bubble to the path of the red light which was diverted from Veemon who smacked Witchmon off her broomstick.

"You idiot Dan!" M.J yelled at Dan.

"Me? I'm just doing something to defeat her so forgive me for being intelligent and seizing the opportunity." Dan retaliated.

"Sledge hammer." Little Salamon flew through the air and slapped Witchmon around the head.

"You brute! You mutt!" Witchmon screamed diving through the air towards Salamon. Salamon skittered away swiftly. "Come back here."

"Bear roll!" Bearmon tumbled and turned over and over again into Bearmon.

"Aquary pressure!" Witchmon yells forcing a powerful jet of water into Bearmon who slammed into a tree.

"Bearmon, no!" Kiko ran over to her injured partner's side. Witchmon started up another of these strange red plasma spheres aiming it right at Kiko and Bearmon.

"Oh no you don't." Penguinmon slid along the ground on his stomach. "Sliding attack." He causes Witchmon to fall down. The red sphere thrown at the floor, greatly missing the purple penguin.

"Alright Penguinmon!" Kai threw his fist in the air in celebration.

"Rock throw." Gotsumon scattered a load of rocks over Witchmon which caused very little damage to the clearly superior champion level witch Digimon.

"Baluluna gale." Gotsumon crumple back into Sakura due to the sharp wind that hit him.

"Gotsumon." Sakura cried out.

"Sakura, be careful." Gotsumon mumbled.

"You are all fools. You cannot defeat me even if you tried." Witchmon flew into the air on her broomstick.

"Floramon, do something!" Yelped Hana. Floramon knew exactly what Hana wanted her to do.

"Stamen rope." The vine gripped the broomstick in his tracks and pulled against the weight and power of Witchmon. "It's no use Hana, I don't have the strength."

"Super thunder strike!" Elecmon's attack struck Witchmon with a shock of electricity which backfired a little as it shocked Floramon. Hana scowled at Elecmon. "Sorry, I had to help out."

"But you put Floramon out of the fight." Hana protested.

"Oh dear, you are in a pickle aren't you? Dear me, what are you going to do?" Taunted Witchmon.

"Betamon will stop you Witchmon, go on Betamon, show her who's boss!" Riki took up a fighting stance with his fists clenched ready for anything.

"Yeah, water tower." Betamon's attack missed tremendously, so much so that it collided with Penguinmon, extremely roughly.

"You idiot Riki!" Kai yelled.

"Me! This is you and your Digimon's fault!" Riki snapped grabbing Kai's hoodie. Kaito leapt into action, forcing them apart.

"What are you playing at? It's bad enough that Anika left us but you two can't start arguing, you guys are like, best friends. Just like my uncles Matt and Tai were, don't let something like that get in the way of you guys being friends. We have to work together as a team." Witchmon flew over them and dropped over just low enough to swipe the digi egg in M.J's arms.

"Thanks." M.J hissed extending the 's' at the end. She lunged for the broomstick, missing it by an inch.

"Coward!" She screamed. Witchmon stopped and jumped off the broomstick, spinning it with one hand.

"Say that again!" Witchmon demanded.

"Make me. And give me the digi egg that belongs to me."

"Well come and get me." M.J ran towards Witchmon, cartwheeling right beside her, snatching the digi egg back.

"How's that Witchmon?" M.J smirked suddenly throwing the egg in the air making everyone gasped as M.J backflipped away from Witchmon and when she stopped, the digi egg plonked down on her hand. For a moment the other digidestined smiled but with a swing of her broomstick at M.J and the egg which resulted in scrapes across M.J's face and the digi egg being sent flying over the cliff. "No!" M.J ran towards the cliff's edge about to dive off it when Dan and Kaito gripped her arms. "Let go of me please!" She pleaded.

"Ronin?" Patamon whispered.

"Just this once Patamon, go." Ronin snapped quickly. Patamon shot out after the digi egg, flapping his wings with tremendous strength, narrowing the gap between himself and the digi egg. He caught it with both hid hands and feet and struggled a little to get back to the others.

"Hahahahaha. Take that you little mutt!" A red plasma sphere shot towards Salamon who cowered a little, trying to move but frozen to the spot.

"Salamon, get out of the way." Screamed Kaito who had let go of M.J momentarily. Veemon dived through the air and took the full blast of the red plasma sphere smacking into a tree behind him.

"Veemon!" Salamon squeaked.

"Get out of the way." Veemon whispered. "Run!" Dan ran to his Digimon's side. Witchmon screeched her evil laugh.

"You have a lot to learn." Witchmon cackled.

"Oh yeah, we're not finished yet." Yelled Tomi.

"What? You think that you hold the ability to defeat me?"

"No, but you're the bag guys and the bad guys always lose."

"Oh you still believe in those fairy stories don't you?"

"They're not fairy stories they're real." Protested Tomi, his innocence shining through considerably.

"Yeah, Tomi's right, we'll defeat you." His Minomon leapt into the air. "Pinecone." A sharp pinecone hit Witchmon in the face which she batted away, gritting her teeth.

"You don't want to make me angry you little brat."

"Acid bubbles." Bukamon spewed out his pink bubbles which sizzled on the skin of Witchmon's arm.

"Baluluna gale." Bukamon and Tomi's Minomon were out fight along with Bearmon, Gotsumon, Floramon. Betamon, Penguinmon and Veemon. Things weren't looking good. Patamon had finally made it into Ronin's arms completely exhausted with the digi egg.

"Thank you Ronin." M.J lightly hugged the blonde twin. The digi egg hatched as Elecmon and Salamon fought with Witchmon in determination. Ken Junior tried to keep his Minomon from fighting but it was useless, the little in training Digimon leapt into the air.

"No, Minomon! Be careful." Ken Junior squealed.

"Chatamon!" M.J exclaimed as she saw the baby form Digimon in Ronin's arms. "Come her little kitty." She took him in her arms. "Back together again, again and again." M.J smiled, burying her head into the Digimon.

"Chatamon digivolve to Chatamomon." The white kitten bounded along the ground and sank his teeth into Witchmon's exposed leg.

"Oh you just don't give up do you?" Witchmon flicked her leg viciously, Chatamomon tumbled through the air, landing on the floor beside M.J panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Sledge crash." Salamon slammed into Witchmon. "That's for Veemon and all my friends, both Digimon and human!"

"Super thunder strike." Elecmon yelled, Witchmon was spazzing out, flying out on her broomstick above the children.

"This is not the end!" She darted away from the children, out of sight. A set of beeping startled them. A small group of the digidestined went to find something to eat whilst Sakura realised it was the laptop Izzy had given M.J which she stored in her satchel. Sakura rifled through the satchel pulling the laptop out when Anika's purple beret inadvertently fell to the ground. The beeping continued.

"That's Anika's." Tomi yelled. "Where is she?"

"You know something don't you M.J?" Kiko asked with a glint of fear in her eyes, M.J looked away from her.

"I can't tell you. You won't want to hear what I have to say, I promise you."

"M.J, these people are your friends and you can trust them." Chatamomon brushed up against M.J's leg.

"But."

"No M.J. I want you to tell us right now. Tomi and Ken Junior deserve to know. What has happened to Anika?" Kiko demanded squeezing M.J's hand.

"She, she has joined the league of darkness and from what I've heard about the league of darkness and the Devimon six, it isn't good."

"You're lying!" Tomi began to well up knowing her sister had probably joined the darkness.

"I wish I was Tomi." M.J mumbled. "Will you do something to stop that infernal beeping Sakura, it's really getting on my nerves." Sakura nodded opening the laptop on a tree stump.

"Dad!" Sakura yelled. A smile creeping up her face.

"Hello darling. How are you all?"

"We're fine. Motimon digivolved and fought against the Roachmon."

"He showed them what a super shocker is all about."

"No, he used rock throw Dad."

"I don't remember Tentomon using that one."

"No Dad, not Tentomon but a Gotsumon."

"What?" Izzy was dumbfound as Gotsumon appeared in the screen and waved at him. "Well that's new." Izzy mumbled. "It's so good to see you're okay. Now everyone else's mum and dad would like to chat with their children."

"Mummy! Daddy!" Tomi beamed at the laptop.

"Bye cherry blossom."

"Bye Dad!" Sakura waved to the webcam as Ken and Yolei Ichijouji came into view.

"Hi Mum." Tomi waved.

"Hi Dad." Ken Junior put an arm around his younger brother.

"Hi kids. Look at you boys." Yolei blinked rapidly trying to hide the tears.

"Look Mum, Leafmon digivolved in Minomon."

"Oh Tomi, that's wonderful. But where's your sister."

"She's-"

"We don't know." Ken Junior interrupted, pinching Tomi's arm.

"What do you mean boys?" Ken asked.

"I love you mum. I love you dad." The two boys chirped.

"We love you two. Stay strong boys."

"Look the others are back." Tomi smiled.

"Has Mum and Dad gotten in touch with us?" Yuri asked.

"Hey kids." Matt waved as Hana and Yuri peered at the screen.

"Yuri, look at your hair." Sora sighed.

"Tsunomon digivolved Dad!"

"So did Yokomon." Hana added. "Meet Floramon."

"And Elecmon." The twins came up behind Hana and Yuri.

"Hey Uncle Matt." Ronin waved to his uncle.

"Hey Ronin." Matt replied coolly.

"Aunt Sora, how are you doing?" Kaito smiled, squeezing his brother and cousins close together.

"I'm great thanks Kaito. The new range is under way and designs are going down. I'm getting back into tennis too."

"And I am busy practicing my songs I turn around, since we were young and all it took was a kiss. But we've got like another six songs blocked out before either of you ask how I am. Bye Hana, bye Yuri. Bye twins." Matt smiled, waving to his children and nephews as they passed the laptop to T.K and Kari.

"Hey guys!" They said.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." The twins chimed back.

"We miss you a lot." Kari smiled. Kaito picked up Salamon and held her up to the laptop. "Oh, it's Salamon, hiya Salamon."

"Hi Kari. I was Nyaromon but then I digivolved to become Salamon to help defeat PawnChessmon."

"Wow, that's fantastic and I am relieved to see that you're all okay."

"And me too! I'm Patamon." Patamon smiled as he flew into Ronin's arms.

"No doubt you helped out too." T.K smiled.

"You betcha. And I was originally-"

"You were Tokomon who digivolved into Patamon. Believe me, unlike the others your Digimon are following our Digimon's digivolution path." T.K attempted to explain his complicated theory much to the puzzlement of his family and ended up rubbing his head in failure. "That hurt my head."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they understand, right boys?" Kari glared at her boys.

"Sure we did Dad." Kaito smiled lifting Salamon up onto his shoulder. "So how's the story going?"

"The story certainly is coming along now. But it is a shame that I'm losing most of my own inspiration."

"Don't worry Dad. I'll get Sakura to take some notes of the days we spend here and surely someone will have a camera." Ronin smiled nudging his brother who had inherited not only his mother's whistle back from Gatomon but also her camera from when she was a teen which was now strapped to his belt.

"I appreciate the notion but it's not necessary, I just want you to both be careful. But Cody and Nami want to speak to Kiko now before we lose the connection." T.K squeezed Kari's shoulder tightly, encouraging her to be strong. Cody and Nami smiled as their daughter sat down by the tree stump before their mouths dropped open.

"A bear?" Nami gawped. "Aren't you a little afraid?"

"Not at all Mum. I've gotten used to having him around. He is my Digimon partner after all."

"That's fine Kiko but how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing just fine Dad. Don't worry. With these guys about, I don't miss you so much. I don't mean it rudely. I mean, I'm taking care of everyone so they aren't missing their parents so much."

"I t pleases me to know that you are being good to everyone. Just like I hoped you would."

"Thank you Dad."

"So are there any evil Digimon waiting on you?" Cody started to laugh a little.

"Well we just had our first fight with Witchmon, and we've heard about the Devimon six, and the league of darkness. Let's just say that we didn't do too well with the fight against Witchmon, she's a champion level Digimon."

"Don't get yourself down, trust me, it's not easy at the beginning but you will become extremely powerful and save the digital world. When I first came to the Digimon's world I was blown away and defeated many times, you just have to pick yourself up and dust yourself down."

"And that's exactly what I am going to do Dad. And don't you forget it." Kiko joked making an awkwardly shaped peace sign with her fingers.

"That's just how we want you to be. Now do your best and that's all I can ask of you." Nami grinned, extremely proud of her daughter. Here you go Joe." Nami said passing the laptop over.

"Hey Ben, your parents want to chat with you." Kiko urged Ben over to the laptop with Bukamon.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." He squeaked, trying to swallow the lump that was building up in his throat.

"Hello Ben." Joe tilted his head to one side. "Are you doing okay?"

"Let's say I've been pushed well out of my comfort zone."

"The water thing?"

"Mmm hmm."

"We spoke about this Ben. It's all in here." Joe pointed to his head. "You need to find the power here to overcome this fear. Remember all the stories I would tell you about how I was younger, about your age, that I would always faint at the first sight of blood. Then I did all I could to put myself at the centre of it all. You can find it in your heart to overcome this. I mean, look at Kiko and Bearmon."

"Yeah Dad. I know. I know she has overcome her fear. And I know I can overcome it but when you are in the water, the fear overthrows me. I can't help it. It is not my fault."

"Hey, hey. Ben, you know your Dad's only trying to help." Karin protested.

"Besides I'm here with Ben." Bukamon grinned.

"And that is all that matter." Karin replied calmly for she had come to grips with the sudden realisation that Digimon did once walk the Earth alongside them. Certainly a lot quicker than the other mums who tended to keep quiet about it, for fear of breaking down at the fact that their children weren't just miles away, or across the country, or even on another continent but on another world. "I just want you to know that it isn't the same without you here, I miss you, I want you to know that I love you lots."

"The same goes for me son." Joe added, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Just think mind over matter and all that, before you know it, you'll be home again."

"Thanks again Dad." Ben squeezed Bukamon a little.

"Anytime bud. Here you do Tai."

"Riki!" Ben yelled.

"Look after everyone Ben." Called Joe from the side of the computer, waving a little from the side.

"Dad! Mum! It's really you." Riki exclaimed.

"Well who else is it going to be?" Emi laughed.

"How am I to know that you aren't Bakumon in disguise?" Riki folded his arms.

"Trust me Riki, you would know the difference." Matt appeared on Riki's dad's other side and pulled Tai's cheeks and squished back and forwards. "Real enough for you Riki?"

"You are such a joker sometimes Matt." Tai sneered. Matt was clearly about to retaliate.

"Hey Dad, Koromon digivolved to Betamon just like Michael."

"Oh, erm, great." Tai replied, clearly hurt that Koromon hadn't become and Agumon like his had,. £mi held his hand and nodded her head forwards a little. "I'm real proud of you Riki."

"Thanks Dad. But I wishi he was an Agumon."

"That means a lot to me Riki."

"Hi Tai, my name's Betamon." Betamon lifted a claw so Tai lifted his own hand in an attempt to mirror the amphibious/reptilian Digimon.

"How do you do Betamon?" Emi piped up.

"Betamon is amazing Mum. He saved me when I fell off a cliff." Riki couldn't help but smile as he told the story.

"A cliff!" Emi's eyes wide and full of fear.

"I'm sure it wasn't that big right Riki?" Tai awkwardly interjected.

"Not at all you've nothing to worry about." As Riki tried to console his frantic mother, Mimi snatched the laptop and plonked it down on a kitchen table, her pregnant tummy growing out a tiny bit under her dress.

"Kai. Kai!" She yelled shaking the laptop screen. "Go get Kai will you?" Mimi screamed. Izzy's expression was humourous to everyone else as Mimi looked like she could break the new laptop as Kai and Penguinmon rushed to the laptop. "Is that a penguin? Wju isn't he a Palmon like mine!" She demanded an answer.

"This is Penguinmon Mum, he is totally awesome. Where's Dad?"

"He is, he is. Oooo. He's on, a, work trip, filing on the coast. Oww!" Mimi squealed.

"Are you okay Mum?"

"Nope." Mimi blurted out bluntly.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked with worry in his voice. Mimi clutched her tummy and put a hand across her mouth and ran out of sight. "Mum!"

"Oh Kai, your mum's just not feeling too well right now. Don't worry Kai, she just loves you and the baby more than anything in the world." Sora said appearing in the laptop view only to be budged out of the way as Davis crams into the view on the laptop.

"Hey kids, hey Dan. How are you buddy?"

"Dad, you okay Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get this out of the way." Davis picked out his ohone and began to play with it.

"Dad? Dad!"

"Oh, I'm sorry kiddo, I got to go for a meeting. Willis wants to talk to M.J now." Willis sat down in the kitchen bar stool that Mimi originally occupied.

"Hi Dad." M.J mumled.

"Mary Jane, I am so disappointed in you. You went against my word. I told you not to go and you did!"

"Dad! Without me, they wouldn't have been able to open the digital port."

"Mary HJane, why can't you be less hassle, just like your brother."

"Who hasn't been in touch with you lately."

"That is besides the point."

"Besides. Dad. Do you remember what Terriermon would tell me when I was little and would almost chew on his ear? He said."

"To do what it takes to save any world when you need to." Willis said finishing of her sentence knowing that there was very little he could do. "Just you wait until you come home missy. Me, you and Pierre are going to spend time together, we haven't done so in a while and we could do with it."

_Will the children be able to recover from their recent attack against Witchmon? Who knows?_

*I just wanted to say that if you leave a review and a story you would like a review for then I am more than happy to return the favour and write a review, but leave a review please, I'd rather you didn't publicise your stories, I'm a bit of an old bag :P *


End file.
